Battles
by Sheimare
Summary: Once a pro hero, Masako and her family must over come trials and tribulations at U.A high.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A news program shows on T.V. Two newscasters that are holding papers fades into view. Their appearance doesn't really stick out at all. Scrolling across the screen is a headline reading 'Hero announces retirement'. They clear their voices and begin to talk. "In today's news we have got word that a hero has announced their retirement at last night's press conference." The first newscaster announces right away. The other one nods and speaks after their colleague.  
"That's right. The underdog who came out of nowhere onto the pro hero list, Nightshade, dropped the bomb on us last night after a solam speech. We have the clip for those who didn't see it live last night." The screen turns to a video of a panel of lower list heros.

They are all answering the press' questions about their future. Some of what has been said is inaudible. A female hero with shadowy lavender hair and bright purple eyes stands slowly and takes a microphone out of a fellow heros hand. Her costume is a flowy yet breathable costume. The body piece is a spandex one piece that is completely black, on the shoulders and hips are a dark purple fabric, the pieces on the hip flow mid thigh, and to top it all off a lace mask to conceal her identity. The crowd instantly silences since she is not the one to speak at these events, only shows up.

Taking a deep breath she looks at the stunned crowd, her mind is obviously elsewhere. "Citizens of Japan." Her mature voice rings out calling the people so void of emotion, if anything she holds a serious tone. "I didn't come here today to answer pointless questions. I came here to announce my early retirement." The once quiet scene starts to get excited, cameras flashing and repetitive questions. Tightness succumbs in her chest. "Silence please." Desperation passes her light pink lips. The crowd settles and she clears her throat. "I understand the suddenness of this news. The matter is unfortunately a private one that deals with my own life and will interfere with my hero career. I will not answer any questions as of now, but I hope that you will understand and take my feelings into consideration."

Silently she hands the microphone over to a stunned hero and walks off stage without another word. Everyone is quiet, even her fellow heros are unsure of what to say. All they can do is watch her walk away silently as she leaves the spotlight for good.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been five years since the release of Nightshades retirement. Things for her have been quiet, but not very easy for her. She is wearing her casual outfit that consists of a light grey shirt that's got a tank top cut at the top, the left side of the shirt has a slit that shows part of her hip bone, the slit has chains connected so that they are hanging just below the waist line. She has a darker grey skinny jean and black combat boots. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail that roughly hangs just below her shoulder blades. She is in the kitchen cutting up some carrots for a dish for the next day. Her face is full of disdain and confliction as she glances at the fridge. On there is an official looking paper. She pulls it off and stares at it for a moment before leaning on a lightly wooden counter. A young girl that looks around sixteen walks into the doorway and watches her. The girl has short and shaggy powder blue hair and orange eyes that burn like fire. Her skin is a light peach color. She is wearing a dark purple hoodie and some baggy grey sweatpants that look like they belong on a grown man.

The girl gazes at her for a moment before speaking to her. "Ya know Masako… if your going to keep fretting over that letter you may as well go." Nightshade also known as Masako, jumps a bit and looks at the girl.  
"Kaori you scared the hell out of me… What are you still doing up?" She sets the letter down and walks over to the young Kaori.  
"Well the fact I can feel you brooding from all the way to mine and Katsumi's room, I came to make sure you are alright." She responds. "You know you can talk to us about it… We are sisters after all…" Her voice is calm and patient if not a bit rough.

Masako sighs and looks at Kaori in brightly lit eyes. Stress and the feeling of being overwhelmed is plastered all over her face. Feeling ashamed she looks away and sighs sadly. "Kaori… Things are…. Difficult right now…."  
"We know. At least me and Katsumi do. We know everything. Why not do it? I know you miss it. Teaching heroes isn't the same as being one ya know."  
"Are you sure you guys are ready for this ...? You missed a full year. Nezu was kind enough to let all of you work from home and when it was convenient for us." Her breath is shallow from nervousness. Everything on her mind flashes in one fell swoop.  
"We are. We think you are too. We can't dwell on the past forever. We have to move forward. This is what we want, do it for us, for Yatsuru…" Forcing a different tone, she smiles to Masako though pain and worry still flood in her eyes. "And if you do this teaching gig, you don't have to work as hard…."

Masako hugs Kaori in a tight and well needed embrace. "I'm so thankful for all of you…. I'm the one who should be taking care of you….. It seems it's been the opposite…."  
"Don't be stupid…. I just don't want you to be mopy…. It bums me out." She rolls her eyes at her older sister. "Plus mopy you is a bigger hassle than happy you."  
"Uh huh… sure you little shit." Masako playfully shoves Kaori and tussles her hair. "Get to bed. We have to prepare for the new arrival." Kaori goes upstairs and Masako looks back at the letter, feeling the pull of her heart.

Early the next morning Masako is making breakfast and a group of six girls come downstairs they all look tired and groggy. Kaori looking grumpier than all of the girls combined. Masako gets a smile on her face. "Go-" Pulling her hand up she interrupts Masako and points to a coffee mug.  
"Coffee first, then talk." She says as she rubs her temples. Masako chuckles and hands her a steaming cup of coffee. Kaori sits down and takes a nice long sip.  
"Good morning girls. How did you all sleep?" A long blond haired girl with bright sky blue eyes yawns and sits next to Kaori. She is wearing a tight teal camisole and white night pants. Her skin equal to Kaori's. They are very similar in facial features.  
"Terrible. Kaori kept snoring." She complains with furocity.  
"Uh… Katsumi… that wasn't me. I barely even sleep at all last night. I was down here with Masako, then played games in the game room. I fell asleep in there." Her face becoming less tense with each sip. She savors every bitter sip. Katsumi crosses her arms and huffs dramatically.  
"Well someone was!" She has a huge attitude as Masako puts her tea in front of her. "Thanks sis." A girl with bright purple hair with light blue-green tips sits across from her. She is in an overgrown rock t shirt and black shorts her pale porcelain skin contrasting with her black attire.  
"It may not have been snoring. Some sort of interference was messing with my amp last night and was making weird sounds. With your bed being on the wall next to my room, you could have heard that. Sorry about that." Her chocolate brown eyes looks droopy and tired.  
"Well be more considerate Reiko." Katsumi sips her tea. Reiko rolls her eyes. Another girl with silky jet black waves that rest at the center of her back. A bright blue streak swoops on the right side with her bangs. Her ivory skin glowing in the morning light. Sitting she pats Reiko's shoulder.  
"I didn't hear anything. So I feel like she was already awake and is using that as an excuse." She whispers to Reiko with a smile  
"Thanks Naoko. That makes me feel better." Reiko smiles a bit.

The other two girls sit in silence. One has crazy short electric blue hair with longer tufts in the front and pale gray eyes She is wearing a light blue silk nightdress and matching slippers. Her pale skin complimenting the light colors. The other is a girl with extremely dark grey skin, with extremely short wavy soot black hair, red-orange eyes, and bat wings on her back. She is also wearing black thick framed glasses. She looks tired and like she will fall asleep where she sits. Masako puts everyone's food in front of them. Its eggs and bacon with a side of toast. The bat girl gets a huge bowl of mixed fruit that makes her eyes light up as she digs in. Masako smiles happily as everyone is now fed. She grabs her coffee cup and sips at it. The bat girl who was face deep in the bowl looks at her. "Arnt you eating?"  
"No im fine Komori. You guys eat." Masako smiles but at the same time she feels her stomach rumble a bit. The girl with the bright blue hair dabs at the corner of her mouth.  
"So who is this new person?" She asks.  
"Shun Kazuya. He's around your age. I'm getting his file once the case worker gets here."  
"Will they be going to U.A with us as well?" Komori asks as the girl with blue hair wipes her face. Grumbling about how her face is already sticky.  
"We will see. I haven't gotten any word about their application that his parents were supposed to send in."

After the girls finish eating, Masako cleans up and puts a plate full of food off to the side for the new arrival. She looks at the clock and it was almost noon. Masako walks to the living room and as if on cue, a knock at the door. She opens it to a plain looking social worker with short brown hair, and beside her, a tall young man with shaggy grayish-purple hair. He looks at her with blank dark red eyes. He is wearing a black t shirt and bright neon purple sport shorts with a lime green stripe on the side. His sneakers match his shorts with the purple being on the shoe and green shoe laces. He has a black backpack slung over his shoulder. As if the light was extinguished, his eyes are dull and lifeless. The social worker bows. "Miss Yugiri?"  
"Yes. Please call me Masako." She introduces herself as she bows to the woman and boy. She holds the door open and she invites them in. They all sit on the couch and its quiet for a long moment while the social worker gets out some paperwork. The young man clutches the black bag close to his chest. He doesn't even look like he knows what is fully going on.  
"Alright." The social worker finally speaks and hands Masako a clipboard. "I need you to fill these out."  
"Yes of course." It's quiet the whole time she signs. The silence is awkward and can't stand it anymore and breaks the silence. "I never got a word about his U.A application. Did he get accepted at all?"  
"Oh they were suppose to call. Yes. He got accepted into the general studies program."  
"General studies? I thought he was going for one of the hero programs?"  
"He was… until… well… his mom didn't tell him that this was happening and he sort of shut down when he found out. He settled for the general studies instead of hero work." Once Masako finished the paperwork she hands it back to the woman who then takes her leave.

Shun sits in silence and Masako is speechless. She goes to say something and he finally speaks. "I'm not going to call you mom or anything…" She sighs in relief.  
"I never expected you to. I have two sisters your age plus other kids here who are in the same grade. They all call me Masako or sis. You don't have to be formal or think of me as anything but Masako." He looks at her wearily. "You hungry?"  
"No…" His stomach says otherwise as he hides his face in his bag.  
"I saved you a plate from breakfast. It's under a heat lamp so it should still be warm." He looks at her. She smiles brightly. As she stands she offers her hand to him. "Come on. It'll be the only peace you'll get around here." He stands a good three inches above her and doesn't take her hand. "It's a start." She leads him to the kitchen and sits the plate in front of him.  
"You made this?"  
"Yup. I figured you'd be hungry." He takes a bite and shovels more into his mouth. "I… um… know you have questions. But whenever you're ready. I'll answer."  
"I have one." He asks. "Wheres my room?" She sighs and leads him up the stairs where an electric guitar is playing loudly.  
"We are in the process of building her, her own soundproof music room." She bangs on the door. "Reiko! Turn it down!" The playing stops and the guitar can be heard off the amp. Masako continues to lead him down the hallway and stops in front of a door. "Here it is. It's pretty plain, you can decorate it however you want to."  
"I don't have a roommate do I?"  
"No unfortunately. It would be really inappropriate. All the other kids here are girls."  
"O-Oh." He looks really uncomfortable at that statement.

He walks in and sees a pretty empty room. It has a window, a bed with white linens, and a light wooden desk. The walls are bare and white. "If you need anything let me know ok? The closet is out of sight at first. It's on the wall by the door. Bathroom is right across the hall. Since school is starting soon we will have a schedule for showers and bed. We will have dinner around 6, and first round of showers at 7 second round at 8, bed by 11. Your uniform is being sent here and should arrive tomorrow."  
"Thanks…" He sits his stuff on the floor and lays on the bed away from Masako. She shuts the door and walks back down the stairs. She picks up her cell phone and dials a number. She hesitates and hits call. It rings a few times then someone picks up.  
"Masako! I was starting to wonder if I'd hear from you my dear!" A high pitched male voice answers.  
"Sorry Nezu… I've been a bit busy. I've been thinking about your offer."  
"Oh? And what is the verdict…?"  
"I'll be their teacher. But… I have a favor to ask."  
"Whats that my dear?"

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Masako Yugiri

Hero Name: Nightshade

Birthday: February 14

Age: 31

Height: 5'7"

Quirk: Shadow Control

Likes: Cats, lavender tea, family

Dislikes: The past, disappointing others


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Masako is making breakfast again only a bit earlier than the day before. The girls wake up and come down one by one and take their place with all their drinks set up for them. Komori looks at the new place set up for Shun. "Hey Masako? Isn't Shun coming down?"  
"He didn't come down for dinner so why should we expect anything different?" Katsumi retorts..  
"That was rude…" The girl withblue hair scoffs  
"Chuya's right Katsumi… he… he needs time. But I do need to wake him up. I cant have him oversleeping like this next week."  
"I can wake him." Kaori says with a playful smirk.  
"I'll do it. You just keep an eye on the omelette." Masako walks up the stairs she hesitates before knocking on Shuns door then walks in. He looks a bit more at peace than he was yesterday. He is sitting on the edge of his bed reading a book. Smiling slightly she leans against the door frame. "Hey Shun. I have breakfast cooking. You want any? You didn't eat last night." He looks up from his book.  
"I dozed off… sorry." He looks away sheepishly.  
"No no don't be sorry it's ok. I made a place for you at the table. Join us. You can meet the girls." He hesitates then puts the book down and follows Masako. They go to the kitchen and he sits. "What do you like to drink in the mornings? Everyone has their favorite."  
"Oh uh…. I guess…. Grapefruit juice."  
"That's a new one. But I think I have enough left." She gets out the carton and pours just the right amount. "I'll pick up more at the store later." She sits it in front of him and starts to plate food. Kaori stands and watches her portion the food until there isn't any left.  
"There is only 6 plates plus Komori's food bowl…"  
"Kaori… Im fine please stop worrying."  
"... When did you eat last?"  
"Kaori. Please not now." She moves past her and sets down all the plates. Kaori sits and eats slowly.

After breakfast they all travel to the store. Where each kid has their own cart, list and budget. Shun looks over at Komori and whispers. "We each have this budget or…?"  
"Yeah. The money the social services give Masako is stuff we need money. So she gives us a budget, then puts money away for our UA tuition and money on the side for whatever we need like clothes and furnisher." She takes her thumb and points to herself. "I'm the budget master leave it to me!" Shun looks over at Kaori and Katsumi walking with Masako.  
"What about those two?"  
"Kaori and Katsumi are Masako's twin sisters. She pays out of pocket for them. And pays for our main meals like breakfast and dinner. We get lunch and snacks budget or if we want something specific for a meal. Like my fruit~!" she gets excited when she mentions fruit.  
"So is the not eating thing…. Like everyday?"  
"No…. Just sometimes. We were running a bit low on food this week so she made sure we all ate well." She walks away with her cart and Shun follows her not taking his eyes off Masako until she is out of sight.

After that they go school shopping and other needs shopping where Shun picks up some furnisher and new clothes. They get home and put food away and help Shun move his stuff into his room. For the first time since he's been there, Shun smiles and bows to all the girls. "Thank you for helping me."  
"It's what we do. Your part of our family now." Komori smiles and clasps her hands together. All the girls leave except Kaori. She stands in his doorway.  
"So what's your quirk?" She asks. He sits on his bed and stares at her.  
"What makes you think I have one?"  
"My sister only takes on kids with quirks. So cough up the info!" She smiles teasingly.  
"I um…. Well….. Im fast. Not like… Ingenium. But my body moves faster. Ingenium has his engines that make him fast, I just…. Run. My kicks and hits are pretty quick too. But I don't use it unless I have to. What about you?"  
"Me? Well it's like a type of electrocution. Only I use my own static electricity. The more I have the more I can use. My sister is the same in a way only, she takes the electricity out of the air and can make pure lightning. I can get that way if she strikes me with one of her bolts. But I have to be paired right in order for me to get to my full power. We may not be hero class A or B material… but im happy our sister made a hero class just for us."  
"Wait your sister made a new hero class for U.A?"  
"Yeah! We wanted to apply last year but…. Something bad happened" She pauses for a solid minute before speaking again. "…. So she asked headmaster Nezu if she could make a special class for us. Since our class is small, we will be sharing some courses with A class and whatever else we might be interested in.  
"Sounds nice…. I'm just in general studies…." He rubs the back of his neck and looks awkward.  
"Wait… She didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Sis pulled a few strings and got you into our hero class."  
"Wait…. What!?" His heart races as he stands and shock flashes across his face. "Im not good enough!"  
"Don't be down on yourself." He looks at her and she looks back at him. "If… im good enough, you are too. Plus its something we get to explore ourselves. Some of the fosters here, they are a rarity. They were born by quirkless parents. While people thought it was impossible… cases have been found across the world. So they never really got to experiment with their potential and their quirks. Just think about what you could find out." She moves out of the doorway and walks out.

Masako is downstairs getting all of the books separated and stored into each ones new school bag. She simpers and sighs. She's not sure if its from nerves, relief, or excitement. Shun walks downstairs and stands quietly behind Masako. He cant find any words, then Masako speaks. "If you want to ask me something please ask Shun." He takes a deep breath and gets his nerve.  
"Why did you sign me up for your hero class?" He sounds a bit angry.  
"Because you wanted to be one." She sits the bags by the front door one by one.  
"You don't know anything about me!" He yells and she stops in her tracks. "I wanted general studies! I'm not good enough…"  
"You are Shun. Your mother told me how much you wanted to be in a hero class."  
"But…  
"Shun! You want to be a hero I see it in your eyes! Your passion, the love for adventure, excitement, and most of all, the want to help may not believe in yourself But I do, many people are here to back you up! All the girls, me, even your mom!"  
"Then why did she send me away...?" He is in tears. Masako's heart breaks for him. "If she loved me… then why…?"  
"Love takes many forms…. Your mother had her reasons….." His eyes are overflowing. "Your mother is strong. But there's only so much she can handle… and the latter ... wasn't an option. I am in no way here to replace your mother Shun. I'm here to keep you safe. I'm here to rebuild and help you grow."  
"Why…." He wipes his eyes. "Why help me ...?"  
"Your mom was a friend of my mom… and when my mom died… she helped out so much. And I see me in you. Only I let myself be my downfall. I don't want that to happen to you…. I don't want you to hurt like I did. Be the hero you want to be Shun. I'm here to help you obtain that. As a foster, and teacher." He breaks again and Masako hugs him tightly.

After dinner, all the kids pile into the game room. They sit at a table playing a card game. "Alright let's see….." Kaori looks around at the table. "Chuya! Who's your favorite hero?"  
"My favorite hero…? Lets see….. Any hero?"  
"Mhm!"  
"Um…. I guess it would have to be…. Snipe…" She shrugs and seems indifferent.  
"Really? Why him?" Komori asks.  
"I don't know. I guess because he's cool?" She places a card in front of her.  
"Ya knoooooow we get to meet him at school." Komori tries to tease but fails.  
"I know that. I'm not a super fan. Alright let's see…. Kaori. Favorite hero?"  
"Oh geez…. This is a toughy… I like them all…. But Ryukyu has to be my favorite. She just looks really bad ass when she fights. Reiko your turn!" She stays quiet for a long time and they all stare at her.  
"My favorite hero is Nightshade… She was just starting when I was little and… I was so upset when I found out she retired. She was the reason I wanted to be a hero."  
"It was pretty sad." Katsumi says putting down a card.  
"Naoko, you've been quiet. Your favorite?" Reiko asks as she studies her hand.  
"Um… I don't think I have one." She moves her hair out of her face to look at her cards.. "Katsumi who-"  
"Mount Lady, Komori?" Katsumi is intensely studying everyones cards as they lay them on the table.  
"Oh um… U-Uwabami! Her snakes are like so cool!" She puts down a card and looks at Shun.  
"M-Me?" He asks pointing to himself. "Well Ingium is one of mine. We have similar quirks." He blushes slightly.  
"Not to change the subject but," Reiko looks at Kaori in confusion. "What card game are we playing?"  
"No clue."

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Kaori Yugiri

Hero Name: ?

Birthday: April 14

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Quirk: Electric Shock

Likes: Loose clothes, sleeping, helping others

Dislikes: Being challenged, her quirk


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's the day before the new school year, Masako is at UA having her first meeting with all of the teachers. Taking a deep breath she calms the rapid beating in her chest. She makes sure her hair is fixed and walks into Nezu's office where the faces are all too familiar to her. She bows to them all. "Ah Masako! I'm so pleased to see you back my dear." A small animal like humanoid with a huge scar over his right eye, walks over and bows before Masako.  
"Thank you for allowing me this opportunity to teach these kids Nezu." The other teachers stare at Masako and one catches her eye. A man with long black hair, scruffy stubble, dark eyes, covered head to toe in black with a scarf around his neck. The feeling of nostalgia engulfs her body. She looks away from him and focuses back on Nezu. "Everyone this is Masako Yugiri. Most of you may remember her as Nightshade." The teachers whisper among themselves and Masako shakes her head.  
"I'm no longer Nightshade. I just want you to call me Miss Yugiri or Masako. None of the kids in my care know who I used to be, besides my two sisters." The man she saw when she first came in walks over to her and stares at her dead in the eye.  
"Look who came back from the dead." He says dully.  
"Eraserhead." She says in acknowledgment. He remains emotionless then smacks the back of her head.  
"Don't scare everyone like that again. Oh and if you don't want people to think you use to be a hero, call me by my name, you remember it don't you?"  
"Aizawa. Do you think I would forget you? You irritated me for 3 whole years." The other teaches circle around and welcome her with open arms. Her eyes shift back to Aizawa. His face full of irritation and annoyance.

After everyone leaves all that's left is Masako, Aizawa, and Nezu. Tension fills the air as if she was the student getting in trouble. "Now I have to ask. Is your past gonna affect your performance as teachers?" Nezu asks. Masako and Aizawa stare at each other for a moment. Aizawa speaks.  
"Why would it?" Masako shakes her head solemnly.  
"Good. I don't want you two wrecking up my school unless it has some sort of educational purpose. Understood?"  
"Yes sir." Masako hangs her head low. They both walk out of the office and down the hall. Masako looks at the back of Aizawa's head and his back. 'He's really bulked up since I last seen him' She thinks to herself before getting the thought out of her head. "Aizawa wait." He stops walking and turns his head slightly. "I'm sorry."  
"You never said a word." He has no tone to his voice. "I honestly thought you died somehow. We were friends, you didn't tell anyone anything and just disappeared off the face of the earth. So why are you back now?"  
"I'm not back. If I ever call myself a hero, its when I can trust myself again. And the kids im fostering can handle themselves in a real fight."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm scared of being a hero right now Aizawa… I'm sorry I did what I did. Now we have to put the past behind us. We are coworkers. Not friends, not rivals, just co-workers." Her chest tightens as she says that. Aizawa chuckles a bit.  
"You are still the same, you wear your heart on a sleeve." He stares at her and looks her dead in the eyes. "What about what I want…? Maybe I say we are still friends. I promise, no one will know your secret, Masako." He walks out of the school and Masako smiles.  
"Thanks, Shota…."

She walks out soon after and walks back home to a mess. "What the….. WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screeches. The floors are flooded with an inch of water, the power is out, stuff is broken, windows shattered, Komori is passed out on the floor, and everyone is yelling as Shun blurrily runs around trying to clean up. Masako can feel the shadows move around her, she is trying to keep her composure so she doesn't use her quirk. "ENOUGH!" Everyone freezes in place. "What. Happened?" She crosses her arms and everyone talks at once. She holds her hand up and sighs. "Chuya can you get all the water in the bathtub?"  
"Y-Yes ma'am." She raises her hands and all of the water floats into a sphere and takes it upstairs.  
"Kaori, put energy back in the house…."  
"Ok sis…." She heads over to an outlet and puts her finger in it causing the lights to come back on.  
"Naoko… put some life back into Komori…"  
"Ok…" A tail comes out from under her emerald green sweater. The tail has a sharp point on it. She stabs it into Komori and she slowly starts to snap out of her coma. Shun is speeding cleaning up the glass and other broken debris. Masako inspects the windows and sighs.  
"Man…. I just got these fixed." Reiko walks up to Masako.  
"I've saved a bit of money, ill pa-"  
"No you don't have to. Save it. You'll need it." She smiles sweetly. "I'm sorry. I… had an emotional day not what I expected to come home to is all."

Masako goes to the kitchen and starts the oven. She puts her hands on both sides and then turns it off and grabs her cellphone. She dials a number and waits. "Yeah hi. I need 8 pizzas. Four cheese and four peperoni. Yes. Thank you." She smiles as she yells. "Hey guys get washed up! Dinner will be here soon!" They all get washed and walk downstairs. There are two stacks of four boxes of pizza.  
"You ordered us pizza?" Kaori asks.  
"Yeah. Thought we might switch it up a bit. With school starting tomorrow I thought it might be a nice way to celebrate." Everyone grabs what they want. Kaori stares at Masako who once again isn't eating. Once everyone has theirs and are all getting ready for school, she grabs a box no on touched and begins to eat. She cleans up as she goes and before she knows it, it's midnight. She goes upstairs and opens everyone's door to see if they are all asleep. Once she reaches Reikos room. She sees the posters of her as Nightshade. Her eyes furrow and look distantly at the posters. She shuts her door and goes to bed herself.

The next morning everyone is running around. "Oh my god I can't believe we overslept!" Katsumi yells.  
"Where's sis? Is she still not up yet?" Kaori yells as she opens up Masako's door. Masako is snuggling her pillow and muttering something under her breath. "Sis! We are late!" Masako jumps awake.  
"Who's late!? Nobody better be late in this house!"  
"No you idiot! Not that late! Late for school!" Masako looks at the clock and screeches.  
"Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" She jumps out of bed and quickly gets dressed. She hands everyone their bags and rush out the door. They arrive just in time the bell rings as they find their homeroom. It's much smaller than any of the other rooms, but serves its purpose. Masako pants at the podium as the kids flop into chairs exhausted.

She catches her breath and clears her throat. "Alright. Let's begin…." She makes herself look presentable and professional. "Welcome to your first day at U.A!" Once the panic is swept off her face, she smiles and makes everyone feel at ease. "This is the new Hero Class of U.A! A class that doesn't just go through the hero course, but other courses as well to find what your passionate about. This first semester we will be going through a rotation. We have our typical classes, the hero courses, support and various other areas. At the end you will choose and have to undergo the tests and trials the others went through, then you will have to work hard to catch up." She looks at all their faces. Most filled with worry. "Don't worry. It's not impossible. I believe in every one of you. If you all want to be heros, then be the best hero you can be! Just take the time and figure out your talents and strengths. Soon you'll be caught up and getting your provisional licenses. Today we will be sharing a classroom with 2-A. This is to help you guys make friends with in the school. They will be your buddy system. Im also talking to Nezu and the other teachers about a dorm system for you guys as well. But for now we are staying at home the next few days." Naoko raises her hand. "Yes Naoko?"  
"So we will be merging with this class 2-A? Is this for all classes?"  
"Yes. Though I wanted this class just for hero work. Trust me. They will be the best to learn from." Katsumi speaks.  
"Wait… is 2-A the first years who won the festival? Also the ones who were… like almost killed by that psycho Stain?"  
"Exactly. They have experience with real villains and hero encounters. While they are a magnet for trouble. The experiences they have gained makes me confident in their ability to teach you what I can't." She smiles and claps her hands together. "Let's go meet the other class shall we?"

The group moves through the halls as Masako leads them to 2-A's classroom. She stands in front of the door and opens it. She and the small class walks into the classroom. She hears a familiar voice over by the teachers podium. "Well speak of the devil." She looks over and sees Aizawa grinning slyly at her.  
"Aizawa?!" She yells. All the students from both sides look confused. Masako glares at him and trembles a bit. "You didn't tell me….. 2-A was your homeroom."  
"Did I forget to tell you?"  
"You didn't forget you asshole…..!" Kaori looks at them.  
"Wait you two know each other?" The foster group looks at Masako with expectant eyes. She sighs and nods.  
"We came here to U.A together years ago." Reiko perks up.  
"You came to U.A?" She asks in awe.  
"We can talk about this later." Masako says composing herself.

Aizawa gets himself together too and speaks lazily at the class before him. "This is Masako Yugiri. Homeroom teacher for the new hero class. This class is composed of students who missed their first year here, yet qualified. An unfortunate circumstance lead them to work from the confines of their home, so they are a bit behind on all the hero work we did last year. They will be here to shadow our hero course work and learn from you by shadowing you." Class 2-A looks confused but accepts this. "So because of the new addition to the class we will be choosing new seating arrangements. Adding the new students to the mix will be a benefit for them to meet new people. We will choose the seating arrangements at random." He pulls out a box with slips of paper inside. "We will say the seat number and who will be sitting there. It's also a benefit for you to learn names and faces." Masako nods and smiles.  
"Everyone line up by the board and we will call out each name."

They all group together lining up by the board. There are four rows of seven desks. Aizawa pulls out the first piece of paper. "Seat one will be Naoko Kyushu." Naoko walks to the seat closest to the front by the door and sits. Masako pulls out the next one.  
"Rikido Sato is in seat two." A tall young man with brown spikey hair, dark beady eyes, and huge lips sits behind Naoko. Aizawa choses the next one.  
"Next is Momo Yaoyorozu." Aizawa seems bored already and Masako rolls her eyes. A young female with long black hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. She has dark eyes that resemble a cat in a way. Masako puts on a smile.  
"Kyoka Jiro." A girl with short dark purple hair and headphone jacks hanging from her earlobes. Her eyes match her hair. This goes on for awhile, then everyone is in their new seats.  
"That took a lot longer than I expected." Aizawa is obviously annoyed with the whole process.  
"No you're just lazy." All the kids can feel the tension in the air between them. A young man with red spiky hair and eyes to match raises his hand. His eyes are a deep crimson and has a light scar above his right eye.  
"Uh… Mr Aizawa? Shouldn't we be testing our quirks like we did in the beginning of last year?"  
"No. We have a different test for you this year." The door opens once more and everyone looks. A small and sickly man walks through the door. He has thick blond hair that has two bangs framing his face. He is in a suit that is way too big for him. His eyes have a dark shadow cast over them but all that can be seen is his bright blue eyes. All the new hero class members look in awe as the man comes in. "All Might will take this from here."

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Katsumi Yugiri

Hero Name: Neon Light

Birthday: April 14

Age: 17

Height: 5'6" (5' 9"+ in heels)

Quirk: Blue Lightning

Likes: Heels, soba, feeling powerful

Dislikes: Being looked down upon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Masako walks over to the man and bows. "It's a pleasure All Might. Im Masako Yugiri. Thank you for teaching my students."  
"Please don't be so formal Miss Yugiri." He gives her a calming smile and focuses his attention to the class. "Alright. As you can see, im teaching heroics again this year. I can't teach hands on tactics but I can still teach in a classroom. So we brought in a second heroics teacher for hands on training." A small messy green haired kid speaks up.  
"A second one?"  
"Yes. A friend of mine said she would help out. Think of her as a teacher in training. She's outside and going to help us with this test. So suit up and meet us out in ground beta."

They all walk out of the classroom. The 2-A kids chatter among themselves while the new class stays in the back of the pack, quiet and feeling out of place. Chuya looks over at Kaori. "Should…. We try and talk to them or…?"  
"Not yet…." She sounds a bit unsure. "Lets have them make the first approach. We are kinda invading…"  
"I don't know… I think that would give off the anti social impression…" Reiko states. "I kinda wanna talk to that Jiro chick. She seems pretty badass to me." Katsumi scoffs.  
"Of course she would to you. I think she's bad news."  
"Anyone who isn't 'pretty in pink' is bad news to you Katsumi…" Reiko rolls her eyes at Katsumi.

Once outside the changing rooms, Shun goes with the guys, and the rest in with the girls. Once Shun walks into the changing room, he is met by weird stares. "Uh…. what?" He asks. He looks behind him to see if anyone was there that they could be looking at. No one is there. A short guy with purple balls as hair, walks over to him slow and creepy like. He has a lisp when he speaks.  
"You are super lucky…." He is starting to freak Shun out. "You have a class full of hot chicks!" He looks devastated and starts to cry. A guy with blond hair and a black streak in his hair steps over to Shun.  
"Sorry about him. He's a bit pervy. Your Kazuya right?"  
"Yeah…" The guy smiles and puts his hand on Shun's shoulder.  
"The name is Kaminari! Welcome to the class man!"  
"Thanks." He seems a bit nervous.  
"No reason to be nervous. We are all pretty chill. Well except Bakugo." An ash blond spiky haired guy shifts his red eyes toward Kaminari.  
"What did you say dumbass?!" He yells.  
"See what I mean?" They all laugh and Shun smiles and laughs too. The guys start to change into their blue workout outfit.

The girls walk into the changing room and are bombarded by a girl with pink skin short pink hair gold eyes with a black scalera, and a girl who is totally invisible except for her clothes. They are over excited and ask over a million questions. The one known as Yaoyorozu steps up and pulls the two away from the small group. "Sorry about them. They can get a bit over excited." She says while the girls pout.  
"It's nice to have more girls in the class." A cute girl with short brown cropped hair says as she gets dressed.  
"Seriously. Some of the guys are cool but, I'd rather have more girls to talk to." Says the pink girl. The invisible girl puts on her sweats.  
"I don't know, the new guy is kinda cute." She says cutely. The girls are still awkward but are now talking to some of the girls and are coming out of their shell. Katsumi is on her phone rather than participating in the group.

They all meet up at ground beta and the teachers stand there, including a new face. She has long dark cherry colored hair pulled back in a low ponytail, glowing green eyes, and in a white and dark pink kimono. She has no shoes on. All Might steps up and speaks. "This is my good friend, Kana Chikara." She smiles and bows. Her voice is mature and calm.  
"I'm glad to finally meet the famous hero class of U.A. Toshinori has talked about you all in his letters."  
"Kana! Don't use my name!" He freaks out and she just smiles.  
"I'm not calling you by your hero name. You will always be Toshi." She teases him and he blushes. "Now this test is not difficult. We will be using the ball test as Mr Aizawa used on you before." Aizawa and Masako eyes are still locked on each other. "Erm… but I will be using some new equipment. It will measure how hard your hits are. So you all, will be fighting me." They all have a mix of different looks. From worry, concern, confidence, and nervousness. Kana takes the top part of her Kimono off and ties the sleeves around her waist. She is wearing a black sports top that is cut right under her breast. It also shows she is in great shape and has a slightly chiseled midriff. She also has little round stickers all over her body. "These stickers measure the impact from your attacks." She gets a sly smile and looks at the array of students before her. "Lets begin."

The test is over and all the kids look like they had everything taken out of them. The red haired guy is panting on the ground. "Jeez…. She's a monster…." Shun is beside him and looks over at Kaminari, who is being made fun of by Jiro and Reiko for him scrambling his brain.  
"No joke. We all gave her our all and she is still standing…. She must be hella strong to go so many rounds." A young man with black hair and what looks like tape dispensers on his elbows nods in agreement.  
"Worst part is she never even attacked. We ended up hurting ourselves rather than her." They look over at the teachers surrounded by the computer.

Aizawa looks at the results and looks at Masako. "I'm impressed with your kids. They are about on par with my students."  
"It wasn't luck. I trained them hard last year." Aizawa points to Shun's name.  
"This one is concerning."  
"He just arrived and didn't go through the training I put the others through. He has a long way to go, but I know he can do it." All Might looks at the results with Kana.  
"Incredible. These kids can really pack a punch. I almost had to use my quirk on one of the kids." Kana states in awe.  
"Oh? Which one?" All Might asks curiously.  
"This one. Katsuki Bakugo. While Midoriya was pretty strong, Bakugo's last move was extreme. He was aiming for victory."  
"Thats young Bakugo. He is pretty rash with his moves."  
"Agreed. But I did tell them to go all out. I guess he took it literal." She chuckles. "Now Mineta on the other hand…. He may not be a hand to hand fighter. But he will eventually have to learn."  
"I agree." Masako perks up. "While his quirk is good for subduing, he will eventually be met with a challenge of face to face confrontation. Whether he is a rescue or a villain capture. While their physical quirks are all nice and strong, some of their physical attacks are pretty weak."  
"What do you suggest?" Aizawa asks her.

The kids all watch as their teachers talk. Komori is on the ground feeling around for something. The red haired guy walks over to her and kneels beside her. "Hey you ok?" He asks. She looks in his general direction but not directly at him.  
"Yeah… I just dropped my glasses out of my pocket. I can't see without them, but I also can't fight with them on. Its so dumb…" She is obviously upset with herself for dropping them.  
"Hey now. Don't worry I'll help you look."  
"You don't have to… If there weren't so many people it would be easy… I could use my echolocation…."  
"It's not a problem. Having two sets of eyes is better than one. Where did you have them last?" Komori thinks.  
"I remember putting them in my pocket before fighting. I don't remember checking to see if they were there after the fight."  
"I'll look where you fought. I'll be right back." She can hear him run off and soon run back. He puts her glasses on her and smiles. "There we go." She straightens them and smiles.  
"Thank you so much!"  
"Not a problem. The names Kirishima."  
"Yoruzaki. Thank you again." He helps her up and she stretches her wings.  
"Your wings are badass!" She looks at him confused.  
"You like my wings? They don't freak you out?"  
"Nah! I think they suit you. I definitely couldn't pull them off." Komori's eyes sparkle.  
"Thank you Kirishima. I'm a bit self conscious about them. I can't really use them in battle yet, I have to build the muscle so I can fly longer."  
"I feel it. I can't use my hardening for too long. Wipes me out you know?"

Reiko and Jiro are talking off to the side. "You play instruments to?" Reiko asks Jiro.  
"Yeah. My parents taught me some of the basics on all the instruments I own."  
"We should have our own band. Im not perfect at the instruments, but I know how to play. I can teach you some notes on whatever you need help on."  
"That's really cool of you. You used your voice a lot in the fight. Does it hurt?"  
"A bit. No more than usual though. When I first started training, I would use my voice to where it bled."  
"That sounds horrible."  
"It was. I remember I pushed myself too hard and I was out of a voice for a week. I know my limits now."  
"Not to be nosy, but are you related to the hero Present Mic? He has the same quirk."  
"Not that I know of. I don't know much of my birth family. He could be a cousin maybe." She scratches the back of her neck. "My parents died when I was young. So I never knew much about them."  
"Im sorry. I didn't-"  
"No it's cool. I feel like they lead Masako to me somehow. I was her first foster. She was so awkward at first. She had no clue how to raise me or her sisters. But she wanted to do some good in her life. While she isn't a pro hero, she wanted to be someone's hero."  
"She seems like a kind person. Does she have a quirk?"  
"The twins says she does, but she doesn't use it. She trained us with just physical strength and speed alone." Reiko looks at Masako, then someone catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. Bakugo stares at her and walks away. "What's up with him?" She asks.  
"That's just Bakugo. He's just stubborn and hardheaded. Very cocky and not very polite. We like him, but at the same time we don't. He's very complicated."  
"Bakugo…" She watches him leave. "He looks… familiar."

Chuya is fixing her hair and a not so scrambled Kaminari waltzes over to her. "So how about it? You, me going out to eat?" She looks at him and smiles.  
"Sure."  
"Wait really?!" He looks shocked and doesn't know what to say next. She grabs his tie and pulls him close.  
"Once you figure out what to say next, I'll go out with you. Until then, you better not flirt with anyone else." She winks and boops his nose. She walks off and waves down the girl with short brown hairl. "Your Uraraka right? Man you surprised me in the test."  
"Thank you. What did you do to Kaminari? He looks frozen." Chuya looks back and laughs. He is standing there as red as a tomato.  
"I think that flirt met his match. I could tell he was flirty from the moment I laid eyes on him. He can walk the walk, but once he gets to a point, he doesn't know what to do next. He's going to be so fun to tease." She gets a wide grin.  
"Thats evil!"  
"I may be a bit evil, but I always try and make a lesson out of it. This though, is just for fun."  
"Evil!"

Katsumi looks at a young man with half red hair and half white. His left eye is turquoise with a burn around it and his right is a chocolate brown. She walks over with a sway in her hips and smiles at him. "Hey you." He looks at her, she looks like a stereotypical preppy girl. "Your Todoroki right? Endevor's son? You must be like, super popular."  
"I guess?" His voice is monotone.  
"Oh now don't be coy. Your dad is the number one hero."  
"Don't." She looks at him and he glares at her. "Do not bring up my father." He walks away from her, leaving her in a stunned silence. Kaori walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"You know… not everyone likes popularity Katsumi." She slaps Kaori's hand off of her and looks angry.  
"Shut up. You don't know what your talking about." She walks away angry.

Naoko and Shun are talking and a man with short black hair with a blue tint to it, and blue eyes walks up to them both. He very dramatically bows to them. "I'm sorry I never had the chance to introduce myself! I'm a horrible class representative! My name is Tenya Iida!"  
"Iida? You're related to Ingenium! He is my idol!" Shun gushes.  
"I'm glad to hear that my brother can still spark inspiration in people…"  
"I… heard what happened to him last year… I couldn't believe it." Shun looks sad and bows to Iida. "He was and is still a hero worth looking up to. He… well you both have a similar quirk to mine. I'm not strong, but im fast. I hope I can live up to you both." Naoko smiles and ruffles his hair.  
"Aw look at you Shun. You're such a fanboy."  
"Shut up Naoko…." Iida smiles and nods at Shun.  
"If you ever need any help, I will be glad to help."  
"Thank you Iida. I appreciate that." Iida and Shun shake hands and Naoko smiles and hugs Shun. "Naokooooooo!"  
"I can't help it! I'm so happy!"

They all head back to class, a lot happier and closer than they were a mere few hours ago. Throughout the day, they got to know each other better and by the end of class, blended in, as if they all knew each other from the year before. Before the new class leaves for the day, a man whose long blond hair is styled upward, and has sunglasses covering his eyes runs by the class. He looks out of breath and stares at Masako.  
"No freaking way… Yugiri?" She looks at the man and a spark of realization hits.  
"Yamada?" She smiles. Yamada, or better known as Present Mic, runs over and sweeps her off her feet in a hug. She laughs and the kids all look at the two.  
"The infamous trio is back together baby!" He yells as he swings an arm over Aizawa. Who looks less than thrilled to be in the group huddle. Masako slips out and smiles.  
"I think I need to introduce you guys officially to the kids. Kids you may know them as your teachers but they are my friends from when I was in school. Yamada, Aizawa, I want you to meet my foster kids."  
"Your a mom?!" Yamada freaks out and Masako laughs.  
"Not even. I'm more like, a big foster sister than a mom."  
"That's for sure. She's not responsible for the title of mom…" Kaori says teasingly.  
"What did you say brat?"

Yamada looks at the kids and eyes the twins. "Hey hey now. Aren't these your little sisters?"  
"Yeah this is Kaori and Katsumi. They were so little last time you guys met them."  
"I didn't realize they were this old already…." Aizawa states looking at them.  
"Right? I still thought they were like…. Five." The girls look confused.  
"Oh. I just had a thought! Yamada I want you to meet one of the kids in particular." She pulls over Reiko and smiles. "This is Reiko. She has a quirk just like yours. If you could, I'd like you to train her a bit." Yamada looks her over.  
"What's your damage?" He asks her.  
"I um…." She whispers something and looks at his face, he is in utter shock then goes back to energetic.  
"Outrageous! I'll do it!" He strikes a dramatic pose and Masako smiles.  
"Thanks Yamada! I owe you big time!"  
"Nah! Let's all make a day to catch up and we'll call it even!"  
"You know it! I gotta get them home and figure out what Nezu decided on dorms. I'll see you guys later!"

She walks out the door with the kids and Yamada looks at Aizawa. "She's certainly changed." He says to him. Aizawa looks at his face and nods.  
"Yeah. But also… doesn't feel like much has changed. She's obviously still the same Masako that we grew up with. I feel like she's hiding something though. Something about her has changed and I don't like it."\

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Reiko Gakari

Hero Name: Vibrita

Birthday: August 23

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Quirk: Vocal Sound Wave

Likes: Music, instruments, singing

Dislikes: Uncoordination


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next week flies by fast. Masako walks into their small homeroom and smiles. "Well guys! I finally heard about the dorm situation!" The kids all perk up and wait in anticipation. "Since you all got along well with Aizawa's class and there's only a few of us, we agreed that you guys will dorm with class 2-A."  
"Seriously?! That rocks!" Reiko pumps her fist.  
"All of our stuff is being packed and shipped this evening thanks to Nezu. If you see him in the halls, thank him and thank Aizawa for agreeing to it. Today we have a few announcements." She looks at a sheet of paper and smiles. "We will be going to the USJ with classes 2-A and 2-B to learn about the rescue side of things this week. Then soon we will be getting ready for this years sports festival. That will be your time to shine and attract recruiters. As for today, you have your generalized classes with 2-A. After school, follow them into the dorms and we will get everyone settled."

The class walks over to 2-A. They all bow and say thank you to Aizawa before he leaves. The two classes are excited over the new arraignment. Aizawa sees Masako on the phone looking serious. "How is she today?" She is talking to someone on the other end. "I see. So not much better...Give me whatever update you can give me." She pauses. "Yes. Thank you." She hangs up and looks at Aizawa.  
"Everything alright?" She looks at her phone in silence.  
"I hope so…. I got a call yesterday about a girl they want me to foster… but she is in rough shape." They walk down the hall to the staff room together.  
"What happened?"  
"Her parents attacked her once they found out she has a quirk. While usually a rare case, it's become more popular that people who don't have quirks are having children with quirks."  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yes and no. She's injured, but her mental state right now is what is troublesome. She has been hysterical since they brought her in. She can't come to terms with what her parents have done. Once she calms, I hope to have her in my care. I spoke to Nezu about having her put in my class. According to the doctors, it could take a few weeks with her physical and mental injuries." She looks sad and scared at the same time. "I don't want her to do anything to herself. I just want her to feel safe…."  
"You have a good heart Masako… but sometimes…. You have to face a lost cause."  
"She isnt a lost cause." She snaps. "She isn't completely broken yet. She just needs some TLC. I plan to visit her later in the week." Aizawa sighs.  
"You are still stubborn…."  
"And you are still cold."

They finally make it into the staff room. It's pretty bare since the general teachers are teaching at the moment. Masako sits at her desk and shuffles through some papers. Aizawa sits next to her in silence. He shifts his eyes to her a few times and goes back to staring at his desk. "I can feel you staring at me Shota." She says without looking at him. "What do you want to ask? I'm an open book." He eyes her suspiciously.  
"Why did you retire? I know you never really liked the spotlight, but a hero is all you ever talked about being in school. Then you suddenly retire. What happened?"  
"I was done being a hero. That's all there is to it."  
"You are such a bad liar…." She puts her papers down and looks at Aizawa.  
"What do you want from me Shota?"  
"I want you to tell me the truth."  
"I… damn it Shota… Why can't you just leave this alone?"  
"Because im worried about you. Is that wrong?" She stays silent and goes back to her papers.  
"I'm not ready… to tell you. I trust you Shota, but this…. This is something I need to be ready to share. All I ask is that you trust me." Aizawa looks at her again. Her face is full of pain and trauma. Her hands trembling. He takes one of her hands and squeezes it. She looks at him in surprise.  
"Im… not good at this comforting thing…. But i'm here whenever you're ready to tell me. You have never given me a reason to not trust you. After all these years of you being gone…. I'd still trust you with my life." Masako smiles and relaxes a bit.  
"Thanks." He lets go of her hand and goes back to his cold, uncaring front.

After school, the kids all meet in the common area of the dorms. Aizawa, Masako, and Kana are all there. The small green hair kid, known as Izuku Midoriya, speaks up. "Um… excuse me… Miss Chikara? Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" She looks at Midoriya with a sheepish look.  
"Its…. kinda a long story… but my house flooded so i'm rooming here until my house gets fixed up." She chuckles a bit. Aizawa speaks ignoring the embarrassed Kana.  
"My kids, your room set up is the same as last year." He pulls out a floor plan that was similar to the one from when they first moved in. Kaminari looks at the paper.  
"Holy crap. You weren't kidding. It's the exact same." Hagakure squeals and jumps excitedly.  
"Yay! Kyushu is my neighbor!" She hugs Naoko and she laughs. Shun looks at the paper and looks around.  
"Who is Bakugo?" Kirishima rushes over to Shun and throws an arm around him.  
"I'll show ya to your room. Bakugo is next to mine" Bakugo looks at Kirishima.  
"You act like i'm gonna kill him or something. Come on nerd." Bakugo heads toward the rooms and Shun follows.

Reiko looks at the paper and sighs. "Man I was hoping we would be next to each other Jiro."  
"Its cool. At least we don't have to go too far to see each other."  
"That is a true statement." Yaoyorozu and Asui look at the paper.  
"So our floor has the teachers then?" Yaoyorozu asks. Masako smiles and nods.  
"We were gonna take the second floor, but I figured best not to get on Katsumi's bad side and keep her and Kaori seperate. Plus Chikara said she likes the top floor." She looks at Kana with an exhausted look.

Ashido jumps around and looks so giddy. "I have a good idea! How about when you all unpack us girls have a homework party! Its going to be late by the time you unpack and doing homework together will be a lot faster."  
"Im down." Kaori nods and the other girls agree. The guys cross their arms.  
"Hey why is it girls only?" Sero asks.  
"So we can talk about girl stuff, duh! And besides you guys are going to go upstairs and get straight to work, then bed."  
"You make a fair point." Katsumi looks at her phone and closes her eyes.  
"Sorry. I'm gonna have to pass. I have better things to do today than to hang with you pack of losers." She walks out of the dorms and slams the door behind her.  
"Katsumi is kinda mean." Tsu says. Kaori sighs and shakes her head.  
"She doesn't mean it Tsu. Peer pressure gets the better of her. Sometimes I wonder if she really believes she is as catty as she acts." Naoko breaks the tension.  
"Hey let's get our rooms done so we can talk about makeup!" The guys look awkward and walk upstairs. Reiko smirks and ruffles her hair.  
"You wanna gossip about boys don't you?"  
"Duh!" The girls laugh and head up to their room. Kana follows the girls and leaves Aizawa and Masako alone.

It's quiet and Masako sits on the sofa. She lets out a huge sigh and smiles. "I wish we had dorms when we went to school. Can you imagine how much trouble we would have gotten into?"  
"You mean more than you and Yamada drug me into?"  
"You enjoyed the risk."  
"Slightly."  
"I remember before graduation someone insisted we go to ground beta past dark." Aizawa looks away.  
"That was a different reason. I didn't expect us to get caught so easily."  
"What reason could you possibly have called me out in the middle…. Of…" Her words trail off as Aizawa refuses to look at her. "Oh my god… you wanted to…. Confess to me…."  
"Don't make a big deal out of it now…." He looks annoyed.  
"How can I not?! Shota you…. I…." Her words can't come out straight. "I was so scared that I was more of an annoyance to you….. I never thought in a million years…."  
"You were an annoyance." His words come out sharp. "But the thought of us not being together everyday made me realize how much I cared for you. Once we got caught, I took it as a sign that, we weren't meant to be together." She is in shock and looks at Aizawa.  
"Shota…."  
"It's been a long time and i'm sure we-" A shadow goes into his eyes and makes everything dark. "Masako… please give me my sight back…."  
"Not until you answer me truthfully. Without looking at my face, without seeing my emotions. I want you to tell me, how you feel about me now. Have those feelings gone? When I retired… did you forget all about me?" Her voice doesn't tell him how shes feeling. He keeps his stone face and answers.  
"Of course I didn't forget you idiot. The feelings didn't stop either. You came back into my life, and we acted as if nothing has changed, and nothing did. When I saw you, all those feelings came rushing back." He smirks a bit. "You are still annoying as hell. But I think I can deal with it." His sight returns to him and Masako is in tears. She leans against his chest and cries into it.

She grips his shirt and starts sobbing. His expression is stoney, but pulls her in and lets her cry. "I never forgot you, Shota… never. I always thought about you, where you went, what you've become. Your still the same cold Shota Aizawa I remember. Also the same caring one as well. You never showed how you were feeling. Unlike me who was an open book. We are so different." She cries and chuckles. "But I loved that about you. You were always leaving me guessing. Surprising me around every corner. And when you finally smiled, it always made me happy. Even if you were just trying to tease me." He strokes her hair and hugs her close.  
"Let's… take this slow. We've been away from each other a long time… I want to catch up…. Know what you have been up to the past five years."  
"Alright. Just… let me stay like this for awhile… I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Masako…."

They both go their dorms before the girls take over the common area with their pjs on. They all whip out their homework and start to do it. Ashido starts the girl talk. "Sooooo ladies. Anyone you have your eye on already?" Reiko snickers.  
"That's seriously how this is starting? I swear I thought the boy gossip was a joke."  
"It may have been but im seriously curious on what kind of guys you are into!" Naoko thinks.  
"I like mine tall and smart. I'm a sucker for the tip toe kisses." Hagakure giggles.  
"So like Iida?" Naoko turns bright red and looks caught off guard.  
"Iida? I mean sure… I guess he's tall and smart, but at the same time he's a bit…. Too serious I think. Besides…. My tail tends to scare guys off." Shows everyone her tail. The 2-A girls ooh and ahhh.  
"You never fought with it during the training…. I didn't know that was your quirk ..." Yaoyorozu inspects it and Naoko looks embarrassed. "Its it like a scorpion?"  
"N-no… My tail sucks out ones energy and puts it into mine…. Or I can use my supply of energy and put it into another person. Not too practical to use for a physical test. And…. I need to learn how to not stab people with it….." Uraraka looks impressed.  
"So… can you bring people back to life…?" Its quiet for a moment and Naoko shakes her head.  
"I can't give life… to something already dead…. But I can take life if i'm not too careful…. As long as there is a heartbeat, I can give it energy." Yaoyorozu looks concerned.  
"Thats…. A lot of responsibility to have… it must be a huge weight on your shoulders…."  
"A bit… but thats why I only rely on it when I absolutely have to. I accidentally stabbed Komori with it the other week…. I thought I killed her… a huge fight broke out in the house." She shakes her head and smiles. "Enough gloom! Chuya! Men!"

Chuya finishes a question and shares it with Tsu before answering. "Lets see… Someone fun to tease!" She chuckles and Uraraka points to her.  
"EVIL!"  
"I'm just joking… Lets see…. Someone who deeply cares for me and would never hurt me. Unafraid to tell me he loves me. Im not too picky as long as he treats me right."  
"I can't think of anyone like that in our class." Jiro states bluntly.  
"Doesn't have to be from our class does it?"  
"No but it makes it more fun!" Ashido states.  
"Now that I think about it, you sure love to tease Kaminari…" Uraraka claims.  
"It's fun you should try teasing Midoriya." Uraraka hides her face. Tsu looks at Komori.

Komori looks away. "I have no time for men…."  
"I call crap on that miss hopeless romantic." Kaori stares her down.  
"Ok ok fineeee. I like the cheesy trope of the guy rescuing the girl! I may be fully capable of helping myself… but everyone is human and has their limits.I want him to save me from mine…." Hagakure hugs Komori.  
"So cuuuute!"  
"I didn't picture you as the lovey type." Jiro is astonished.  
"Yeah well… my appearance puts everyone off…."  
Reiko stretches. "Guess mine would have to be…. The tsundere type."  
"Seriously?" Ashido looks weirded out. "Arnt they kinda scary?"  
"That's yandere…. Tsundere is where the guy acts like he doesn't care but really does."  
"That makes more sense…" Kaori sighs and points to herself.  
"My turn I suppose…. Lets see…. I like mysterious types…" Uraraka tilts her head.  
"Like ...Tokoyami…?" Kaori shakes her head.  
"See he is mysterious… but not the level of mysterious I find… appealing. And trust me there is a whole 'nother level of mystery above Tokoyami that's really… well… sexy. I'll probably never find someone like that though." The girls continue their homework and the girl talk, then go to bed.

Later on in the week, Masako stands in front of a hospital and walks inside. She is greeted by a nurse at the door. "Miss Yugiri?" She asks.  
"Yes." Masako inhales and looks at the nurse full of nervousness. "How is she today?" The nurse walks her down the hall as she asks her question.  
"She is calmer… but not all here."  
"I see." They walk into a plain room with just a table and chairs. A girl cuffed by her hands and in a hospital gown sits in the chair. "Are the cuffs necessary?"  
"She has tried to escape, they suppress her quirk." Masako sits in the chair across the girl. She is about the same age as the rest of the kids in her care. Her hair is long and white with different bright and pastel colors scattered throughout as if she were splattered with paint. Sitting makes the tip of her hair brush against the ground. Her skin is the color of coal with what looks like paint splattered on her skin as well. Upon closer inspection the colors are a part of her skin. Her eyes are blue one moment, she blinks slowly and they turn a purple color. Masako tries to get the girl to look at her, but she just looks gone. "Ayako…?"

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Komori Yoruzaki

Hero Name: Sonar

Birthday: October 31

Age: 16

Height:5'3"

Quirk: Bat Abilities (Flight and Echolocation. Also partially blind)

Likes: Fruit, music, and video games

Dislikes: Mornings


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weekend finally arrives. Aizawa, Yamada, and Masako are all sitting in a bar with a drink in front of them. Yamada laughs loudly. "Oh man! I never thought we'd be together again like this!" Masako chuckles and sips her beer.  
"Its like nothings changed. Except that thing on your face Yamada."  
"What? Don't like the stache?"  
"Its just weird. I've always imagined Shota with stubble though. So I wasn't too surprised to see him with it."  
"Why don't you call me by my first name?"  
"Maybe because she likes me better…." Aizawa states blankly.  
"Aw man thats cold…." Masako smiles and sips her beverage again. She gets a bit quiet as her mind wanders. Everything around her sort of disappears. She slowly lifts her mug once more to her lips and hears a woman's blood curdling scream. Her whole body jerked back to reality and she drops the mug on the floor. Aizawa and Yamada look at her and she looks paler than a ghost. Her whole body is trembling. The bartender rushes over and asks if she's alright.  
"Yeah…. Im fine. It slipped out of my hand… Sorry it scared me a bit. Ill pay for the mug." The bartender says its ok and cleans up the mess. Aizawa notices Masako hands are still trembling.

She puts on a smile and looks at the guys. "Sorry. Im really clumsy today."  
"You sure you are alright? You look sick."  
"Shes fine." Aizawa says bluntly. "If anything she cant handle her alcohol." He stands and walks over to her. "Come on. Let's get you home."  
"Already? But I feel like we just got here!" Yamada yells in protest.  
"We all have had about two beers and at least three shots. I'm tired and want to go home. And I feel uncomfortable leaving her intoxicated with you."  
"Whats that mean?!" Masako sighs and chuckles.  
"It means he doesn't want to have to get up to let me into the dorms. I don't have a key yet."  
"Ah I see. Well imma stay for a bit. You two be safe getting back."  
"Will do, Hizashi." Yamada smiles and watches them leave as he orders another drink.

Masako and Aizawa walk side by side, they are quiet and awkward. Masako looks at him in his stoney face. "Thanks Shota…."  
"For what?"  
"Covering for me with Yam- Hizashi…." Aizawa stops and grabs her arm pulling her into an ally, pinning her against a wall. His tall figure looming over her, it's dark so all that can really be seen is his pale face. Its filled with irritation. "Shota?!"  
"Don't call him by his first name when it's just us."  
"What…?"  
"Yamada's name… I…. only want you to call me by my name." He gets super close to Masako. The smell of alcohol tickles her nose.  
"Shota… are you a jealous drunk?"  
"I'm not drunk….. But…. I am a bit jealous." He moves a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. He slides his hand lightly down her neck and gets closer to her face. Masako's heart speeds up as he creeps closer. She finally closes the gap between them connecting his lips to hers. He kisses her deeply and passionately. Once they part Aizawa sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "So much for taking things slow…. Sorry about that…." Shes quiet for a moment before speaking.  
"Don't be. I wanted to do that just as much as you did." They embrace each other again. Masako makes a shadow around them before they kiss once more.

At the dorms, all the students are doing their own thing. Yaoyorozu is holding a tutoring session in the kitchen area for Kaminari, Aishido, Ojiro, Chuya, and Sero. Kirishima and Komori are playing video games in the common area, Reiko and Jiro are having a keyboard lesson upstairs, Iida, Naoko, and Shun are having a technique study outside. Kaori and Katsumi are sitting outside enjoying the breeze. Everyone else is either in their rooms or off campus visiting their families.

Kaminari is looking frustrated at the assignment before him. He grips is hair and yells in anger. "I don't get this Yaoyorozu!" Chuya lightly touches one of his hands. Kaminari looks at her and she gives him a warm smile.  
"Here how about I show you a different way. Is that ok Yaoyorozu?"  
"I don't mind." Yaoyorozu continues tutoring others as Chuya takes her notebook and shows Kaminari how to do the question in another way. His doesn't take his eyes off of Chuya as she explains. She suddenly looks at him softly and smiles again.  
"You getting this Kaminari?" He blinks a few times and looks embarrassed.  
"Oh! Yeah!" He goes back to the notebook and takes notes.

Reiko is watching Jiro's hand techniques as she plays the keyboard. "You almost got it Jiro." Jiro stops playing and rubs her hands.  
"Mind if we take a break?" She asks.  
"Not at all. I'll go get us something to drink." She stands and walks out the door, she turns too quickly and runs into something sturdy. She looks up and Bakugo is standing there, with his usual angry face.  
"Hey have you seen Deku anywhere?" He asks her.  
"Deku? Whose that?" Bakugo looks caught off guard.  
"Deku! Izuku Midoriya!" He bursts out.  
"Oh Midoriya? He went to visit his mom today. He and Uraraka went to help her move things around."  
"Tch ... figures…. He was supposed to fight me." Reiko sighs.  
"Well…. I don't know what to tell ya…." She rubs the back of her neck and looks up. Bakugo quickly looks away. "You sure do stare a lot."  
"I'm not staring!"  
"You are staring! I catch you staring at me all the time! Since we first saw each other at the quirk test!" He stays quiet for a minute before speaking.  
"You look like someone I used to know back in elementary school… I really liked talking to her, and she just ... disappeared."  
"You were the boy…. Who wanted to be like All Might…." Katsuki looks at her and Reiko stares. "I knew I knew you from somewhere. You were hiding with me in the play area. From the friend that you described as…. 'A lost puppy'. You gave me a piece of string, so that it would remind me to keep our promise… to meet up again."  
"You remember me ...?"  
"Of course…. You were the only one who didn't judge me for wearing hand-me-downs. Or that I looked up to Nightshade. We said that spot was just for us, no judgments. We could sit there and talk…." She chuckles. "I kept that string for so long…. I didn't know that I would be moving foster homes that night. I moved so far away, I didn't come back until Masako fostered me a few years later." Bakugos eyes are wide, he looks like he's at a loss for words. "We can talk about this later. I am in the middle of a lesson." She smiles sadly at him before going down the stairs.

Iida and Shun are talking and Naoko is sitting on the ground taking a drink of water. Naoko looks over at the boys and sees both smiling. She had never seen Iida smile until this moment. She feels her face flush and butterflies in her stomach. Iida walks over to her and she looks away as if she wasn't staring. "You did well today Kyushu. Even though I don't think you used your quirk."  
"I… I didnt. I don't like using it. I want to be a hero with physical strength only."  
"You don't like your quirk?"  
"No…. I only use it in life or death emergencies."  
"I see. It must be hard to control."  
"Something like that." She grips the water bottle slightly.  
"Just know i'm here if you need anything." She looks up and he's smiling at her. She cant help but smile back. He holds his hand out to help her up.  
"Thank you Iida." She takes it and he pulls her up. Shun looks ready to start again. And they both walked over to him.

Kaori is resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she leans on her knee. She and Katsumi sit in silence in front of the dorms away from the other classmates. Katsumi looks irritated and bored. "So… your 'friends' ditched you again?" Katsumi shoots Kaori a look of pure rage.  
" Do. Not. Start!" She hisses through her teeth.  
"I'm sorry that im tired of seeing my sister get pushed around by rich bitch jerks. Like do you think they are actually your friends Katsumi? You are so much smarter than this!"  
"Stop talking about my friends Kaori! You don't understand because you are a loser! Always will be!" Katsumi shrills at Kaori. Kaori is unmoving, but she raises her voice in irritation.  
"If caring and telling the truth is being a loser than so be it! Ever since Yatsuru's death you act like everyone is below you! You adopted these fake friends for what?" Katsumi is taken aback.  
"D-Don't say her name…. You have no right to use her name!" They are both quiet for a long time.  
"Popularity doesn't make you happy Katsumi…."  
"It makes me happy!"  
"How many times have you been left behind by them?!" Kaori stands and grounds herself. "How many times have you went to your room and cried?! Look at where their money has gotten them! A crappy hero school because they were more interested in throwing their money around! You worked hard to get here now act like the smart girl I know you are and stop pretending!" Katsumi smacks Kaori so hard that the sound echoes around the grounds. Katsumi refuses to look at Kaori as she walks away. Kaori just stares at her in silence. A male voice comes from the shadows to her right.  
"She'll come around." She turns to see Todoroki standing under a tree.  
"Todoroki…. Im sorry. I didn't realize you were there." He pats her shoulder.  
"Never give up on her." He walks past and into the dorms.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Chuya Mizua

Hero Name: Aquarius

Birthday: February 17

Age: 16

Height: 5'5"

Quirk: Water Manipulation

Likes: Dancing, the beach, sweet drinks

Dislikes: Wearing shoes


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Masako sits across from Ayako. She's a bit more stable than she was a few weeks back. She hasn't made much progress in getting her to acknowledge her. Sliding a plate of food over to her she smiles sweetly. "Here. It's not much but probably better than some of the food you've been given." She pokes at her food with a fork. "Ayako…. please …. I want to help you…. Talk to me." Ayako shovels food into her mouth and as always ignores Masako. "It's been a month and a half. You can't ignore me forever ..." She stands and turns to leave before a meek voice appears.  
"Th-thank you for the food…" Masako's heart swells as she turns to look at her. Their eyes finally meet. Masako lets out a nervous laugh.  
"Your welcome sweetheart." She sits back in the chair. Ayako stands and gets some papers off of a table and hands them to her before sitting back in her chair.  
"My… schoolwork. I'm sorry I was behind ..." On top of all the paperwork is her U.A application. Masako's eyes overflow. She wipes away any trace of tears.  
"Tell me about yourself." Ayako struggles to find words.  
"I mean… there isn't much to tell…."  
"Sorry let me start easier. Do you have any hobbies?"  
"I like art. Not one specific type of art. Just all art."  
"I see. Next time I visit I'll bring you something to do." Masako smiles and gets a small smile out of Ayako.  
"You don't have to."  
"You look so bored here. I want you to express yourself a bit more. It's the least I can do for you at the moment."  
"Thank you. I'll get better as fast as I can." Masako puts her hand on her head lightly.  
"Take your time. I want you to to heal the right way. Trust me…. I'm broken too."

She walks out of the hospital grinning ear to ear. She had finally did it. Taking a deep breath she sprints for the school as fast as she can. Her heart about to explode out of her chest by the time she reaches the cant wait to tell Aizawa, but she has to be careful on who's watching. She walks in and all of the kids are in the common area. She expected but hoped they would all be in their rooms. Aizawa looks at her in anticipation all she can do is smile. He motions to the elevators and they head up to his room. As soon as he shuts the door she hugs him tightly.  
"She actually talked to me today! If things go well the next two weeks she will be released in my care!" She is bursting with excitement. Aizawa gives a small smile and hugs her.  
"That's amazing. Congratulations." She looks at him and throws her arms around his neck and gives him a long kiss. She realizes what she did and blushes intensely.  
"Sorry… I know you said not to at the dorms. I just got really excited ..." He bonks her head and lifts her chin.  
"No point in making rules if you don't follow them." He pulled her closer and kisses her intensely. There's a knock at the door and they part quickly. "Who is it?"  
"It's Kaminari. I have a question about the homework."  
"Just a moment." He gives Masako a look with a hint of worry. She hides in the corner and makes a shadow around herself. Aizawa answers the door. They seem to be there for what seems like forever until Aizawa closes the door. Masako lets down her shadow and lets out an exasperated sigh.  
"That was close." Looking mentally exhausted she looks at him. Aizawa walks over and whispers in her ear.  
"Meet me here tonight." He then walks over to his computer and sits. She walks out of his room and as shes shutting the door behind her Kaminari walks by her.  
"Miss Yugiri?" Her heart goes straight for her throat as she gulps. She tries to calm herself before answering.  
"Yes Kaminari?" Plastering a genuine smile, she looks at him  
"I didn't see you in there just a moment ago did I? I mean… I was just in there and…" He looks genuinely confused.  
"I just poked my head in for a moment to ask him about a paper I was missing for my paperwork."  
"I see. Oh while you're here can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure whats up?" He looks visibly embarrassed.  
"Well… what does Mizua like to do?"  
"Chuya? Well…. Lets see ...She's fairly simple to impress. She just likes walks and little acts of kindness."  
"I see. Thank you Miss Yugiri!" He heads off toward the elevator in a rush. She chuckles after him and heads toward the elevators herself.

Reiko and Bakugo are walking down the street. Both silent and awkwardly trying to come up with things to say, but not saying them. They soon reach a playground where they go to a small tunnel. Reiko giggles and looks at Bakugo. "I don't think we can fit here anymore. How about the swings?" She points to the swings and smiles. They both lightly swing in more deafening silence. Bakugo looks over at her. She is wearing a black halter top that stops above her midriff, black pants, and black and neon green high top shoes. On her wrist is a silver linked chain bracelet with a red string intertwined in it.  
"You still have it…"  
"Of course I do. Like I said, you were the only one that meant anything to me back then." She smiles sweetly. "I didn't care for my foster parents. Any of them… Until Masako. It was always a case of neglect, or abuse… So when I moved I was sort of happy. But… I kept thinking about you…" Bakugo looks at her sadly. "I even tried to ride a train to meet you at one point. I ended up getting so lost. I had to call my foster parents to come find me in god knows where. I wore this string wherever I went. And whenever I was sad, I held onto it."  
"Gakari…." Bakugo just stares at her in awe. She smiles and looks at him.  
"When Masako came into my life. I had hoped that maybe you would have waited for me… I came here and waited for hours. I wanted to tell you everything, everything that happened to me…" Tears start falling from her eyes. She wipes them away. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I started to cry…." Bakugo pulls her head to his shoulder pulling both of the swings together.  
"Well… here I am. Start talking." She smiles and closes her eyes.  
"I guess…. I should start with the family I went to after I left, and how I found out I had a quirk." She pauses and sighs. "They…. Were a nice family I guess. They never seemed to be interested in me, but never really ignored me either. They had an older daughter who was terrible and cruel to me, but I never said anything."  
"Why not?" He looks irritated at her response.  
"Because I felt like…. I didn't have a reason to complain… But one day she ended up hurting me. I ended up going to the hospital. I told my fosters what she did and… they ended up defending her. I got so mad that I yelled…. And… well you see where im going. I sorta blew them away… literally."  
"That's how you found your quirk huh?" He chuckles maniacally. "Serves them right."  
"Yeaaah. Not remembering your parents kinda does that. No one knew if they had one or not, so I just never really experimented with trying to find it. Masako taught me how to harness it and control it."  
"Does she have a similar quirk?"  
"Actually…. I'm not sure what her quirk is. Kaori and Katsumi know but they refuse to say anything. Masako is a really private person." They watch the sun set and stand. They walk back to the dorms in the same awkward silence.

Kirishima leads Komori to another dorm. He holds her hand as he drags her to a huge building that says 2-B. "So who's this friend Kirishima?" She asks while giggling.  
"Trust me you'll like him. His name is Tetsutetsu." He knocks on the door and a student with vines for hair answers. She looks away from the door before Komori can get a good look at her.  
"Hey Tetsutetsu! Your friend is here!" She walks away and a guy with silver spiky hair and a steel mask around his dark eyes walks to the door. He is built almost exactly like Kirishima.  
"Hey Kirishima! You ready to be beat!" He looks over to Komori and stares. "Woah who's your friend?" Komori smiles and holds her hand out while fixing her glasses with her other hand.  
"Komori Yoruzaki." He takes her hand and shakes it.  
"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu." He takes them up to his room where a game system is set up. Komori sits on the bed while the guys sit on some bean bag chairs on the floor.  
"Winner takes on Yoruzaki!" Kirishima yells excitedly. Tetsutetsu looks confused.  
"Ok if that's what you guys want." Komori grins widely and nods her head. The boys start to play and Komori watches their every move and strategy. Tetsutetsu ends up getting the final punch as Kirishima rages in aggravation. He sadly hands the remote over to Komori who inspects it. "Ya ready?" Komori grins and nods confidently. Once the match starts Komori focuses on Tetsutetsu's character and pushes her buttons with strategy. He is audibly and physically frustrated as Komori wins with a K.O. She and Kirishima fist pump.  
"Alright!" She yells in excitement.  
"You did it!" Kirishima yells in just as much excitement. They grab hands in celebration giving each other a huge smile.  
"Beginners luck! Let's try again!" Tetsutetsu yells.  
"If that's what you want." She teases and winks at Tetsutetsu. He blushes and grumbles as he readies his remote. They play for the next hour and Komori wins every time. She stands and stretches her wings.  
"Woah. Your wings are badass!" She blinks feeling a bit of deja vu.  
"They aren't really useful at the moment."  
"Still!"  
"We should head back." Kirishima interrupts looking a bit flustered. He and Komori leave and walk side by side. "You did amazing. I didn't even know you played that game." She giggles and smiles sheepishly.  
"I've never played that game in my life." Kirishima looks astounded as she walks ahead, her curly black hair bouncing as she walks. His heart starts to speed up as he follows her back to the dorm.

Naoko is sitting out in the back of the dorm looking up at the sky, uncertainty etched on her face. "Everything alright?" A voice appears behind her. She turns to look and sees Iida behind her.  
"Iida… Im…" She stops herself and looks at the sky. "Actually… im not ok…." Iida sits beside her and looks at her.  
"What's wrong?" His face riddled with worry.  
"I… I don't think im meant to be a hero…. My quirk is dangerous and I could hurt people instead of help… What do I do if I hurt someone!?" She is shaking and a sob breaks into her throat.  
"I don't think that could happen… You are too kind and you know your quirk better than anyone."  
"I don't know it… Im so scared of it… I don't want to know it. But… there will come a time where… I have to use it… and I won't be ready… Today.. Today just proved that im not fit to be a hero ..." She buries her face into the sleeves of her emerald green sweater.  
"Kyushu…" He lets her sob until she can speak again.  
"Iida… what if… I turn into a villain ...? I will be so dangerous…. I could kill people…."  
"I won't let that happen!" He yells. They lock eyes and he balls his hand into a fist. "I won't let you become a villain… Not you not even Kazuya. You are both important to me." Naoko buries her face again and Iida pets her head in an awkward but comforting motion. They stay in silence the rest of each others company.

Shun is doing his homework in the sitting area as Ashido and Hagakure sit beside him. "Whatcha doin?" Ashido asks excitedly. Shun looks up and blushes wildly.  
"Oh uh…. Just my heroics homework…"  
"You seem like you do nothing but homework." Hagakure whines.  
"Yeah. That or training. Why don't you relax for a bit?" Ashido pulls him up and he drops his books on the ground. Hagakure pushes him on his back to follow Ashido. They take him up to Chuya's room.  
"Why are we up here?" He asks confused.  
"Because you like Mizua right?" Hagakure whispers.  
"What? No! I think you have the wrong idea about me and Chuya. We are foster  
siblings. We think of each other as family! Nothing more."  
"Then who do you like? You must like someone." Ashido asks as she and Hagakure get close to his face. He gets beet red.  
"Thats none of your business!"  
"Ooh! So you are crushing on someone!" Ashido squeals.  
"Once again that's none of your business. Besides. She… doesn't even notice me." The girls squeal again.  
"Ok, now you have to tell us who it is!"  
"Buzz off…." He walks away and the girls follow him teasing and giggling away.

Kaminari walks to Chuya's door and is about to knock on it. He gulps and stops mid knock. He chickens out and is about to walk away when the door opens. Chuya is in her baby blue nightgown. "Hey Kaminari what brings you here?" He stares at her in the gown. Its sleek but shows off her figure.  
"Oh I um… you see…. I was just wondering if ..."  
"Yes?" She looks at him in the eyes. His stomach falls and scratches behind his neck.  
"Do… do you have today's math assignment ...? I sorta… forgot to do it ..." He laughs half heartedly and looks away from her. Her smile fades a bit and goes to get her notebook. She brings it back and hands it to him.  
"It's all in the bookmarked area."  
"Th-Thanks." He takes the notebook and walks off Chuya sadly watching him walk away. She looks at her phone and grips it tightly in her hand as she shuts the door and locks it for the rest of the night.

Katsumi walks through the door to the dorm which is mostly empty for the night. Everyone except Todoroki is in their rooms. He is sitting on the couch eating a bowl of soba. He looks over to Katsumi who is a mess. Her nice red dress is covered in mud and dirt and her hair is messy and matted, her eyes swollen and glazed over with dried tears streaked on her bruised cheeks. He stands and puts the soba on the table. "What happened?" He asks calmly. Katsumi looks away.  
"I… got jumped…. That's all. Some lowlife thought I had money…" She tries to walk past and he grabs her arm gently.  
"Sit… I can stop the swelling…." She sits on the couch facing him. He puts his right hand on her cheek. She winces at the sudden burst of cold, then leans into it. He picks out some twigs and leaves from her hair as she uses his hand as an ice pack. He also takes his napkin and wipes some of the dirt from her face as well as some of her makeup. She looks embarrassed.  
"Sorry…. I don't look as pretty without makeup…" He just looks at her with little emotion.  
"You look pretty just like this."  
"You mean all beat up, muddy, and makeupless." She scoffs a bit. "Yeah right…"  
"Beauty isn't about what's on the outside." He puts his hand on the other cheek and brushes her hair out of her face. "Being yourself is what's beautiful." She looks up at him and he looks at her with a serious emotion.  
"You think…." She shakes her head. "If you knew the real me…. You would know there's nothing beautiful about it."  
"Treating others like you have been…" He starts as he takes his hand off her cheek. "Thats ugly." He stands without another word and takes his bowl to the sink and puts it in the dishwasher. He heads upstairs leaving Katsumi alone with her thoughts. Kaori sneaking by witnessing the whole thing.

Once in her room, Kaori dries her hair with her towel and sits on her bed. Room dark only lit by the moonlight. She looks up and there a blue glow from her desk. She walks over and sees a blue rose, wrapped in a blue glow with a note. She takes the note and reads it. "Hair as blue as the rose, eyes as orange as a flame, it's a shame I must admire you from afar. I hope we will meet soon."  
"Another letter from my admirer…." She smiles and lifts the rose and admires it. The petals are perfect light blue in color. The fragrance is strong and beautiful. She sees a tall shadow on her balcony. She turns to look and it's gone in a flash. Walking to the railing with rose in hand, she looks up at the night sky. "Who are you?" She asks out loud. She smiles to herself and walks back in before closing her balcony door and shutting the curtains.

Kana and All Might walk the streets. He looks nervously over at Kana who walks with confidence. "I know that look Toshinori." She says. He looks away.  
"What look?"  
"That look. The look of admiration and envy."  
"I just…. Wish I could have stayed the symbol of peace…"  
"I know it must be hard for you Toshi… That's all you strived to be after all." She walks up to a door and opens it with a key inviting him in. They both walk into the small home. "I'll get us a drink." She walks into the kitchen and grabs some sake. She pours them both a drink and they both swing it back.  
"I should have done more for you back then Kana…"  
"Oh shut up. You did everything for me. It's not your fault that agency hero was a sexist prick." She takes another swig and looks at him. "I didn't want you putting your neck on the line for me to join someone like that. I have more pride than that."  
"Yeah but….. I could have had you join my agency, I could have done more ..."  
"I may not have been a well known hero… but I don't regret my agency. They accepted me and I had a blast. It would have broken my heart to leave. All of that was my choice Toshi. I chose to let you go, to be the symbol of peace."  
"Let me go?" She takes another drink.  
"Did I say that? Sorry sake must be getting to me." She pours another drink and stops to look at him. "All these years and you haven't changed. I remember when you were like this and quirkless."  
"Why are you bringing that up?" She swirls the sake in the cup and looks deep in thought.  
"I don't know. Maybe i'm falling for you again." She drinks the cup.  
"You're drunk."  
"Am I..? I wonder most nights ..." She takes the top part of her kimono off and lays on the floor. "I've missed you Toshi…." He stays quiet and cleans up.  
"Get some rest Kana…." He takes the sake and the cups to the kitchen. Kana chuckles sadly and whispers to herself.  
"Haven't changed a bit…." She shuts her eyes and swiftly falls asleep.

Masako sneaks over to Aizawa's room and opens the door. He's sitting on his bed and looks up at her. Without saying a word he uses his scarf and pulls her closer to him. He starts kissing her deeply on the lips and makes his way down her neck. She shudders with every kiss. He pulls her hair out of her rubberband and grabs a handful of her hair, pulling her as close as he can get her. A soft moan comes out of her throat, and he becomes more impatient with his kisses. He makes his way down to her chest and a grumble escaped his throat. He pulls off her shirt and tosses it off to the side. He lifts her and pins her to the wall kissing every part of her exposed skin. She gets a teasing smile on her face even as she is flustered. "What else can you do with that scarf?"  
"I think you mean 'what else will I do with that scarf?'" She chuckles as they fall onto the bed and into an endless night.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Naoko Kyushu

Hero Name: Lifestream

Birthday: May 9

Age:16

Height: 5'4 1/2"

Quirk: Energy Siphon

Likes: Reading, romcoms, chocolate

Dislikes: Death


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Masako is at the table setting it for everyone's breakfast. She isn't wearing her usual shirt, she changed it up with a grey form fitting long sleeve shirt with a high neck. She is moving a bit stiffly as she cooks. Once she's done she heads back upstairs and hides in her room. The kids all come down for their breakfast and Aizawa drinks a cup of coffee. "Miss Yugiri's students, you will have homeroom with me today." Kaori looks at Aizawa with concern.  
"What's wrong…? Is Masako sick?"  
"All she said was that she was feeling under the weather." He puts down the cup. "Now I hope you all get to class on time today." He walks out and shuts the door behind him.  
"Did he seem off to you guys?" Kaminari asks.  
"He seemed cold but not like his usual self…" Kirishima states.  
"I heard weird noises coming from his room last night…." Sato says with a shiver.  
"What kind of weird noises…?" Midoriya asks with a terrified expression.  
"Like…. Thumping and like he was talking to someone. Also sounded like he was throwing things around his room."  
"A fight maybe?" Yaoyorozu asks to herself.  
"It sounds more like company to me." Minetta says with a gleam in his eye.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Maybe Mr Aizawa was doing the dirty!"  
"Ew! I didn't want to picture that!" Hagakure yells. While everyone is discussing what the sounds were, Todoroki makes his way over to Kaori.  
"How is she…?" He asks. She sighs and looks where her room should be.  
"Her face isn't swollen thanks to you, but she says that she is still sore and wants to rest for the day."  
"That's good…" They all leave the dorms.

Masako is upstairs and takes her shirt off. She is covered in bruises, scratches, and hickies all over her body. Around her wrists are deeper bruises where something was wrapped tightly around her wrists. "Shit…. We really overdid it." She touches her wrist and winces slightly. Her phone starts to ring. She answers. "Masako Yugiri.  
"Yes Miss Yugiri, its Nurse Itome. We are calling you in regards to Ayako's release. Our psych evaluator has concluded that she can be discharged today."  
"Her evaluation was today?"  
"It was moved to today, yes. Ayano seemed really eager about leaving and starting over her life with you and your fosters at U.A. The evaluator seemed really pleased with her sudden change."  
"That's fantastic news! I'll be there shortly to pick her up." She hangs up and puts her shirt back on and rushes out the door.

Katsumi wakes up at the end of the school day. Her phone buzzing erratically. She answers with a lifeless tone. After the call she makes her way to the back of the dorms where 3 girls stand. They have uniforms on from a different school. Katsumi is wearing a shirt and some jeans. "Ugh, how gross Yugiri." The one girl in the middle scorns. Her short black hair in a clean bob. Her brown eyes glaring down at her.  
"I didn't have time to look nice. I'm sorry…." Katsumi simpers  
"You better be!" The girl smacks Katsumi to the ground and grabs her by her hair. "Do you have my money this time?"  
"I keep telling you… I don't have any…" Katsumi is close to tears.  
"You are pathetic…. Girls teach her a lesson."

Todoroki rounds the corner and sees the girls gang up on Katsumi. He and Katsumi lock eyes and she mutters something under her breath. "What was that Yugiri? Speak up!"  
"I said…. I don't need you anymore." She grabs the girls arm and struggles with her. The other two try and help by trying to pry off Katsumi but as soon as they touch their leader, Katsumi sends a shock into all three. The girls let go of Katsumi and she falls to the ground. The leader and the other two girls look even angrier. The main girl turns her arm into a sharp object as the other two hold her up. The leader pulls Katsumi's head up by her hair. At this point Todoroki has seen enough. As he walks over to stop the nonsense, the girls arm comes down with a mighty swing. His mind races and his heart stops. He runs over, left half of his body blazing. The girls take off as they see him charging toward them and Katsumi slumps to the ground motionless. He grabs her and shakes her. Her hair is cut in an uneven state and she looks exhausted. He shakes her again.  
"Katsumi!" She opens her eyes weakly and sees the concern plastered on his face. She smiles a bit.  
"You look worried…." His facial expression relaxes.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Bumps and bruises… My ribs hurt quite a bit though…" She smirks a bit. "Hows my hair look?" His face goes back to serious.  
"Horrible. But we can fix it." She starts to chuckle and sits up slowly.  
"So are we on a first name basis now?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I heard you call me Katsumi."  
"You must be mistaken." He helps her up and she kisses his cheek.  
"Thank you Shoto…." His cheeks get a little flushed.  
"Seriously have no idea what you mean." He takes her back to the house and lays her back in bed. "I'll fix your hair once you recover a bit. Ill see if we can get recovery girl here."  
"Thank you again. You made me realize that I really don't need them, and that they are truly ugly and despicable creatures." She cant keep her eyes open anymore and falls asleep on her bed. Todoroki walks out.

Aizawa is walking around downstairs, almost like hes pacing. Todoroki walks to him. "Mr Aizawa?" They stare at each other with equal blank stares. "If you could bring Recovery Girl I think it will help with Yugiri's injuries."  
"Injuries? How bad is she?" Aizawa asks.  
"The girls kicked her in the ribs multiple times. I suspect they may be broken." Aizawa nods and sighs.  
"I will see when she can come. The school security are looking for the girls as we speak. You are sure they are from a different school?"  
"Yes. It was a uniform I'm unfamiliar with though."  
"I see. I'll call her up as soon as I find out where Masako ran off to." He dials a number and it rings once before going to voicemail.  
"This is Masako Yugiri! Leave a message after the beep!" The cheery voice message replies. He looks irritated.  
"She was supposed to stay in bed!" The door opens to Masako walking in with Ayako. Ayako's hair is tied up and is wearing a colorful and pastel outfit. Her shirt is a pastel pink with a baby blue bow in front. Her pleated skirt pastel green. Her leggings are pastel purple on the right and orange on the left. Her shoes are black with a splatter of pastel colors, almost like her hair but reverse base color. She blinks and her eyes are bright yellow and dancing with excitement. "So this is Ayako." Ayako and Aizawa meet eyes and he bows politely to her. "I am your teacher. You will need need to seriously impress me to stay in my course." Her eyes turn green and Masako puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"No need for fear. It's Mr. Aizawa's way of saying welcome." Ayako bows and speaks a bit low.  
"Thank you for allowing me to join the class and for the recommendation. I promise I won't let you down. I am Ayako Einto."  
"You are on the fourth floor. Why don't you unpack and come back down so we can introduce you to both classes. I also have a small gift for you upstairs. It's not much but something."

Ayako heads upstairs and finds the room with her name on it. She reaches for the handel when the sound of a door opening makes her jump. Uraraka is walking out of her room, to the left of Ayako's, and looks at her. Ayako is unsure what to say and quickly rushes into her room. She gulps and shakes a bit. The room is pretty standard with a desk, balcony, and bed. There is also a toilet room off to the side and a closet. Something sits on the bed. Ayako walks over and looks at it. It's a few sketchbooks, canvases, drawing pencils, a pack of pastels, colored pencils, and a thing of paints. There is a long box that contains an easel for her to set up. She smiles and sets it up in the corner facing away from the window to get more natural light. She also unpacks her clothes and basic essentials. Once she's all unpacked she heads downstairs where everyone is gathered. They all yell 'welcome' at the same time scaring her and falling to the floor. Uraraka covers her mouth.  
"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you!" Ayako can only stare at the class.  
"We didn't know what you liked so I made a cake as a welcoming present." Sato says showing her the cake. She smiles and stands.  
"Thank you everyone." Her eyes shine a brilliant blue and has a genuine smile. "Let's eat cake!" They all cheer in unison and all grab a slice.

Upstairs a small older woman with her white hair up in a bun and Masako are in a room with Katsumi. The older woman kisses Katsumi's head and all her minor injuries seem to disappear instantly. "With her ribs being broken, she will have to rest for the next few days. No overdoing it in training and no heavy lifting."  
"Thank you Recovery Girl…. If I could ask one more discreet favor?" They go out into the hallway. "I sorta overdid it with someone and well…." She shows her all the excitement from the night before.  
"I don't want to know who or what you did." She takes Masako's hand and kisses it making all of the excitement go away.  
"Thank you again. The students were asking questions about my shirt and I couldn't keep dodging it."  
"You should be more careful. Especially if you don't want your students to know."  
"R-Right…." Masako gets a blush on her face. Recovery Girl chuckles and walks away.  
"Especially if it's who I think it is."  
"Does she know?" Masako whispers to herself. She shrugs and heads back to her room to play off her sick facade.

Downstairs Ayako took a picture of everyone together. "Ok Hagakure take one of me next." She hands her phone to an invisible hand. She stands with her arms behind her back and a small smile. Once the picture is taken they all look confused.  
"Why take a picture by yourself?" Tsu asks.  
"Its for a project i'm going to work on. I like pictures but drawing it seems more special."  
"Woah you draw?" Kirishima asks. "Thats awesome!"  
"By the way, what is your quirk?" Sero asks as he shoves cake into his mouth.  
"I'm a chameleon. I can change my appearance to whatever I want for about an hour."  
"Woah seriously? Change for us!" Kaminari yells.  
"I don't have a specific look… but I can show you what I looked like before." Everyone looks confused. A certain pigment covers her skin making it look almost peach like. There's no spots of color, just the peach color. Her hair turns black and her eyes change to a chocolate brown. She stands there looking like a normal human. Everyone just stares in awe. "This is the look I chose growing up when I realized I had a quirk… My parents…. Never had a quirk…. So I didn't want to freak them out…" She changes back and looks nervous. "Sorry bad memories."  
"You don't have to worry about that here. We are all different in some way. And Masako doesn't judge." Kaori states.  
"I know she doesn't. Im so happy she is so kind. She has been so patient with me." She smiles. "Friendship isn't easy for me but… I hope we can all be friends soon." They all nod and smile at her giving her the space she needs.

Another week flies by and the sports festival is just another few weeks away. Its the weekend so Masako and Aizawa are walking them around town to take a breather from their rigorous training.  
"Man training has been tough, I don't think Ive ever ran so long." Shun says to Iida.  
"I agree but it means you are improving." Iida states.  
"Yeah! You actually made some indents in the dust yesterday! I heard Mr Aizawa say that they have to fill the holes you made!" Uraraka chimes in. Shun blushes and rubs the back of his neck.  
"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment Uraraka."  
"I was pretty impressed!"

Katsumi walks beside Kaori talking and laughing with her new haircut. It's in a short pixie cut. Todoroki walks over and pulls at a strand. "What are you doing?" She asks with a chuckle.  
"This strand…. It's a bit longer than the other side… I'll fix it. When we get back home."  
"Ok mom." The twins laugh in unison and smile at each other. Kaori's eyes are full of happiness and forgiveness.

Masako stops suddenly and looks behind her. She has a feeling of sudden dread and familiarity. Aizawa stops and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"  
"No…. Something feels…. Wrong…. Its best to stay on guard right now..." They continue walking with the group. They get to a busy street where her feeling of dread gets stronger. In the crowd she sees familiar short teal hair beside a woman with just as familiar short and fluffy blond hair in the front and brown hair in the back. The woman turns her head slightly and grins menacingly as she pulls out a gun. Masako's heart speeds up and stops almost in the same moment. "NO!" She screams as the sound of a shot goes off. Diving in front of her students, she takes a bullet in the side and screams in pain. The civilians are all running and trying to get to safety.  
"Masako!" Katsumi shrieks. She tries to run to her and Masako puts her arm out.  
"No! Stay back! Shun! Get as many people as you can to safety! Everyone else find some place to hide!" The one with teal hair waves her hand and giant pin needles surround just them and weaved around the needles is thread to keep them all from leaving.  
"I don't think so Masako Yugiri." The short haired woman says with venom in her words as she points her gun to Masako. "If anyone thinks about being a hero, one of you will die." Everyone stays silent, Aizawa looks at Masako for answers as he tries to take his scarf off.  
"Shota stand down! Protect the students if necessary…. She's here for me." Katsumi notices the girl with teal hair. Her body is put together like a ragdoll her lifeless light brown eyes looking straight through her.  
"Yatsuru….?" Kaori, Komori, Reiko, and Naoko's head whips to the life like doll. The doll furrows her brow and doesn't say a word to them.

Masako stares into the woman's blood red eyes with intensity. "After all these years of hiding, I find you at U.A. How ironic. Always the hero with you." The woman waves her gun around.  
"What do YOU want? What more could you possibly take from me?!" The students eyeball her not use to seeing her so broken and frantic.  
"Lets see…. I took your parents, your career, oh and your sanity. I can think of a few more things I can take." She points the gun at the twins, Kaori steps in front of Katsumi and shields her. "This one is just like you. I shoulda killed these two while I had the chance. But I knew if there wasn't anything for you to protect you would still be a hero. Isn't that right, Nightshade?" Reiko's eyes widen and looks at Masako. The other kids are too in shock.  
"Leave these kids out of it!" Masako grabs at the shadows and makes tendrils out of her back. She can feel her fear and anger take hold. Yatsuru waves her hand and a pin appears and attacks Kaori and Katsumi. Katsumi rushes Yatsuru with a blue lightning infused fist. Yatsuru dodges and flips back kicking Katsumi in the jaw. Kaori grabs Katsumi's lightning infused hand and infuses her lighting with herself making her whole body light up with yellow and blue sparks. She grabs Yatsuru and dispels the lightning into her body. Yatsuru looks unphased and very displeased. She slams Kaori onto the ground blood spurting out from her mouth.

Masako attacks the gunned woman with her tendrils and knocks over one of the pins with a free one. "Shota! Get everyone out of here now!" The 2-A kids follow her orders as to seeing the extent of hatred this woman has. Her fosters stay and stand their ground against Yatsuru helping Katsumi and Kaori. Reiko is getting distracted by looking over at Masako struggling with the woman. The woman breaks free of the tendrils and points the gun to Reiko and pulling the trigger fast. Masako barely has enough time to react. She jumps between Reiko and the bullet only with enough time to shield the front of herself. The shadows on the backside weren't sturdy enough and the bullet broke through and enters Masako. The bullet doesn't exit and Masako's shield fades away before she falls to the ground.  
"M-Masako ...?" Reiko shakes her and she is unmoving, blood pouring from her wounds and out of her mouth. Naoko stabs Yatsuru with her tail.  
"I don't understand…. She has no energy! She's not real!" The others look at Yatsuru who has a smirk on her face. Reiko looks at Yatsuru and then the woman and back at Masako.  
"Route B!" She yells suddenly. The kids look at her and cover their ears, she covers Masako's ears as she lets out a wail. It was a wail of pain, anger, confusion. The wail knocks the pins over and pushes the two enemies back. The 2-A students are helping others as they overlook the spectacle. Aizawa sees Masako on the ground with her injuries.  
"Masako!" He runs over and holds her in his arms. The wail slowly gets lower. Clutching her throat as she coughs up a small puddle of blood. When she looks up the two villains have retreated. She collapses to her knees as she continues to clutch her throat.

Once the dust settles and everyone can hear again, they run into action. Jiro runs over to Reiko as she continues to cough up blood. Naoko runs over to Masako as Aizawa puts pressure on her wound. "Does she have a pulse?" She asks him.  
"Its… faint…."  
"I can keep her alive at least until help gets here…." She takes out her tail and stabs it into Masako. Her pulse strengthens just by a bit and gets a bit more color into her. Iida runs over and watches Naoko as she puts more life into Masako. They don't say a word to each other. Bakugo runs over and looks at Reiko.  
"Gakki! Are you alright?!" She looks at him, pain painted all over her face. She cant speak and when she tries, pain shoots all down her throat. "What were you thinking?!" She points to Masako as tears filled her eyes again. In a low and horse whisper she replies.  
"She… risked… her… life… for… me…" Her throat sounds utterly destroyed. He hugs her and bops her head.  
"Idiot…."

Medics and police arrive to question the students and get Masako to the hospital. Naoko looks just about drained at they enter the hospital room. The nurse puts a hand on her shoulder and nods to her. "You did well. You can go rest up now." Naoko pulls her tail out of Masako and she almost automatically flatlines. The nurse rushes Naoko out to the triage center so she can get her energy back up. Reiko is in another room getting her throat examined. Aizawa is in the waiting room sitting in the chair and his head in his hands. Yamada walks in with a black jacket, white t shirt, and baggy jeans. His hair is pulled back in a half bun. He sits next to Aizawa and waits for any news.

Reiko sits on the table and waits for Recovery Girl to walk in. Her eyes distant and confused. 'Masako is really Nightshade…?' She thinks to herself. 'Why hasn't she ever told me? Why didn't anyone tell me…? Did they all know?' Recovery Girl waddles in and kisses her cheek.  
"Be more careful. One more shout like that and I may not be able to fix your voice. No overdoing it you hear me?"  
"Y-Yes ma'am…" Recovery Girl goes to walk out and Reiko stops her. "W-wait!" Recovery Girl looks back and Reikos eyes are glazed over. "D-did you know Masako… when she was Nightshade?"  
"My girl I knew her before she was Nightshade. Came to U.A and was friends with Aizawa and Yamada. The three of them were so reckless. Wrecked the school at least once a week. Injuries out the wazoo and of course the typical pranksters."  
"Doesn't sound anything like her now…"  
"There's one thing that will always stick out about Masako. She always put others first. I remember her first rescue assignment. Even though all the civilians were actors and stuntman. She would put herself at risk. One day a building crumbled and she rushed to help this stuntman who may have had everything under control. She shielded him from the debris causing major injuries to herself. She will always put others first." After their talk, Reiko walks out to the waiting room, that's now full of students. Kaori and Katsumi run over to her.  
"Reiko! You're ok!" Katsumi says with relief.  
"Why haven't you told us who Masako really is?" She asks. The others look at each other and back at Katsumi and Kaori. Katsumi averts her gaze as Kaori stare at Reiko.  
"Because…. It's not up to us to tell. My sister has secrets. A lot of people do, especially heroes. Masako just wasn't ready to tell hers. If she wants to tell you then she will, now that we all know who she is, it's more likely she will tell her story to those who need to know."

Naoko walks out of the back still weak but stable. She grabs onto a chair and sits. Tears staining her face as she sheds more tears. Iida runs over to her as well as Shun.  
"Naoko! What's wrong…?" Shun asks. She looks down.  
"As… as soon as I took my tail out of her…. She started to flatline…" Everyone goes quiet except for Aizawa. He stands and talks to the nurse. Everyone is quiet the remainder of the time. Katsumi will occasionally break out into a sob and cry into Kaori's shoulder. Soon a nurse walks out and looks at Aizawa.  
"Shota Aizawa?"  
"Yes?" He stands and looks at her. Yamada stands as well.  
"She is finally awake and is asking for you. She said if a Mr Yamada is here too he can come back as well."

They both walk back and sit beside her bed. Masako's hair is down and splayed all over the pillow. She has an oxygen mask on and a lot of wires that are hooked up to machines. They both sit next to her as she opens her eyes. "Hey guys." She chuckles and tries to move. Aizawa prevents her from moving. She is too weak to argue or fight back, so she deals with it. "I'm going to be here for a bit… so please take care of my kids…" Aizawa nods and Yamada follows suit. "Also… Im going to ask for Reiko to come in… I want you guys to stand outside the door and listen to the story im going to tell her. I only want to tell the story twice… so… better for you guys to listen from afar ..." They nod in compliance. "Yamada… Can you go get Reiko for me?"  
"Yeah…" He walks out and leaves the two of them.  
"You're quiet Shota…" She grabs his hand and he squeezes it.  
"I… thought I lost you…"  
"I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you again." He leans down to kiss her forehead. Once Aizawa sits back up Reiko knocks on the door and walks in. Masako nods to Aizawa and he leaves, leaving the door partially cracked.

Reiko and Masako are quiet for a good minute. Reiko finally sits beside her and Masako starts the conversation. "I… know you have questions. Instead of you asking… I'll just start from the beginning…" Reiko nods and listens closely. "After I graduated U.A I started hero work almost instantly. My mom and dad supported me unconditionally with wanting to be a hero. After I got so busy with hero work, I ended up losing contact with just about everyone. Eventually I stopped talking to my parents. As a hero, I never let who I was out. Used a different hero name in school so no one could trace me back to U.A. I was careful not to mix personal and hero life. But that villain that you saw today… found out who I was. She downed me, knocked me unconscious. While I was out, she went to my home… and killed my parents." Reiko looks horrified as Masako tears up. "I thought she killed Kaori and Katsumi too. I ended up finding them in their closet, huddled together and crying. I tried to be a hero and take care of my sisters and I just couldn't juggle them both. Every time I was out on a job… I was so worried that the woman would come back and kill them. So I retired. Started fostering you. When you said you loved Nightshade, I felt like if I told you, I would disappoint you. So I never did. That woman… also killed Yatsuru. While in my care Yatsuru ..." Masako starts to sob. "That woman tortured me. The thought of her killing mom and dad, killing Yatsuru…. It killed me…. It killed me so much…. I just wanted you all to be safe…. Ignorant of my failure…. Of my life. I just wanted you all to live normal lives. I'm so sorry I let you down Reiko… I'm so sorry im not the hero you thought I was." Reiko starts to cry as well.  
"No…. you're not the hero I thought you were." Masako's heart starts to break. "Your a better hero than I thought you were." Masako sits up, her torso covered in bandages. She hugs Reiko tightly as they cry together.

Outside the door, Yamada and Aizawa are standing on opposite sides of the door, listening in to the conversation.  
"Now that you know the answer…. Does anything change?" Yamada asks as they walk down the hall. Aizawa shakes his head.  
"No. You?"  
"Nope. She's still the Masako I know and love." Aizawa stops and looks at Yamada.  
"Love?"  
"Well… yeah… I loved her since highschool." The tension is obviously thick at this point. "You love her too." Aizawa doesn't look at him and just walks back to the waiting room.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Shun Kazuya

Hero Name: Momentum

Birthday: November 8

Age: 16

Height: 6'0

Quirk: Speed

Likes: Peace and quiet

Dislikes: Girls that fall for him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aizawa helps Masako in the door holding her things. She sees the couch and slowly sits down. "I'm glad none of the students are home. When they found out that you would be coming back they all wanted to skip class." Aizawa says as he puts her bags down.  
"Its sweet, but im glad they chose class over seeing me." He sits next to her and hugs her.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Still a bit stiff in some places. The bullet wounds are like they never existed thanks to the medical team and Recovery Girl." He pulls her into his lap and kisses her neck. "Shota…" He makes his way to the center of her chest and kisses her once before resting his head there. She's straddling his lap and holds him close. Her hands stroking his long dark hair.  
"I don't want to lose you…."  
"Shota? This isn't like you…" He just holds her closer.  
"Masako…. Please…. Don't leave me…."  
"I won't ever leave you. I promise you I will never leave you."

At the school. Everyone is sitting in class, anxiously awaiting the bell to ring. Yamada is at the front of the class and looks irritated. "I know you all are excited to see Masako again but, you guys have a test coming up and the few of you have your provisional exams coming up! Right now you guys need to focus more than ever!"  
"Oh crap he's right… our provisional exam is coming up…" Katsumi says.  
"Don't worry! We will all be cheering you on!" Hagakure cheers.  
"Worry about the class at hand please." Yamada says while pointing at the board. Finally the bell rings and the kids flood out of the classroom. Ayako is talking with Uraraka and bumps into someone.  
"Im sor-" She looks at him in his dull indigo eyes. His gaze sends a chill up her spine as they pass by each other. She watches him and his wild indigo hair disappear into the sea of students. "Uraraka… who was that…?"  
"I think his name was Shinso. He was Deku's opponent last year at the sports festival."  
"That's right. He has the power to brainwash people." She looks in the direction he went into and continues on her way.

Masako fixes her shirt and looks at herself in the mirror. "At least you didn't leave marks this time." She smirks at Aizawa wrapping his scarf around his neck.  
"Didn't want to hurt you."  
"Oh yeah?" She pokes his cheek and he sighs.  
"Next time I will be even rougher."  
"Oh come on. I was joking. Recovery Girl can't fix me every time you decide-" The door opens and everyone runs to Masako and hugs her. "Hey kiddos!" They all smile and sit around on the couch. "I saw you all at the sports festival! I am so proud of you all! Todoroki! Congrats on being number 1!"  
"Thank you… I did my best."  
"You all did! I was cheering from my room with my nurse. I was blown away with everything you did. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."  
"Its ok Masako. There's always next year." Kaori says with a smile.  
"You will be there for our provisional exam right?" Katsumi yelled excitedly.  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want you all to do your best." Masako yawns and stretches. "Im pretty exhausted… I'm going to go to sleep."  
"Sleep well sis." Kaori says as she goes to the elevator. Everyone scatters and does their own thing.

Naoko is outside using her handmade training dummy. She punches it with power and speed, but barely does any damage to it. She gets irritated and kicks it over before she hears the voice of Shun and Iida walking outside of the dorm. "Hey Naoko! What are you doing?" Shun asks as he runs over to her. Naoko refuses to look him in the eyes. "Naoko?"  
"Nothing… I'm just… thinking." She moves past Shun and passes Iida. They haven't talked since the attack. Shun looks at Iida who is obviously conflicted.  
"Why don't you talk to her?"  
"I want her to want to talk to me when shes ready."  
"She's not going to."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Just go talk to her. You'll see. I'll work on my exercises until you get back." Iida follows Naoko to a park that has a bridge. Naoko doesn't notice him until he speaks.  
"What's wrong?" She jumps a bit and looks at Iida. Eyes filled with sadness.  
"You're actually talking to me?"  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" She slumps over to the railing of the bridge.  
"You…. wernt scared of my tail…?"  
"You think I was scared of your tail?" He looks at her with a confused expression.  
"My tail is scary Iida… I can take energy or give energy. I can take a life if I'm not careful ..."  
"But you used it to save Miss Yugiri! I'm not scared of you Kyushu…" He walks over and holds her shoulders. "I'll never be scared of you." His eyes speaks true igniting with insperation. He gives her a small and confident smile. "With some practice im sure you can figure out how to use it. Please come back with me." He holds his hand out to her and she blushes.  
"Ok." She takes his hand and they walk back to the dorms together.

Reiko and Bakugo are at the swings. He watches her as she scratches her neck. "Throat botherin ya?" She shakes her head.  
"It's getting better. It's more or less scratchy right now with the scarring."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Before I was upset with Masako. But I understand now why she did it. She loves us. She loves us all so much that she had to hide the biggest part of who she is. She put her life on the line for me, and that's something I will never forgive myself for. So i'm going to get stronger. So that next time we meet that woman…. I can stand by Masako and have her back." She grips the chains and looks determined. "I also…" She blushes and looks at Bakugo. "want to be someone who can fight by your side! I don't want to be a hindrance but a partner!" Bakugo blushes and stutters.  
"A-a… What are you saying idiot?!" She leans over and kisses his cheek then smiles.  
"I want to be someone you like and can rely on!" She swings a bit and jumps off the seat landing lightly on her feet. "Do I have a chance to be that…. Katsuki?" She gives him a grin that he's never seen before. His face is bright red as he gets closer to her and pecks her lips.  
"I think you already have become that." He smirks and walks away from her. She touches her lips and watches him walk off. She smiles and catches up to him walking hand in hand.

Chuya gets dressed up and walks out of her room. Kaminari is there and looks at her outfit. She twirls and poses in it. The outfit consists of a short pencil skirt and a white short sleeved blouse. "What do you think about this for my date tonight?" He blushes looking at her skirt. He covers his mouth and trying to hide the blush on his face.  
"That… skirt is a bit short…"  
"Duh that's the point. I wanna make him fall for me!" His chest tightens and he stops leaning on the wall.  
"If he really likes you, he will fall for you despite looks." He mutters to himself.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing… I'm not feeling well. I'm going to bed. Have fun on your date ok?" He walks away and back to his room. Once there he leans against the door and sighs angrily to himself. "Nice going Denki… you should have just told her." He kicks his dresser before falling into bed.

Katsumi and Todoroki are in the common space. Katsumi hands Todoroki a bowl of zaru and sits with her own bowl. "So your dad caused a mental breakdown in your mom… that's how you ended up with the scar." She stirs her bowl before taking a bite.  
"Yeah. I don't care much for my father, but at least me and mom are ok now." He takes a bite of his and looks pleasantly surprised.  
"I'm not going to lie… I never liked my dad a lot. I don't know if you know this, but Masako is mine and Kaori's half sister. Her mother died when she was just a baby. She said dad sorta slowly started to change. When he met our mother and married her, he wasn't in love with her and that's what broke him. He married her because he messed up and got her pregnant. At first he was excited, but he wanted boys to succeed him. When he found out we were girls he just shut down. Its so stupid but I guess I resented him for it. Kaori became a tomboy to try and impress him. I just couldn't be what he wanted me to be." She takes another bite and looks at Todoroki. He just stares at her. "You are so hard to read Todoroki."  
"How do you mean?"  
"You always have the same look on your face. Why don't you try smiling?" She gives a big cheesy grin and when she opens her eyes he is smiling a bit. She stares in awe.  
"Is it bad..?"  
"No you should smile more. You have a really nice smile." She blushes and leans over to him. She wipes some tsuyu off of his face. "Sorry… I didn't have any extra bowls for the dipping sauce…."  
"No its ok. Its kinda good this way. Will… you make more for me soon?"  
"Of course." They go back to eating in silence.

Komori is changing in her room after a shower. She takes off her towel to dry her hair. Her door suddenly swings open and Kirishima and Tetsutetsu burst through the door. She quickly folds her wings around her and has to face them or else her whole backside will be shown. "Idiots! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" They both look away and blush.  
"S-Sorry we got so excited… um… The new fighting game came out today and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to pick it up from the store." She gets super excited.  
"Oh hell yes! Now let me get dressed so we can go!" She shoves them out of her room and they stand there awkwardly.  
"You didn't see anything did-" Kirishima asks. Tetsutetsu interrupts.  
"Nope. Did you?"  
"No… I don't think we can even admit it if we did. Let's never mention this to her again or eachother again."  
"Agreed." Komori rushes out and grabs them both by the arms.  
"Lets go idiots!" They rush out the door as Komori laughs as she drags them along.

Kaori watches as the sun sets. She gets her book out and opens it to a page with the rose in it. Its pressed and yet still regains some beauty. She opens the letter and reads it again. There's a tap on her window and a silhouette stands there. She goes to turn the light on but he stops her.  
"Don't turn it on. I don't want to alert anyone im here." He steps in and she can barely see his outline.  
"Who are you..? How do you know me..?"  
"My name isn't important right now. All I can tell you is… I was ordered to watch you."  
"Ordered…?"  
"A bad group of people want U.A to go away. I just happened to get hired by a woman who wants to see your family suffer."  
"So you… Want to hurt me then?"  
"Quite the opposite. I'm here to warn you."  
"Warn me…?"  
"She's plotting something big for you and your friends. She wants to see you gone. She will constantly send warnings. But they are just to toy with you. Make you rethink your choices."  
"And why tell me this?" She puts her hand on the light switch.  
"Who knows. Maybe I took a liking to you. Following you made me know you a lot more. I know it's not what should happen, but I don't want to see you get hurt." Kaori moves her hand away from the switch.  
"And why should I believe that?"  
"Because I wouldn't have risked my neck to come out of the shadows to help you. To meet you." He sits a small box on her desk. "One year… she will plan a full scale attack on you and your friends. You better bulk up by then. Because she isn't going to play nice this time." He turns back to the window and waves. "Oh if I see you in the field, and we have to fight. Make it look convincing will ya? Even pretend that you are hurting. Though just know… I wont hurt you." he jumps from the balcony. Kaori rushes to her balcony and looks over. He completely disappeared. She then remembers the box and goes to it. It's a small black box with a ribbon on it. She opens it and finds a necklace. It looks custom made. It's a blue translucent stone with what looks like a yellow lightning bolt in the center. It's not very big, but small enough to conceal. She puts it on and tucks it in her shirt.  
"I wish you wouldn't be so cryptic…. And how will I know it's you…?" She lays on her bed and looks out her window.

Shun walks out of the boys bath and sees Uraraka. His chest feels tight as he goes over to greet her. "Hey there Uraraka!" She jumps as he jumps over the couch to sit next to her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He chuckles a bit.  
"Its ok. I was just focused on this movie." He looks at the screen and nods.  
"Good choice."  
"Well me and Deku are going to go see the second one tomorrow and I wanted to make sure I remember what happened in the first one."  
"With Midoriya huh…?" He looks at the screen and stays quiet for a moment. "So… are you and Midoriya… dating?" She turns beet red as she waves her hands around.  
"What?! No way!" He laughs.  
"Sorry sorry." He gets serious and looks at her. "But you do like him… Don't you?" Uraraka looks away still red as a tomato. "I figured." His heart shatters and he takes a deep breath. "You know I like you right?" He leans his head back on the couch and looks at the ceiling.  
"H-Huh?!" She looks at him and he can't bare to look at her.  
"Your determination, cheerful disposition, and your smile… are what drew me to you. As much as I want you, I just want you to be happy." He turns his head and smiles at her. "Just do me a favor and tell that idiot how you feel. He's so oblivious."  
"But wouldn't that… just slow him down… or…"  
"Tell him now. You guys don't have to date like right now or get hitched. But it becomes a goal you can both work towards. You both like each other, everyone can see it. So you both can come to that agreement cant you?" She nods at him and smiles he smiles back and ruffles her hair. "I hope this doesn't change things between us. I still want to be your friend Uraraka. But I had to get it off my chest. Maybe it'll help me move forward." He stands and goes upstairs after waving goodbye. In the elevator his heart is a bit lighter. "Midoriya better take care of her. Or else ill beat his little punk ass up." he starts to laugh, then silently cries.

Kana walks with All Might to her house again. She looks a little drunk and out of it. "How do you stay sober enough to teach?" He asks her with irritation.  
"Who knows."  
"I never knew you to be this big of an alcoholic…" He opens her door and lays her on the floor.  
"Never use to be until I met you Toshi." Her hair is draped over her face and she looks sad.  
"Do I cause you that much grief?" He asks as he kneels beside her.  
"Only because you never noticed how I feel. How I ever felt even after all these years. And if you have noticed… you never give me a reply."  
"Kana… I…" Kana sits up and looks angry.  
"If you don't love me then say it! Tell me something Toshi! Tell me anything! Give me closure!" He looks away from her and she stands and walks to her bedroom door. As she starts to open it, she hears him speak.  
"I... can't love you Kana…" She grips the door and tears up she doesnt turn to look at him.  
"There… was that so hard…?"  
"Kana no.."  
"You can leave whenever you want… just lock the door on your way out." She steps into her room and feel a thin frail hand grab her wrist.  
"I never said I didnt. I said I can't. I… can't protect you this way. Im not…"  
"The symbol of peace?" She chuckles a bit at looks at him. "Do you ever think I cared about that? That I just didn't love Toshinori Yagi as you are now? I don't love All Might. I don't need a hero to save me. I just need you. I want to be your hero Toshi." His mind went blank for a moment before hugging her close.  
"I'm sorry… I didn't realize…" He squeezes her a bit tighter. "I am no longer All Might. From now on…. Im just Toshinori Yagi."  
"Letting go of the past will lead to a brighter future. I know it will take some time for you to let it go completely. We will work on it together Toshi. It will always be a piece of who you are, but we have to move on."

Ayako is in her room. Sketches line the walls of memories with everyone. She is focused on the sketch in front of her. It's the way Shinso looked at her when they passed in the hall. She smiles and looks in the mirror. She judges every bit of herself, she then changes into her human form and looks at it from all angles. "Maybe… he will find this more appealing…" She quickly transforms back and puts her sketchbook away. "His eyes… remind me of mine…" She looks at the clock and yawns. "Maybe I can get him to talk to me tomorrow." She flops on the bed and snuggles her pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Name: Kana Chikara

Hero Name: Kotsuna

Birthday: October 5

Age: 39

Height: 6'0"

Quirk: Five Times

Likes: Sake

Dislikes:


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finally the day before the provisional license exam. Masako stands at the front of the class. She looks upon her students with pride. "Tomorrow is the day! You guys excited?" Everyone looks nervous in their own way. "No matter what happens I believe in you all. You will have another chance in September so don't push yourself too hard ok? You will also be at a small disadvantage. You will be going up against second years that have had a year to prepare. Just be quick, be smart, and do your best." She smiles and everyone else smiles too. Masako feels a small lurch in her stomach and gags a bit.  
"You ok Masako?" Kaori asks.  
"You look more nervous than us." Komori says with a small chuckle.  
"Just excited… and maybe a small bit of nervousness." She laughs. They all walk over and hug her. "I love you all." She starts to cry.  
"H-Hey Masako… what are you crying for?" Shun asks.  
"I'm honestly not sure…." She wipes her eyes and sniffles. Aizawa walks in and sighs.  
"I hate to interrupt but… Yamada is waiting for you all." He stares blankly. They hug Masako one last time and walk to the other classroom.

Aizawa walks over and hugs her. "Masako… stop your crying…"  
"I can't stop it…. Its like I cant turn it off…" She holds his waist and buries her face in his chest.  
"You are a handful…" She laughs and sobs at the same time.  
"But thats why I have you." He hugs her back and dries her face.  
"You feeling ok?"  
"Tired… I don't think I've been sleeping well due to their exam coming up." They walk out toward the teachers lounge.  
"You don't think?"  
"Its weird. I feel like im in a deep sleep, but I just wake up tired. Maybe I'm just not as deep in sleep as I think."  
"Sounds like your getting a cold. Just what you need after what happened a few weeks ago." He flicks her forehead. "Way to go and get yourself sick."  
"So mean." She pinches his cheek and some of the teachers turn to look at them as they walk in. They walk by them uncaring. They sit and do paperwork until the bell rings and head back to the dorms. On the way there, Masako gets a bit dizzy and tumbles into Aizawa. He catches her and holds her steady.  
"You sure you are ok?"  
"Yeah. I have to be… at least until tomorrow is over…"  
"After the exam, go straight to the doctor."  
"Shota im sure im fine."  
"I mean it Masako. I should take you right now, but I know how important today and tomorrow is for you and the kids. Promise me." She sighs and holds his hand.  
"Ok. For you I will go. I think it's just stress though."

Yamada runs up to them from behind. "Hey! Masako!" He is out of breath by the time he reaches them.  
"Hizashi? What's wrong?"  
"Nezu wants to see you." She looks confused.  
"Wants to see me? What for?"  
"He says it's about the exam." She nods and heads to his office. He is sitting on a nice white sofa drinking tea.  
"Ah Masako. Have a seat." She sits across from him and he offers her a cup of tea. "Now I know your kids have been pretty excited for the exam coming up."  
"Yes. They have been preparing since school started."  
"I'm sorry to say but, the provisional license exam has been cancelled." He sips his tea as he looks deep in thought.  
"C-cancelled? But why?"  
"Upon our inspections. Bombs have been placed at the exam sites. They have been found and defused. But they are looking out for more."  
"Bombs…? Someone was trying to sabotage the exams?"  
"Yes. We are still undergoing some discussion but…. We will most likely do the exams on a disclosed date. We wouldn't normally do this if things were under normal circumstances."  
"How do you mean sir?"  
"One of those bombs alone could have leveled the entire area. The fact that there was many is quite troubling. We also believe it could have something to do with the two who attacked you."  
"You mean… you think it was a direct attack toward me?"  
"That or a message. Each bomb had the name 'Nightshade' etched somewhere on them." He pulls a file out from the cushions of his couch and slides them over to Masako. She opens the folders and looks angrily at a mugshot of the woman who wielded the guns. "No one knows her real name. She goes by the code name Gunslinger. Expert in firearms. We believe she may be in with the League of Villains." Masako shuts the file and slides it back to him.  
"If you find out any more about her please let me know. And please tell me when the exams will be so I can train my students appropriately."  
"Of course, and get some rest. You look exhausted."

Masako reaches the dorms and sighs. She opens the door and finds everyone inside, even Yamada, with the company of a very familiar face. Her long blue hair sticks out like a sore thumb. Her bangs messily in her face that barely exposes her dark brown eyes. She is wearing a long white dress that makes her look like she just broke out of a mental hospital. "Miza?" The woman looks over and smiles.  
"Masako! There you are!" She stands and hugs her.  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" Masako is more shocked.  
"I just opened a shop in town. Came to see the kids. Though they aren't really kids anymore huh?"  
"I found her wandering around outside the grounds looking for you." Kaori says. "Even after a few years shes still very easy to spot."  
"Mind explaining who she is?" Aizawa asks with a hint of distrust in his voice.  
"This is Miza. She was our neighbor for a short time. I guess we grew up together until she went off to business school."  
"What did you go for?" Yamada asks.  
"Well obviously business." She laughs. "But I used the school to learn how to open my own flower shop."  
"Flowers huh? So is that your quirk?"  
"Miza doesn't have a quirk." Masako states.  
"Whaaaat?!" Yamada makes some dramatic poses.  
"Guilty as charged." She smiles happily.  
"So you finally opened shop huh?"  
"Yeah it's actually close to the school and when I heard you taught here I thought I'd come say hi." Masako smiles and hugs her.  
"I'm glad you did. You are honestly a sight for sore eyes." Masako smiles and nods. "We should go get a drink sometime soon. Catch up."  
"I would love that! I haven't had a drink in forever! I should get going. I have a lot to do still." She walks to the door and waves. "It's nice to meet you Aizawa, Yamada." She walks out and shuts the door.

Yamada and Aizawa look at Masako expectantly. "Soooooo what did old Nezu want?" Yamada asks.  
"Well… the exam for tomorrow is cancelled." All the kids stand.  
"What?!" Katsumi yells.  
"But we worked so hard!" Shun yells.  
"Calm down. They had a good reason to cancel it. I can't disclose everything but there was an attack on the exam sites."  
"An attack?" Komori gasps.  
"Must have been pretty bad if they straight up canceled it." Aizawa thinks out loud.  
"From what they said it has been contained fairly well. But they want to do another sweep just in case. So until then, we are on standby. Use this time toward your own advantage." They nod and walk off toward their dorms.  
"Man that really blows." Yamada says while relaxing.  
"You look too comfortable for someone who is about to leave." Aizawa sharply contorts.  
"About to leave? What-" Before he can finish Aizawa takes his scarf and throws Yamada out the door and shuts it.  
"Thats cold Aizawa!" He yells through the door. Masako laughs.  
"Bye Yamada!"

Once he is gone, Aizawa stares down Masako. "Don't give me that look Shota. I went to go see Recovery Girl. It's just stress, like I said." He keeps staring at her and she gets a cold chill. "You are really starting to creep me out." She takes the shadows and they enter through his eyes blinding his vision. She creeps over and lightly kisses him before sneaking to the elevator and calling back her shadows. He still stares. "I'm going to rest. Jeez." She steps in and waves to him before the door shuts.

Reiko is in Bakugos room sitting on the bed. She looks defeated. "What!? It was cancelled?!"  
"Yeah. There was an attack on the exam sites. I guess it gives me more time to heal. But we were really looking forward to it." Bakugo stomps toward the door.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"To talk to Nezu!"  
"You aren't going anywhere!"  
"Why not!?"  
"Because it isn't worth it Katsuki!" She grabs his sleeve and pulls him back. "Even if you talk to him, do you really think it will change anything? They are doing this for our safety…. So that we all don't get hurt or even killed. Its ok. We can wait." She puts her hand on his cheek in comfort.  
"Sorry… I guess…" He grumbles  
"Its ok. Just try not to lose your head." She kisses him lightly and smiles. "We need to work on your temper." He twitches and pinches her cheeks.  
"What did you saaaaaay!?" She laughs hysterically. As they fall onto the bed, they look at each other and smile. She smirks and pulls him down by his shirt and kisses him once more.

Ayako is sketching and her phone rings. Shinso's name pops up on the screen. She gets butterflies as she answers. "Hey Shinso."  
"Hey." He answers dully. "I didn't know if I should call you or not. With your provisionals coming up."  
"Actually it got cancelled."  
"Cancelled?"  
"Yeah Masako said there was an attack on all the sites. Kinda screws up our internships this summer but im glad they caught it before anyone was hurt." She finishes the sketch of Bakugo and Reiko together.  
"That actually blows. So are you all doing the next one in September?"  
"Actually Masako just said we were on standby." She sets down her sketch pad and moves some loose hair behind her ear. "So I think they are making a new date."  
"It would make since. Since whoever attacked must have known when and where the exams were being held, they might be coming up with a new strategy."  
"Right. But it gives me more time to come up with my strategy too. I didn't have a clue what I was going to do."  
"You moron."  
"I know. I had a small plan but I didn't know if it was going to work, But I'm using my internship to my full advantage."  
"Who did you end up picking?"  
"Uraraka pulled some strings for me and Gunhead decided to take me on. I need some practice in physical combat. Miss Chikara tried to teach me but her methods are…. Extreme."  
"From what I've seen I don't doubt it. I see her working out at ground betta. She's a monster." He pauses for a while. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He hangs up and Ayako chuckles.

Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Komori are out for the day. They guys are treating her to some snacks and treats. She currently has some frozen fruit on a stick. "Man I was really looking forward to seeing your progress." Kirishima whines.  
"Eh I didn't progress too much." She says as she takes a bite out of a frozen orange. "Hopefully the new date is far enough to where our costumes are just right for this."  
"Oh you haven't gotten your costumes yet?" Tetsutetsu asks.  
"We have. It's just with the progress we have made, they don't have much use. So Ayako is doing a complete redesign for us."  
"The girl has talent. She could end up being a famous designer one day." Kirishima states.  
"Actually that's what she wants to be. But she also wants to do hero work on the side. Which is why she is staying for the provisionals to get her license, but next term she is transfering to the designers class as well as the hero courses."  
"Wow she can do that?"  
"Nezu allowed it since she has exceptional skills in both areas. I'm not sure how they are going to do it, but they are."  
"Ah I see. Oh by the way! Did you choose to intern at Fourth Kinds agency?!"  
"Oh right… About that… I decided to go to the agency Miss Chikara goes to."  
"What?!" The two guys yell in unison.  
"Sorry. It's just that Mr Fourth Kind scares me. Miss Chikaras seems nicer. I was going to choose Miss Uwabami. But Yaoyorozu and Kendo seriously talked me out of it. Besides it's not like we won't see each other ever again." She smiles and takes another bite from her fruit.

Katsumi and Todoroki are walking around town. She looks back behind her and smiles at him. He smiles back. "So… your internship…"  
"What about it?" She stops and looks at a cake.  
"Did you decide." She scratches behind her neck.  
"I mean… yes… but I really don't think it will be much of an internship."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well… when I went to go with Mr Best Jeansist he seemed more interested in me being a secretary. Sooooo yeaaah ..."  
"But he was the only offer you got?"  
"No he was just one of the top ones. The other ones seemed… creepy…"  
"Creepy?"  
"Ya know… Unofficial and men who seemed to just ogle at me. I have more pride than that." Todoroki nods. "Besides. It's not too far from home. I didn't want to travel very far. Besides without my pro license it's not like I can do much hero work anyway."  
"That is true." They continue walking and fall silent again.

Kaminari is sitting with Chuya in the sitting area. She is smiling talking about her date. "He's really sweet." He just sits there unmoving. "Kaminari? You ok?" He finally snaps out of his trance.  
"Oh um… yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking."  
"About what?" She lays her hand on his hand. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?"  
"It's just the fact you will be gone all summer. I was hoping we could all go to the beach or something." He lies with a smile on his face.  
"I mean thats what Ill practically be doing. Except I'll be helping clean the beach instead of enjoying the sun." She chuckles. "It's really sweet of you to think about that though. Maybe next year when internships aren't a pain in the ass."  
"Heh.. yeah…" He stays silent and looks away from her. "What does your… boyfriend think of this…?"  
"Of me being gone all summer? Hes indifferent I guess. Hes happy im pursuing something im passionate in but, at the same time he will miss me."  
"I see." She pats his shoulder.  
"It's getting late. I need a bath. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She walks off to the elevator and she waves. He waves back and smacks his forehead onto the table.

Kaori is in her room when the shadow appears behind her. "Boo."  
"I've gotten used to your presence by now." She retorts as she turns around. He is sitting on her bed with a hoodie on.  
"Have you figured out how to warn the school?"  
"I've been thinking about it… and the only way I can think of is to just do it anonymously. I've thought of every possibility and nothing will make any sort of sense without me looking like a guilty party." She thinks.  
"I bought you a bit of time by getting the exams cancelled."  
"Wait you did that?"  
"I provided the tip that lead them to investigate. I luckily did it without being caught."  
"What was the attack? What would have happened if it wasn't investigated?"  
"The sites would have been demolished by explosives. Each explosive was powerful enough to destroy a small area. There were fifteen explosives in each site."  
"Are you serious?"  
"They guy who made them loves to watch things explode. So yeah. I'm dead serious." She stands and he stands to fulling knowing she is going to try and get close.  
"And this wasn't her big plan? I thought you said she was just going to toy with us?!" She walks over to him and he starts heading out the window.  
"I didn't know about this until it was done. I stopped it before anyone got hurt."  
"What if she knows you are helping me? What if everything she said was a lie?"  
"I don't think-" He lets his guard down and she grabs his wrist. His heart is beating wildly out of his chest out of fear.  
"Why are you so worried about if I see you? Why won't you look at me? Why won't you tell me your name?! You said that if we meet in the field and fight I would have to fake it. But how will I know it's you!? How can I trust you if you don't tell me anything?!"  
"I just… need time..." He removes his wrist from her hands and jumps off the balcony. Kaori growls in frustration.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Ayako Einto

Hero Name: Imposer

Birthday: March 20th

Age:16

Height: 5'7"

Quirk: Chameleon

Likes: Art, sunny days, pocky

Dislikes: Coffee


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summer break is over and fall has officially began. All of the kids are in the indoor training facility. Aizawa, Masako, Kana, and Toshinori are in front of the huge class.  
"Today we are going to do something a bit different." Masako starts. "The new date for the exams have been announced and are approaching fast. Before class began I had you all pick a stick from a cup. You all thought it was just a stick. Everyone look at their right hands." They all lift their hands and a shadowy number appears on some of their hands. "Each number has a match. The matching numbers are opponents. Everyone that doesn't have a number will resume training as usual after the sparring matches are over." A good chunk of the class goes to sit on some bleachers. "Everyone who has a number, find your matching number. And start warming up." Kaori looks around and finds that her opponent is Todoroki.  
"Im screwed…." Katsumi walks around and runs into Iida. They look at each other palms. A match. Komori finds Kirishima.  
"Hey find your partner yet?" He asks.  
"Nope. You?"  
"Yeah.. Im up against Ayako. Let me see your number." She shows him and he cringes. "Crap… Your against Bakugo…"  
"Really?" She looks more excited than anything.  
"Not sure if you should be excited about that."  
"Trust me. I can be excited about it." Chuya smirks at Kaminari and shows him that they are a match. Shun is matched up against Midoryia. Reiko is against Jiro. Naoko looks over at Sero who smiles at her.

Once they are partnered up Masako looks and thinks. "We need one more group to make it even…."  
"Why don't the teachers participate? I think it would make it more fun." Sero says and everyone agrees.  
"Ok which two?" They all huddle and grin.  
"You versus Mr Aizawa." They look at each other and shrug.  
"I don't mind it." He says sluggishly. Masako makes a bracket system and puts the teams in order.  
"Eight teams. One victor. All of you need to suit up, warm up, and strategize. The first team that will be up is Reiko vs Jiro."

After a quick warm up and suit up. Reiko and Jiro are in the ring. Reiko is decked out in a rocker looking outfit with a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and sneakers. The shirt under her jacket is low cut and airy. She has a choker that looks like a guitar pick around her throat. Jiro smiles and teases. "Nice outfit."  
"Thanks. Present Mic helped me design it. The way it worked out it was very similar to yours but mine works in advantage to my voice."  
"Ready!" Masako yells. "BEGIN!" Jiro moves first. She plugs her earphones into her boot and sends out a huge squeal. Reiko seems unmoved. She pushes on her choker and lets out a yell, waves of sound vibrate through the air and send Jiro tumbling back. The yell itself wasn't too loud but the waves were huge. She smiles and points to her choker.  
"Like my amp? It improves my soundwaves so I don't have to yell as much. Also soothes my throat." Jiro raises her volume and Reiko yells again and their soundwaves are almost equal. Meeting in the middle and causing the ground to split. Reiko raises her voice just slightly pushing Jiro's soundwaves back and eventually throwing Jiro out of the ring.  
"The winner is Reiko!" They all cheer and Jiro growls in aggravation. Reiko walks over and helped her up.  
"I'll admit I underestimated you." Jiro admits.  
"Heh. You just haven't seen me fight in awhile. I have some new toys that will be done soon to help me even more." They sit and wait. The next two up is Komori and Bakugo. Komori is in a black suit that almost blends in with her skin. She is also wearing a set of heels. She doesn't have her glasses on and she looks prepared to fight.

Bakugo stares her down. "Hey! Im not going easy on you!" He yells at her.  
"I didn't expect you to." Once Masako gives the mark, Bakugo is already on Komori. He leaps above her and puts his hand on her back. She jumps into the air and is flying above his head. She opens her mouth and shuts it constantly feeling her sound waves bounce back. She hears him slide behind her and hears the energy being formed in his hand.  
"AP SHOT!" She quickly moves above the shot and flipping around, nose diving Bakugo and kicking him in the back sending him flying. He quickly gets his composure and shoots another AP Shot at her and another. She dodges each one. Bakugo then throws a rock one way and blasts another sending her into a bit of confusion. He does one more AP Shot hitting her wing and blasting her non stop. He stops when his final blast knocks her out of the ring."  
"The winner is Bakugo!" Kirishima stands and rushes to Komori who is visibly hurt.  
"Are you ok?" He looks at the hole in her wing.  
"Im fine. My pride is a bit broken but no worse for wear."  
"But your wing!"  
"It will heal in no time. The skin is thin but grows back faster." She smiles wearily. He helps her up and into the bleachers.

Next is Katsumi and Iida. Katsumi is in a red dress that is short and flowy. Her lightning is already sparking. Once they begin Katsumi throws lighting at Iida who is charging at her. The bolts seem to miss their mark until they all light up at the same time and paralyze Iida. She just stands there. "Maybe I jumped the gun using my prime attack first. I wanna see what you got Iida." She smiles. Iida gets his mobility back and charges her again. She dodges him putting her hand on his back and electrocuting him. He turns around to kick her and she ducks and electicutes his engine. It sputters for a moment before completely shutting down.  
"My engine!" She smirks and palm strikes him right out of the ring. Sero looks at Kaori.  
"Your sister is scary…."  
"She gets that way when she fights." She facepalms and sighs.

Naoko and Sero are up and Naoko looks nervous. She only has her signature green sweater and a pair of breathable leggings. She looks at Sero and looks deeply apologetic. "Im so sorry about this…"  
"Sorry about-" Once Masako gives the go, Naoko whips her tail out and in a flash Sero is down with her tail by her side. Iida and Shun gasps.  
"I didn't even see it." Iida says.  
"I know… and Sero is still breathing… I think…" Sero twitches and Shun lets out a sigh. "Ok good he's alive. She has come a long way." Naoko shoves her tail back in him and puts some energy back. He gasps a bit looks at Naoko.  
"Sorry." She says and looks sheepishly at him.

Shun and Midoriya are next. Midoriya readies his stance. Misako is about to give the the ready when an explosion goes off somewhere inside. The debris settles and a group of people come strutting in lead by Yatsuru. There's an older man with explosives attached to every part of his body. His dirty brown hair a mess, his grey eyes riddled with madness. He is wearing thick dark military armour. The smell of gunpowder lingers on him. A younger man is to the left side of Yatsuru. He has dark spikey hair and his face looks charred in most places. The charred spots and the untouched spots are held together by metal rings. He has three studded piercings in his nose. The most prominent feature is his teal eyes. His outfit is pretty typical. Dark shirt, dark pants, and dark combat boots. The other person with them is a young teen. Her dark skin is scarred deeply. Her eyes are a milky blue, glazed over and empty. Her dark brownish purple dreads are pulled back into a short ponytail. Her top is a tan crop top with a choker neck. The chest area is open. She has matching shorts and thigh high flat boots. Slung over her shoulder is a huge sword. She puts her hand on her hip and shifts her weight. Masako and Aizawa get ready to fight off their uninvited guests. "Initiate plan C". All the students nod and go on their way. The man with charred skin runs after them grabbing Kaori. Masako sends her shadows after him, when the teen swings her sword at Masako. She calls her shadows back and protect herself. Aizawa puts his goggles on and the older man throws explosives at him causing smoke to form around him. Katsumi stops her retreat only to caught by Yatsuru.

Aizawa searches around the smoke and catches a glimpse of the man running by. He activates his quirk and another bomb hits him in the back. He then takes his scarf and makes it grab at shadows. "Having trouble there Eraser Head?" The man's voice rings out. "The reason you can stop my quirk," He appears behind Aizawa and whispers in his ear. "Is because im not using one." He kicks Aizawa in the head and cackles madly. Aizawa stands up and the man is gone again. His eyes are darting around and sees shadows of bombs, he takes his scarf and deflects them. "I see you have other tricks besides erasure. Yes, I didn't account for your scarf. I need to make some minor calculations so don't move." He lets out a mad cackle again before falling silent.

Outside the smoke cloud, Masako is fighting the girl with the sword. "What do you people want!?" She asks as she jumps back. The girl stands there very loosely like she has no control. She opens her mouth and when she speaks it seems like garbled nonsense comes out.  
"Dlot retsam sa gniod." Masako's face twists in horror.  
"What the hell?" She calls as many shadows as she can, some enter the girls eyes easily. Masako moves and the girl continues to charge her and attack. "This is impossible."  
"Seye ym hguorht ees tnod I." The girl attacks swinging her sword with might at Masako. Masako calls back the shadows from her eyes and blocks it. The girl finally shows some emotion in her face. "Em pleh!" Her voice hints at some desperation. Masako ties her hands and makes her drop the sword. The girl somehow and almost impossibly contorts her way out of the shadows and grabs her sword. Masako sees the sword inches from her face. She charges up her shadows.  
"Tendril… CRUCIFIX!" She aims the tendrils at her palms. The force is so excessive it knocks the sword out of her hand mid swing. It grazes Masako's shoulder and slices into the ground. The girl is forcibly pinned to the wall where her head is heard hitting the concrete with an audible smack. Masako has two more tendrils enter her feet. The girl bleeding from her head chuckles and looks barely conscious.  
"Okasam niw reven lliw uoy…" The milky blue disipates from the girls eyes and they turn into a light lavender as her eyes shut. Masako sits at the foot of the girl. She hears a bang come from the smoke cloud.  
"Please be careful Shota…." She looks at the kids who are fighting their hardest. "Forgive me…." She looks a bit worn out as she continues to hold the girl in place.

Yatsuru holds Katsumi by the throat and squeezes. Katsumi tries to shock her to no avail. She then results to trying to clawing at Yatsurus hand.  
"Still… so…. Beautiful…." She whispers slowly. Katsumi looks at her as she smiles. "I… always… knew… you'd…. Be…. a…. Perfect….. Doll….." Her voice is broken, almost as if she hasn't spoken in years. Katsumi cries.  
"What…. Have they done to you…?" She croaks.  
"Done… to… me?" She tilts her head and gets a twisted grin. "Nothing." Katsumi feels her getting tighter.  
"What…" She gasps for air between every other word. "What about our talks… Our… our dreams… our friendship…."  
"Lies. All… Lies." She pulls her closer. "But… one… thing… is … true…" She gets even closer to Katsumi. "We… will… be… together… forever!" She shrieks as squeezes even tighter. A jet of ice streams by and captures her arm making her release Katsumi who gasps and wheezes for air. Todoroki lifts her and holds her close.  
"T-To-" She coughs and gasps for more air. Todoroki glares at Yatsuru who is trying to pull her arm out.  
"Don't worry. Everyone is safe." He states. Yatsuru pulls a thread out of her arm and it pops off.  
"Annoying…." Yatsuru growls brokenly. "Katsumi… isn't… yours…. She… will... be... mine!" Sewing needles shoot out of her body. Todoroki makes an ice wall and catches them mid air. Katsumi finally catches her breath.  
"Todoroki… what about the plan?"  
"It's fine. On our way, we found some students injured by the blast. We got them to safety first. Iida called emergency responders. Shun should have made it to Nezu by now. He will most likely do a discreet evacuation. Reiko convinced Bakugo to stand guard with her so no other villains come in." Katsumi nods and steadies herself.  
"She isn't taking my electricity hits. Im useless."  
"What is her quirk?"  
"I'm not so sure anymore. Her pins and needles were always a thing. But the whole ragdoll get up is new." She thinks as she watches Yatsuru through the ice sewing her arm back on. "I don't think… that's actually skin… it feels like it though… maybe… it's silicon…"  
"Silicon..?"  
"Silicon doesn't conduct electricity and if made well… it can feel like skin… We are at a huge disadvantage… unless…. Ashido…"  
"Her acid can probably melt the silicon."  
"It's worth a try." She can see Yatsuru finishing up her sewing job.  
"Quickly. I can hold her back for just a bit. Call her." Before protest she rushes out to face Yatsuru once more.

Aizawa is listening to his surroundings. He is impatiently waiting for any sort of sign that the man is still around. He hears a shuffle behind him and shoots his scarf in that direction. Nothing. He growls lowly in frustration. "Getting impatient Eraser? Tsk tsk." He clicks his tongue before another blast goes off by Aizawa. He is thrown elsewhere in the smoke. He hears another shuffle go by. Quickly he takes his scarf and readies it. Once he sees the shadow he fans his scarf a few feet ahead of the shadow clearing the smoke. The man is in plain view. Aizawa then grabs him and binds him tight. "Getting frisky now huh Eraser?"  
"Shut up." The smoke eventually clears and he sees Masako still holding the teen in place. He wants to walk over but the man is trying to wriggle free. His scarf getting tighter. The older man observes Aizawa glancing back at Masako. The man starts to cackle. "What's so funny nutcase?"  
"You." He says as he gets a twisted grin. "I've been around a long time. You love that shadow whore don't you?" Aizawa gets angry for a brief moment but then covers his mouth.  
"You are annoying." He sees Ashido rush by. "Ashido, what are you doing here?" He asks. She stops and looks out of breath.  
"Todoroki called. He and Katsumi are trapped on the other side of the facility. None of their attacks are working!" She sounds panicked.  
"Don't worry. Ill find them." He sounds calm. "Do me a favor. Make sure Masako doesn't hurt herself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If she prolongs the use of shadows they can steal her consciousness, and eventually lose control. Nothing like what Tokoyami does, but the shadows can get a bit out of control. We can't afford that right now." He runs off with the bomb man in his scarf still.

Katsumi is thrown into Todoroki's ice wall. "Katsumi!" He yells as he tries to run to her. Yatsuru shoots needles through his arm with a thread attached. He yells in pain as the tip of the needle starts to hook at the end to prevent him from going anywhere. She tugs at it and pulls him away from Katsumi. Katsumi is on the ground and her head bleeding. "You are going to kill her!"  
"Exactly." Yatsuru says with a smile. Her speech is still slightly broken but better than it was. "In order for me to make her into a doll, for us to be together forever… she needs to be an empty vessel." She walks over to Katsumi and Todoroki tries to melt the needle in his arm to no avail.  
"If you kill her! She isn't Katsumi anymore!" Yatsuru stops and looks at Todoroki with a questionable look.  
"What do you mean…?"  
"If you take away Katsumi's life and make her a doll, it's not her anymore! You would have killed your friend for nothing! It won't make you happy."  
"O-Of course it will!" She looks perplexed. "I-I will replace the spirit!"  
"But it's still not her! Replacing it will make her not who you want!"  
"Th-that's impossible. Why should I listen to you!?" She gets hysterical and drives another needle into Todoroki's arm.  
"Because I know she is irreplaceable! You can't just replace Katsumi! There's no one else like her!"  
"You don't have a right to call her by her name! I loved her first!" She screams. She then looks at her arm in fear. "No… no no no! It couldn't have been that long already…" Her arm completely falls off and she kneels. "You U.A students piss me off." An eyeball pops out and shatters as it hits the ground. She looks at him with an empty socket. Her one eye filled with hatred. "Watch your back. You may have distracted me long enough today, but I will NOT fail next time! She called you Todoroki right?" Some of her skin chips off like paint. "I will not forget your face." Her entire body crumples over with a small sound as if something thick and solid cracked. Aizawa shows up at the scene as Todoroki is still strung by the needles. He let his guard down for just a moment and the old man slips out of his scarf.  
"Later Eraser!" He uses a smoke bomb and is gone from sight.  
"Shit!" He runs over to Todoroki.  
"No! Katsumi is hurt worse! I can manage…" He just now thinks to grab the thread and it burns away leaving just the hooked needles in his arm. Todoroki walks over to where Yatsuru fell over. He kicks the body over and sees that a silicon bodied doll lays where something that once looked human stood. The dolls face is cracked. He feels the primer grey surface. Ceramic. He tosses the doll off to the side where the face shatters just a bit. He runs to Katsumi's side.

Kaori faces the charred man. He stands there emotionless, unmoving, not attacking, not speaking. Kaori charges herself through a device in her suit. She sparks and rushes at the man who swings and he swiftly dodges her attack. He gets a cocky smirk on his face. She gets aggravated and psycs him, ending up punching his jaw sending a shock through his body. He is flown back into the bleachers bending them up just a bit. She walks over to him thinking he is knocked out. Once she is close enough he lights up half of his face with a bright blue flame. He kicks her back. His kick was surprisingly weak to Kaori. It was just enough force to push her back. He stands and runs at her and swings at her a few times. She dodges swiftly getting in strikes every so often, but he blocks with fire leaving her shocks unable to come into direct contact with his body. He grabs her wrist and leans into her ear. "You are a bad actor my rose." Her heart skips a beat as he throws her back. She rolls on the ground but doesn't hit hard. The bomb man runs up to the man out of breath.  
"Looks like we need to leave." Dabi sends a wink Kaori's way. He snaps his fingers lighting her on fire. She crosses her arms in front of her to protect herself and lets out a small shriek.  
"What about the girl?" Bomb man asks.  
"A pawn. Just leave her." The bomb man throws down a smoke bomb and escapes while everyone is focused on the burning Kaori. While she is consumed by the flame, she isn't burning, she feels nothing but a warmth. Once the flame goes out police grab her and ask her if she's ok. "I-Im fine. It didn't hurt as much as it did scare me. Make sure the others are ok please." They all rush in and search for the others. Kaori is clutching her necklace standing in shock.

Aizawa and Todoroki, who's holding Katsumi, walk back to where Masako and Ashido are. Ashido has a concerned look on her face. "Mr Aizawa! She isn't responding to me! What do we do?!" Aizawa walks over and puts a hand on Ashido's shoulder.  
"You did well. Leave the rest to me." She moves over and Aizawa looks at Masako who looks really out of it. Her eyes have dark circles under them as if she hasn't slept in months. Her shadows are starting to go a bit wild but still stay in a tendril formation. He makes her look at him. "Masako… You can put her down now. The police are here." Masako's eyes overflow with tears as she pulls the girl from the wall. Her tendrils are a bit jerky but eventually put the girl on the ground. He takes her hand and uses Erasure on her. The shadows dissipate without protest. She closes her eyes and falls against Aizawa's chest.  
"Shota…." She says weakly. "I didnt… I didnt want to hurt her… I fought… I want her to stay alive…."  
"Rest Masako…" She eventually loses consciousness.

The police and emergency responders round up students who were injured. Katsumi, Todoroki, and Masako were the ones in the worst shape. Masako was put on some fluids. Todoroki is in a room getting the needles removes. The doctor cuts the hooked end off, though it took some force. He pulls it through his arm and patches him up. "Do you know anything about Katsumi Yugiri's condition?" Todoroki asks the doctor who is wrapping his arm.  
"Minor concussion. Nothing too serious. She will be discharged in a few hours." Todoroki nods and waits for the rest of his treatment.

Masako is in another room and is still in a bit of a daze. Aizawa walks in. She looks at him with a longing look. "How's the girl?" She asks. He sighs and rubs the back of his head.  
"She's fine. The police took her to get questioned. It seems she doesn't remember much." Masako simpers and nods. "I tried to slow the bleeding with my shadows… I didn't know if she lived after I put her down."  
"Doing that drained more energy and you could have lost control."  
"I know…. But I didn't want her to die Shota." She looks sad then starts to play with her hair. "She had no control over herself, she couldn't even speak right. Before I pinned her to the wall…. I heard her voice, not the voice that was speaking to me, but hers. She was desperate for help."  
"How do you know it wasn't a trap?"  
"Because after I pinned her, her eyes came back. She was being controlled." There's a sudden knock on the door. They look as an officer walks in. A normal looking man with a tan trench coat walks in. "Tsukauchi… What do you have on the girl?" He looks hesitant.  
"I shouldn't tell you anything…."  
"I told you everything I knew and about things I didn't want to talk about. Now spill the beans."  
"Attitude today… Her name is Junko Chino. Seventeen. She started her second year this year at a public highschool and went missing before summer break. Her family was viciously murdered and dumped in a warehouse. Her sickly grandmother gave up hope thinking she was dead, and announced her as such. Miss Chino doesn't remember anything after being kidnapped."  
"What's going to happen to her now?"  
"It's still up in the air if they are going to arrest her. But if they release her who knows. Her grandmother is in assisted living and can not support her granddaughter in her condition." Masako lights up, but Aizawa stops her.  
"I know what you're thinking and Nezu wont let her be a hero this late in the term. And the news has already gotten word of her affiliation with villains." He sighs seeing her face fall. "But im sure if you ask him, he will let her in general studies." She nods and looks at Tsukauchi.  
"We will have to see what happens in the next few days." He says.

They walk out of the room and see Todoroki sitting in the waiting room. "Todoroki you doing ok?" Masako asks. He looks at her.  
"Yes. How are you feeling Miss Yugiri?"  
"Better. Katsumi still isn't out?"  
"No. They gave her some more pain medication. They are printing out discharge papers as we speak." She smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you for watching out for Katsumi. You have helped her and saved her more times than I can count."  
"It's nothing…" He looks embarrassed and she giggles.  
"If you say so." Katsumi wobbles out with the help of nurses. She looks completely out of it. Masako sighs and looks at the nurses. They look sheepishly.  
"She was given some pain meds, but they were a bit strong for her…."  
"I can see that." She walks over to Katsumi who snickers.  
"You look funny sis…" Masako isn't amused.  
"Let's go kiddo." She takes her from the nurses and she completely dead weights on Masako.  
"Nooooooo I don't wanna leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!" She whines. Todorooki rushes over and helps keep her standing.  
"Katsumi please cooperate…" He says. She looks at him and smiles with a flush in her cheeks.  
"My hero!" She leans on him and he looks really unamused. Aizawa opens the door as they both drag her out of the hospital.

They get her in bed and Masako sighs. "Jeez this was easier when she was smaller."  
"I'll keep an eye on her." Todoroki volunteers.  
"You sure? I can stay in here."  
"I got her. You look exhausted." She nods and walks out. Todoroki sits beside her as she dozes off to sleep. He leans back before he hears a soft mutter.  
"Todoroki ...?" He looks at her, she looks at him in the eyes. Hers wide and puppy like. "Will you lay with me?"  
"No…" He shuts her down quickly.  
"Why nooooot?" She whines.  
"Because it's inappropriate…"  
"But…" She looks teary as she looks him in the eyes again. "But.. I love you…" Its quiet for a long time. He leans forward and places his hand over her eyes.  
"Sleep, if you remember, we will talk about this later." She holds his hand and quickly nods off.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few days were hard. Masako had to practically beg Nezu to let Junko join the school. She then made a deal that she would be her personal guard to make sure that she isn't up to anything. Junko was fitted with a tracker that wouldn't let her out of Masako's sight. The school obviously got repercussions over this decision. They are at a press conference when Masako decided to speak up."The teen that was a part of the attack was being controlled by a third party. It was incredibly obvious and I know what to watch for. She will only be out of my sight for a few classes and under the watch of her teachers with in that time. Furthermore, it was my choice to take her on so she can continue her high school career. She will be in generalized classes for the remainder of her schooldays." The crowd gets riled up and starts bombarding her with questions unrelated to the incident. "No questions please. This is all I will say about this incident." She walks off the stage. Nezu greets her back stage.  
"You did well." He says with a nod.  
"I haven't been in front of the camera in years. Reporters are ruthless. Trying to defame a young girl because of something she had no control over…"  
"They will twist anything into a story these days. Just make sure she stays with in your sights until this all passes."  
"She will. Thank you again Nezu. You have done so much for me…"  
"I will hear none of this. Go on now." She nods and walks back to the dorm where officers have Junko in cuffs. They release her and hand her over to Masako. Masako nods to them and walk Junko inside.

Junko is fairly calm and walks with Masako willingly. "Welcome to U.A Junko." Junko looks a little taken aback.  
"I um…. Thank you?" She raises her eyebrow.  
"I don't think you are a bad person. The public has a different view though. We just have to keep this 'on a tight leash' facade up until the public forgets about this. If you want to do anything I will let you, if you want to go anywhere I will take you. You are not confined to the room and you are not a prisoner. Your room will be on the second floor. Its a bit bare at the moment." Junko bows.  
"Thank you Miss Yugiri. I appreciate this opportunity to let me finish school despite my tarnished name. I won't let you down."  
"Good. Everyone is off for the day due to the mass publicity. Anything you want to do at the moment?"  
"No, thank you. I have a lot of work to catch up on. I will work on that." She waves before going up to the second floor.

Masako flops on the couch and feels two hands on her shoulders. She looks up and sees Aizawa's face. "You did well to ignore the crowd." He lightly messages her shoulders.  
"They were rude… ganging up on a teen girl like that… ooh right there." She groans as he rubs his thumb deep into her shoulder.  
"I know you can't really go much of anywhere right now… but would you like to take a quick walk? There's something I gotta ask…" She nods and they stand and take a walk around outside. Aizawa is acting a bit off.  
"Shota? You ok?" He stops and holds her hand.  
"Im not good at romance." She feels him slide something on her finger. She stares at it for awhile. A small black diamond ring on a thin silver band. The sunlight reflecting off of it makes it shine white.  
"Sh-Shota… I don't think this is the right finger…" She blushes, she goes to take it off and he stops her.  
"Of course it is…" He looks like he's struggling for words. He gives up and sighs. "Marry me…?" She smiles and hugs him.  
"Of course." He smiles a bit and hugs her before pulling apart.  
"Let's talk about this later…." He looks uncomfortable. She then notices some students from 2-B staring.  
"Yeah lets."

Shinso and Ayako, in her 'human' form, are walking around town. They are both really quiet and then Shinso speaks. "Are you tired?"  
"Huh? Why do you ask that?" She grabs a compact mirror out from her purse and looks at herself in the mirror.  
"Just asking." He stops suddenly and looks inside a shop. She stops beside him.  
"What is it?" She turns to look and he pulls at her chin to make her look at him.  
"It's nothing you need to see." He then quickly leads her away from the store. They walk in silence again.  
"Why are you acting weird today?" He gives her a side glance and then sighs.  
"Why are you?" He asks back.  
"Im acting weird?" She looks genuinely confused.  
"Ever since you came up to me and started talking to me, you have been in that weird form. You only ever look like this around me. Why?" He looks at her, she looks like she wants to cry.  
"You… knew I didn't look like this?" She asks shakily.  
"Duh. I seen you in the hallway that one time."  
"And yet you still talked to me…?"  
"Tell me why are you trying to trick me…" He looks at her dead in the eyes.  
"I...I wasn't trying to…. I just…." She clams up and he looks a bit irritated.  
"Just what?"  
"I wanted you to like me…." Her glamour goes away and she is in tears. "My parents never liked the real me… I wanted to meet you and so I… chose a form that was well liked… I'm sorry… I never meant to lie to you…."  
"Your parents are idiots. That wasn't the real you." She looks at him and he pats her head. "I like this you. I think this reflects the real you. Creative, colorful, beautiful…" He looks away from her. "This just seems more like you. Your parents never deserved you." He hugs her and shoots a look at a couple that is standing behind Ayako. They look horrified at the two. "You feared them enough to change your form and cause pain to yourself everyday for years." He is talking to the couple instead of her. "They created this perfect image of you, even though you were the same person, they didn't like you because of looks. Thats horrible." The couple looks ashamed and walks away. He lets go of her and looks at her in the eye. "Sorry… I heard the story from Kaori…. I was pretty upset after I heard what they did to you… I don't want you to feel like you have to hide from me again. Ok?" She sniffles and nods.  
"Ok. I promise." She smiles before they walk off again. Blissfully unaware of her parents being so close to her.

Chuya and Kaminari are eating at a fast food place. She smiles half heartedly and takes a drink of her soda. "You ok? You seem really off today." He asks as he dunks a fry in ketchup.  
"Yeah." She picks at her food and sighs. "Sorry im just a bit down today."  
"Down? You? Ok somethings up. This isn't like you at all." She looks a bit nervous before speaking.  
"I just have a bout of depression is all. No big deal…" Kaminari goes to touch her hand and she flinches.  
"Did I do something wrong…?" He asks.  
"N-No it's not you I just-" She looks terrified for a moment before she stands. "I have to go…! I'll see you at the dorm…" She runs out practically tripping over herself on the way out. He watches her run out the door to a guy. The guy and her start to argue outside of the restaurant. The guy then drags her off somewhere. Kaminari runs out the door and they are both gone. He looks frustrated and heads toward the dorms.

Katsumi finds Todoroki outside and she walks over to him. "Hey you." He looks at her and nods.  
"Feeling better?" He asks.  
"Yeah. Thank you for watching me while I was on the meds. I know I was a pain…" Everything is quiet. "I wanted to talk to you about what I said." He looks at her in surprise.  
"You remember that?"  
"Yeah. Look Todoroki… I um…" She looks conflicted and worried.  
"You don't have to say anything… I know you weren't yourself." He sounds almost disappointed.  
"What? No I was gonna say, that's not how I wanted to tell you…" Things are quiet for a moment.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to tell you…. After I got my provisional license but…. That's not how it worked out ..." She is redder than a cherry. She hides her face and peeks at him. His eyes are wide and looks a bit flustered. "I um…. I really like you….."  
"I um… I can see that…"  
"R-Right…. I guess…. That's all I wanted to say for now. I'm sorry to bother you Todoroki ..." She bows and turns.  
"Shoto…." She glances back at him. He looks nervous and happy at the same time. "Call me Shoto from now on…." Both of their hearts are beating wildly out of their chest.  
"R-Right. I'll… see you at the dorm…." She walks back, smiling ear to ear. It wasn't entirely a yes. But it wasn't nothing.

Komori and Kirishima are playing games and she wins again. "Yes!" She looks super excited.  
"Ahhhh…. I'm getting bored being beat all the time…." He complains.  
"Ok then how about we make it more interesting?"  
"Oh?"  
"If you win, I do whatever you want. If I win you do whatever I want!" He thinks for a minute.  
"Anything huh?"  
"Anything~!" She teases.  
"Alright! Bring it on!" They play another round.  
"Haha! Alright!" She smiles and sees Kirishima bow in defeat. "Lets see. Oh! To start off with, close your eyes!"  
"Close my eyes?" He looks confused.  
"Gotta do what I say Kirishima~!" She chuckles. He grumbles and closes his eyes. She leans in close and kisses his cheek. She smiles. "Ok you can open~!" She beams from ear to ear. He opens his eyes and blushes.  
"I was expecting much worse…."  
"For more initiative they will get worse. So I would start winning~!" She winks and he blushes.  
"W-what do you mean!?"  
"Just wait and see~! Another round?" She smiles and giggles.

Iida and Naoko are reading in his room. Naoko is reading upside down on the edge of the bed and Iida is sitting beside her. They are invested in what they are reading, they barely look at each other. Minetta breaks down the door. "You are so…. Busted?" Naoko looks at him and raises her eyebrows.  
"Um ... hi Minetta?"  
"I thought… I could have swore….. You two are doing something dirty in here I know you are!"  
"We are?" She looks at Iida. "You doin me good Iida?" She smirks, he gets gets a quick smirk.  
"Sure am." Minetta is speechless. He closes the door and they both snicker.  
"I love how you have a sense of humor now Iida."  
"I've always had a sense of humor!" He seems almost offended.  
"It seems like I brought it out though. I love it." She smiles and goes back to reading only leaving Iida speechless. He slowly goes back to reading, but occasionally shifts his gaze to her. She looks so tranquil reading. Her lips lightly reading with her eyes. He smiles looking at her. His heart is light and he goes back to reading.

Bakugo and Reiko are kissing on his bed. He pins her and kisses her more. He kisses her neck and slides her shirt up a bit. He massages her sides and she wraps her arms around him and grips a bit of his hair. Suddenly their door swings open and they jump apart. Kaminari stops in his tracks.  
"Wooooooooookaaaaay! I'm just gonna…."  
"What do you want dumbass?" Bakugo asks and Kaminari looks embarrassed.  
"I um… Never mind I can see you are busy…."  
"You already interrupted! Now what do you want?!" He yells.  
"Uh actually since you are here…." He looks at Reiko. "Is…. um… Is Mizua ok?"  
"Chuya? Actually now that I think about it, she has been very distant." She sits up. "Why?"  
"I seen… her and some guy arguing…. We went to get food and she was acting really weird and jumpy. Every time I touched her she would flinch away from me. She wasn't herself, and she said she was depressed. It was… so unlike her."  
"Let me give her a call… This sounds serious." She looks at Bakugo who gives her a nod. She pulls out her phone. "Kaminari… Shut the door please." He does and she calls and puts it on speaker.  
"H-hello?" She answers and sounds scared.  
"Chuya? Is that you?" Reiko looks freaked out. Bakugo sits up and listens too. Kaminari gets closer to the phone.  
"Rei… Reiko…. Sorry I didn't recognize your number." She sounds like she's trying to calm down. "Whats up? You never call me?"  
"Im making sure you were ok is all. You've been acting kinda weird and Kaminari came back kind of upset. I didn't know if you guys got into a fight or something ..."  
"I…. we….. No… we didn't…. I just….. God…. I need to apologize to him…" She is getting worked up again.  
"Chuya what's going on? Where are you. I'll come pick you up."  
"No!" She shrieks in her phone. "Just- Just stay at the dorms…. Please…. I beg you ..."  
"Chuya you sound really freaked!" She's silent for a moment. "Are you on speaker?"  
"N-No…." Her voice trembles.  
"If you are in trouble say my name. If you are truly…. Ok then tell me you are ok ..." She's silent for a long time and she finally speaks.  
"R-Reiko…."  
"Send me your location. As soon as we get off the phone."  
"Ok. I'll see you later ok?"  
"See you soon." She hangs up and a message appears. "This… can't be right…. She's in a warehouse…."  
"What the hell is she doing there?" Kaminari asks. "What is going on?!" He is completely freaked.  
"Not sure. But we will go together." Bakugo says as he gets a hoodie on and throws one to Reiko.  
"Guys…."  
"She's Gakki's family. So she's my family. I will beat the shit out of anyone who hurts her family."

Junko walks downstairs and see's Shun, Uraraka, and Midoriya. They all look at her.  
"Oh hey you must be Junko." Shun says with a smile.  
"P-Please… call me Chino…"  
"Sorry about that. I'm used to everyone that Masako looks after to be called by their first names. You can still call me Shun."  
"Im Uraraka!"  
"Im Midoriya. But you can call me Deku."  
"Deku? What an unusual thing to be called." She tilts her head.  
"It was a nickname but I have a new meaning for it."  
"That's a wonderful thing, but I think Midoriya would fit you just fine." She crosses her arms and stares at him. Shun gets a call and walks off. "So you guys are the hero course. I'll be rooting for you guys." She smiles and waves to them both before walking to the kitchen.

Masako and Aizawa look at each other in silence. "So are we gonna talk about it?" She teases him and wiggles her fingers in front of him showing him her ring.  
"Do we have to?" He asks lazily.  
"I mean… You did just propose to me out of nowhere ya know?"  
"It wasn't out of nowhere. I…." He grumbles a bit. "I love you…." She smiles and kisses him.  
"So… when do you want to get married?"  
"I don't know. Maybe when they are closer to graduating. So we can settle down."  
"That sounds fair." She smiles and plays with his hair.  
"Funny. I thought you would give me more of a fight on the timing."  
"I'm not that desperate." She flicks his head. "I do know what self restraint is."  
"Oh really? I don't." His scarf grabs her wrists and pins her against the wall. He kisses her deeply. Both bodies warm to the touch.  
"Shota… don't be too rough…." She whispers as he makes his way to her neck already sucking on it. He grumbles a bit before putting her on the bed and blindfolding her with the scarf.

Bakugo, Reiko, and Kaminari are on their way to the warehouse. Reiko is ahead of them using her phone to guide the way. Kaminari looks at Bakugo. "So ive been meaning to ask you something?" He starts. "Why do you call her Gakki?"  
"It's just a nickname. Nothing special about it." Reiko ducks behind a bush and the guys follow suit. They see an abandoned building that's partially falling apart. They sneak over and peek into the window. The guy throws Chuya on the floor and starts punching her.  
"Why aren't you fighting back ...?" Reiko whispers low. Chuya protects her face with her arms which are bruised to hell and back.  
"Stupid idiot! I told you not to tell anyone where we were at!" Before he gets another hit, Bakugo blasts toward the guy and knocks him over. Reiko and Kaminari run over to Chuya.  
"Oh my god… Chuya…." Reiko starts to tear up and cries as Bakugo is fighting the guy. "Kaminari… Take Chuya back to the dorms. We will meet you there." She runs in to join the fight as Kaminari picks her up and takes off running. Once in the woods he sits her down and inspects her.  
"Are you ok!? Look at what he did to you!" He shutters and looks at her arms. "I'm sorry…." He is shaking and looks hurt just seeing her like this. "I'll make him pay-" He stands but she grabs his sleeve.  
"D-Don't leave me alone…." He looks closer and notices her shirt is torn in the front. He takes off his jacket and gives it to her and zips it.  
"Why didn't you tell me this was happening…?" She looks at him. "That was your boyfriend wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me he was putting his hands on you? I could have stopped it…" She looks away ashamed.  
"I… honestly didn't think anyone would care…. It started in the beginning… then got better and started up again recently. I thought I could handle him but ..."  
"You thought no one would care?!" He yells, but it's more from heartbreak. "I care Chu! Reiko cares! Hell even Bakugo cared enough to come get you!" They both start to cry.  
"You…. called me Chu ...?" He realized what he said and look nervous.  
"I-I'm sorry! I got worked up ..."  
"I'm sorry too. I was blinded by the things he told me. Started to hate myself. After he…. After he started abusing me…. He told me I would be ugly, no one would want me but him. At first I didn't believe him. Then I got paranoid, people looking at me in the streets made me feel like, everyone knew I…. I was violated…" She grips his jacket and his eyes just keep filling with more anger.  
"He will never hurt you again. Not as long as im here."  
"I know… i think I always knew that you would be there for me. I was just so scared…"  
"Let's get you home… Lets get you cleaned up and better than ever ok Chu- sorry Mizua."  
"I like Chu. But you can only call me that… if I get to call you Denki." He lifts her and simpers a bit.  
"Deal. If you want. I won't leave your side the whole night. I'll sleep on the floor."  
"I would like that." She lets him lift her and she leaned her head on his chest the whole way back.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Junko Chino

Hero Name:

Birthday: July 4

Age:17

Height: 5'4"

Quirk: Elemental clones

Likes: Freedom, ceaser salad

Dislikes: Studying


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's a few days before winter break. Everyone is at the arena for the Provisional Hero License Exam. Masako looks sickly as she waves everyone down. "Ok guys this is it. It's time for the Exam." She looks at them with so much excitement. "Remember just do your best and i'm sure you will be fine." Aizawa looks at her with worry. He leans over and whispers in her ear.  
"Calm down. You are getting worked up again…." She shakes her head and smiles wide.  
"You can do this! I know you can!" The kids all group up when a voice shows up behind them all.  
"So Im with you again huh Eraser!?" His face fills with dread. He looks back and a light green haired woman walks over to them. Masako looks at her.  
"Joke? Is that you?" Miss Joke looks closely at her before flipping out.  
"Holy shit! Nightshade?!"  
"You two know each other?" Aizawa asks.  
"Ran into each other on multiple occasions. Feels like it's been ages."  
"It really does. Hey Erasure ready to marry me yet?" She bursts out laughing and he looks serious as ever.  
"No because I'm getting married to someone." All heads turn to Aizawa in shock. Even Masako. Joke bursts out laughing again.  
"You told a really funny joke!"  
"Not a joke. I think it's about time I laid it out in the open." Masako gets dizzy and her knees buckle. Joke and Aizawa keep her steady.  
"Hey are you sure you should be here today? You look terrible." Joke asks with a serious face.  
"Yeah. I have to support my kids. I feel like I have missed every single event they have been in already this year. I have to at least be here for this ..."

Kaori turns and yells to Masako and Aizawa. "Hey we are going in you guys!" Masako keeps her support on Aizawa's shoulder, she has it so that it doesn't look like anything is wrong.  
"Do your best!" She smiles and the kids walk in. The 2-A kids look worried.  
"Miss Yugiri…. Don't you think that you should go lie down…?" Kirishima asks.  
"You look really pale…." Yaoyorozu clasps her hands over her mouth seeing her in this state.  
"Really im fine…. Lets take our seats and cheer them on."  
"Right!" The whole class rings out in unison. They all take their seats with Joke sitting by them. Everything kind of blurrs by at this point. Everyone is watching Masako closely, before they knew it the kids are out on the field.

Chuya and the twins stick together, Reiko and Komori stick together, Ayako goes off on her own, Naoko wanders off, and Shun is off on his own. Masako is sweating buckets. She eventually stands. "Where are you going?" Joke asks.  
"I'm going to be sick I think….." Aizawa looks at her.  
"Will a few of the girls go with her to make sure she's safe?" Ashido, Hagakure, and Tsu all stand and walk with Masako. As soon as they get out of the arena she holds onto a wall.  
"Miss Yugiri?" Ashido yells.  
"Are you alright, Ribbit?" Tsu croaks. Her face is covered in sweat and her face is completely white.  
"I… don't…. Think…." She loses consciousness and Hagakure holds her up.  
"Somebody get Mr Aizawa and a staff member!" Tsu goes off to find the staff member and Ashido runs back to Aizawa.  
"Mr Aizawa!" She yells tripping down the stairs. He catches her.  
"Ashido? What is it?" He asks.  
"Miss Yugiri! She collapsed! Hagakure has her!" His eyes widen.  
"All of you stay here!" He rushes to her. He sees her on the floor and Hagakure beside her. "Masako!" He lifts her a bit.  
"Tsu went to find a staff member!" She is completely panicked.  
"Its fine. Go back with the others. I will watch from the ." She stands and runs back.

Chuya and the twins walk in the city district. Kaori looks around. "It's a bit too quiet here…." She sees someone out of the corner of her eye, and then they are gone. "Be on your guard."A group of students from another school come out of some of the buildings. They surround the girls. Chuya has water creep under the feet of the guys from a dripping hydrant nearby. The main guy stares down Chuya. "You look like a fun time. Hows about we go get a bite after this?"  
"Not my type." She looks at the girls and they send out an electric current under the men. 3 of the men fall and the other three move out of the way in time. All six square up and get ready to fight.

Aizawa and Masako are in the infirmary. A doctor looks at her and takes some blood. She wakes up and looks at Aizawa. "Shota…"  
"Idiot… I told you to take it easy…"  
"Sorry… I guess I was feeling worse than what I told you."  
"No kidding…." He pats her head and then kisses it.  
"You've become a lot braver showing your affection in public." He stays silent. "How are the kids?"  
"Chuya, Kaori, and Katsumi are the only ones that have been initiated in combat. I was gonna check the other channels to see how the others were doing." He flips through and gets to where he finds Reiko and Komori finishing up a fight and collecting their first targets.

Reiko hits the third target and looks around the desert terrein. "Looks like we are alone again." She states.  
"Man those guys weren't much of a challenge." Komari pouts.  
"They weren't exactly subtle either." She stops. "I feel something moving underground."  
"You do?"  
"Its approaching fast." Komori grabs Reiko and flies upward just in time. A student comes out of the ground fast and with force. Komori lands with Reiko staring at this brute of student. He doesn't say a word and goes back underground. Reiko feels and grabs Komori again and they jump up and dodge. When he comes up again Reiko yells and stuns him. She lets go of Komori and kicks him in the face.

Masako watches her students intensely the doctor comes back over with a chart. "Miss Yugiri. Your tests have come back in."  
"Shhhhhh!" She shushes him and watches the screen intensely. The doctor watches with them. There are two students from the same school.  
"Any sign of the U.A Students?" The male student asks. The female shakes her head.  
"No. They split up too quickly. I don't know where any of them went."  
"Why don't you use your quirk?"  
"Saving my energy. Those U.A kids are tricky." The female student walks over and stands close to the male. He already has two targets lit up. The last one is on his back. She hugs him and touches the ball to his back. He jumps away and Ayako is there instead of the girl. She cutely holds the ball up. "Better luck next time." She darts off and hides.

Masako smiles and cheers softly. "Atta girl Ayako!" The doctor looks over at her again and tries to talk to her.  
"Miss Yugiri we have to talk about your test results." She sighs and looks at the doctor.  
"Ok. Whats up?"  
"I have to ask some questions. Are you sexually active?"  
"Huh?" She looks embarrassed. "Why do you have to know that?"  
"Ok… When was your last period?"  
"It was….. Was….. um…" Aizawa looks at her and she looks at him and then at the doctor. "What… are you…. Getting at?" Her heart slows a bit and then before she knows it she's holding her breath.  
"Your test came back positive."  
"Positive…. For what ...?"  
"Congratulations. You are expecting." Aizawa looks at Masako's face. She looks pale again.  
"E-expecting what ...?" She chuckles nervously fully knowing what he meant.  
"You're pregnant." Masako is quiet for a long while and slouches over onto Aizawa, passed out yet again. Aizawa is stunned into frozen silence staring at Masako. He starts looking pale too. He curses under his breath.

The announcer announces that the first student to pass the exam is Naoko. She stands in front of a group of bodies that are piled on top of each other. She looks cute before she heads to the room. The announcer announces the second student passed and Shun runs to the room. The three girls are fighting students Chuya wraps up a student and hits his targets. Katsumi strikes a student with her lightning. Kaori strikes with a stunning hit. They hit all the targets they need and head off to the room.

Komori kicks the underground student she looks at Reiko. Reiko nods to her and she touches the targets. "Are you sure this is ok?"  
"Yes. You look exhausted. I still have a ton of energy. Ill find someone soon. Go." Reiko runs off and looks around. She finds an unsuspecting student and yells in his direction and knocks him down then hits all of his targets. She goes into the room as well. Ayako watches a group of students from a nearby rock. They all branch off and she transforms into one of the female students and walks over.  
"Ai what are you doing back so soon?"  
"I think sticking together would be our best bet." She turns and sees the real Ai standing before them. The real Ai attacks Ayako and they both hit their targets. Ayako sneaks by and hits two of the male student's targets. They look at each other and back at the male student.  
"Tsunuki! Im the real Ai!"  
"No! I am!" He looks back and forth at them and yells.  
"What did I tell Ai before we entered the arena!?" One Ai freezes and the other smiles.  
"Good luck and try your best!" The guy walks over and hugs her.  
"Your so gone…" He hits her target and she hits him.  
"You idiot! You didn't think I would remember?!"  
"You don't remember what I say any other time!" Ayako hits his target and sticks her tongue out.  
"Later nerds." She walks to the room.

All the kids passed and they walk out. Masako and Aizawa silent and pale. "Uh sis? You good…? Sis?" She waves her hand in front of her face.  
"I… Um… ill tell you guys when we get home…."  
"I want to know what's going on to… so why don't you tell everyone now…?" Joke says walking to them. She pulls Joke off to the side.  
"I don't want to ruin the kid's day. But im pregnant." Joke looks shocked for a moment and looks at Aizawa. "Its Eraser's baby isn't it? You're the one marrying him." She nods. "Then you have my first congratulations." She smiles. "It's going to be harder to hide now that you are expecting a baby. Maybe it's better it comes out this way." She waves and walks off.

The next day all the kids, plus Yamada and Miza, are gathered from both classes. "So yesterday after I blacked out, the doctors on site took some blood." She inhales and looks serious. "It's better it comes out now rather than later. I'm pregnant." All the kids look shocked, Miza claps her hands and looked excited, Yamada had the biggest reaction.  
"NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Who's the father!?" He yells.  
"Well…."  
"I am…" Aizawa walks beside her and stands there.  
"Holy crap! Does your fiancee know?!" Minetta asks.  
"Well… Im his fiancee…." She shows the ring off.  
"You guys have been hiding this from us?" Kaori asks.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. We didn't want our personal lives to get in the way of your training." Masako looks disappointed her self.  
"We are truly sorry." Aizawa bows. As he sits up, Masako and himself looks relieved.  
"It's been killing me inside. I'm glad you all know now." The twins stand and hug her.  
"We are just happy you are happy." Kaori smiles.  
"Seriously. We were worried about you." Yamada stands and walks out. Miza watches and walks out behind him. Miza puts her hand on Yamada's shoulder. He looks back at her. She smiles and points to it.  
"It's better to support them now with a smile." Yamada stares and smiles at her before patting her head.  
"I know. It will just take a bit. Thank you Miza." She smiles and nods to him.  
"Come back in." She gently takes his hand and drags him back in.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Its New Years Eve and everyone is out in the town. Snow is falling light. The streets lined with people in Kimonos heading to festivals and people just walking in normal attire doing everyday things. The U.A crew are all doing their own thing. The girls in the household are getting ready to hang out with their friends. Komori is all bundled in jackets and packing warm blankets. Kaori is wearing normal everyday clothes as she sits on the bed casually. Katsumi is wearing a nice outfit and a light bit of make up. Naoko is wearing a Kimono and has her hair up with a matching hairpiece. Chuya is wearing a cute outfit. Ayako looks in the mirror at a nice dress she is wearing. Reiko is hiding in the bathroom. Junko is wearing a nice kimono as well she looks embarrassed. Everyone looks at Junko. "You look so pretty Jun!" Komori squeals.  
"You really sure its ok if I tag along with you guys Naoko?"  
"Of course! You and Deku can roam around if you want to. Besides I didn't want poor Deku to be the third wheel." She says sheepishly.  
"So you are actually going through with this?" Kaori asks.  
"Mhm. I figured…. Why not ya know?"  
"It sounds so romantic!" Komori jumps up and down. "Speaking of romantic~!" She looks at Katsumi.  
"There's nothing romantic going on today." She chuckles. "I'm going to meet Shoto's family. Its a formal visit to introduce myself. You should be looking at Miss Formal over there."  
"Sh-Shinso is taking me to a formal event." Ayako says blushing.  
"What formal event?" Katusmi asks teasingly  
"I'm not sure. Something he was invited to. All he told me that it was formal wear only."  
"Hey Shun? You said a friend is coming to visit right?" Kaori asks.  
"Yeah. She's from America. I wanted to show her around so she's not alone today."  
"What about you Kaori? Any plans?" Komori asks.  
"Maybe. I have a friend who likes to bail a lot. So im not holding my breath." She says annoyed like.  
"He bails on you? What a jerk!" Chuya says.  
"It's not his fault. He has a skin condition and hes very shy about it. He hates coming out in public. So if he does get the courage he usually chickens out. He lives in a rough part of town so he wont tell me where he's staying."  
"Wow really? Now I feel like a jerk."  
"You are hanging out with Kaminari right? What are you guys doing today?"  
"Well. We are going on our first official date."  
"About time!" Katsumi yells.  
"Congrats!" Komori shrieks.  
"What is Reiko doing in there?" Chuya asks.  
"She said she wasn't feeling well…." Kaori says. "There is a bug going around. Reason why Masako is just going over to Aizawas. She doesn't want to be in huge crowds and get sick while pregnant." She looks over at Komori and she is packing more blankets. "What are you doing Komori?"  
"Me and Kirishima are going to watch the first sunrise! I've always wanted to go with someone!"  
"So are you guys a thing now or?" Kaori smirks.  
"He is so oblivious. I think I will literally have to spell it out to him before he gets the hint." Kaori chuckles.  
"That sounds like Kirishima." They all leave together besides Reiko and Kaori. They stay at home. Kaori knocks on the bathroom door. "Reiko… You doing ok in there?"  
"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" She yells through the door.  
"You sure?"  
"It's cool in here so I'm just going to stay until Katsuki shows up."  
"Ok…." She goes back to her bed and lays down.

Masako arrives at Aizawa's place all bundled. "You know I could have just come over to your place…" He sighs.  
"Yeah but the kids were getting ready for their New Year fun. I thought they might be embarrassed." She kisses him before taking her shoes and coat off. Her stomach is already protruding quite a bit. Aizawa inspects it.  
"How far did they say you were again?"  
"About fifteen weeks. Why?"  
"Your huge…." Masako freezes and tears up. "Shit I didn't mean it like that…"  
"So rude…." She sniffles and he hugs her.  
"I just meant that you look bigger than you should…. You sure everything is ok with the baby?" She wipes her tears.  
"Yeah. The doctor said that they look healthy and strong. I don't know why i'm so big ..." She rubs her stomach and Aizawa looks nervous.  
"I'll go to the next appointment…"  
"But what about work?"  
"I'll have Yamada sub." They walk over and sit cuddled on the couch. "B-Besides…. You two are way more important ..." He sounds embarrassed as he wraps his arms around her and she smiles as he rubs her stomach. "How did… I get so lucky ...?" He whispers under his breath.

The small group breaks off and goes their own way. Shun walks down a street and finds a cute blonde with thick rimmed rectangular glasses. Hiding under the glasses are bright blue eyes. "Shun!" She waves excitedly and runs over With a bounce in her step. Shun hugs her and she hugs him.  
"Hey Melissa." She smiles brightly at him.  
"Wow you are a lot taller in person~!"  
"Thanks I guess." He looks embarrassed.  
"Nothing like I thought you'd look like."  
"What do you mean? We've video chatted like a hundred times!" She giggles as they walk.  
"If we are playing this game then I should say you are even more beautiful in person." She blushes and shoves him playfully.  
"Ok ok I get it haha!" Things are quiet before Shun speaks.  
"So how's your dad taking you being here?"  
"He has been a big crybaby over all of this. Cried when I left, cried when I got here, still crying currently."  
"Hehe. He loves you."  
"He's a bit in the over emotional department. I mean… last year he caused a huge mess at I-Island because of his emotions."  
"Jeez… That sounds horrible."  
"It was pretty bad. But I forgave him. He is my dad after all." She gives him a warm smile and they continue to walk.

Chuya is waiting outside in front of a store. Her heart is beating wildly and she watches the steam from her every breath. She looks at her phone and is getting ready to call before she hears fast approaching footsteps in the snow. She looks over to see Kaminari running towards her out of breath. "I'm so sorry Chu…." He says gasping for air.  
"Did you run all the way from the station?" She asks as she rubs his back.  
"Yeah… Missed the first train… Was running so behind…" She smiles sweetly and lifts his chin.  
"If you would have text me I would have gone inside somewhere. You didn't have to run." She chuckles and he looks embarrassed.  
"I just wanted everything to be perfect…." Chuya holds her hand out.  
"Then let's get going!" He takes her hand and leads her to a nice restaurant. They sit and Kaminari looks really nervous. "What's with all the nerves?"  
"You…. arnt nervous? I mean this is our first..."  
"Date? I know…" She blushes. "But I'm always so comfortable around you Denki. Always have been." She puts her hand on his and smiles. He calms down and smiles.  
"I know…. I think I was just working myself up." He holds her hand back. "After this do you wanna swing by the festival? We could watch the fireworks."  
"Yes. I'm going to be honest. I don't want tonight to end here."

Ayako goes to the address, it's in a nice banquet hall. The whole building is glass, crystal chandeliers illuminate the building and people who look almost like royalty. She feels really out of place. "Oh hey you made it." Shinso says as he pats her shoulder. He is wearing a nice suit and his hair is still a mess. She chuckles a bit.  
"I would have figured you would have fixed your hair."  
"It was being a pain. Didn't feel like spending too much time on it." He offers her his arm and she takes it.  
"How did you get invited to a place like this anyway?" He looks like he is dreading the explanation.  
"My parents go to these things. We usually get an extra ticket and they told me I could invite you. I thought you would like something like this."  
"So your parents are here?"  
"Yeah. I need to tell them im here once we get inside." He hands the man at the door his tickets and heads inside. They walk around a sea of people and find a man with purple hair, and a woman with long dark brown hair. His mom gives them a huge grin.  
"Hitoshi! You finally made it! Is this her?" She smiles at Ayako and Shinso nods.  
"Yeah. Mom, Dad this is Ayako." His parents bow to her.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you dear." Ayako bows back.  
"N-No the pleasure is mine."  
"Hitoshi can be a bit reckless. Thank you for sticking with him." Ayako is a bit speechless. "You two enjoy the party now!" She takes his father and drags him off somewhere.  
"So… what do you want to do?" Shinso asks.  
"This is honestly so new to me. I don't know what to do…"  
"Then…. Will you have this dance….?" She notices an orchestra is playing a slow, classical song. She smiles and nods. He takes her hand and leads her to the ballroom floor and sways with her. He leans his forehead to hers as they sway. "We don't have to stay here the whole night…"  
"Actually…." Her cheeks glow a bright red that really stands out against her dark skin. "I…. don't mind staying like this for a bit." She wraps her arms around Shinso's neck and rests her head on his chest. He places his hands on her waist and rests his chin on her head.

Komori walks over to Kirishima. "Boop!" She pokes his nose.  
"Ah!" He jumps a bit and looks at Komori. "Oh hey!" He is holding a backpack. "You ready to head up to the hill?"  
"You sure no one knows about this spot?" They start walking into the woods.  
"Im sure. I found this place when I was a kid. No one knows about it." He helps her over the rough terrain and up a hill and into a clearing. It overlooks the city and has a fantastic view over the snowy landscape.  
"Oh my god Kirishima. It's beautiful up here." She gets out a few blankets and layers them. They sit on them and look out on the city. She leans against him and smiles.  
"What do you wanna do until the sun rises?"  
"Hmmmm… Oh I know!" She takes some snow and shoves it down his shirt.  
"Thats cold! Now you've done it!" He lifts her and slings her over his shoulder.  
"Nooooo!" She shrieks and laughs as he throws her in a snowbank. She is completely swallowed by the snow that leaves her imprint. She pops her head up and she shivers.  
"Sorry that was a bit much wasn't it?" He holds his hand out and she pulls him in the snow bank. He bursts out of the snow. "Holy crap that cold!" Komori giggles and looks at him He grabs her and starts to tickle her. "That does it!" They laugh and roll around in the snow tickling and torturing each other. They are covered in snow and the cold nipping at their nose. "We are going to get sick after this." He says sniffling.  
"It would have been worth it." She wipes her nose and sneezes. He pours something in a thermos cup and hands it to her. She sips on the cup and the sweet taste of tea rolls on her tongue. It warms her whole body it burns a bit running down her throat. "This is amazing. Did you make this?"  
"Actually my mom made a bunch and I took some of it. She won't miss a few thermos full." He throws his back. "Wow that is really good! I should have mom make this tea all the time!" Some fireworks go off and their body starts to get a bit tingly. They take another drink and watch as the beautiful fireworks become blurry.

Katsumi meets Todoroki at the station. They both look nervous and board the train. "So have you told anyone yet or is this all like…. A total surprise….?" She asks.  
"I told my mom. I didn't tell my siblings you would be over for dinner."  
"I see. So your siblings are… Fuyumi and…. Natsuo?"  
"Right." She looks relieved.  
"Finally got it right… Im so nervous about meeting your mom and siblings. I'm terrified to meet your dad though."  
"He probably won't join us. You may never meet if im honest with you." She gives him a compassionate look and holds his hand.  
"I have to sometime Shoto...I know you and your dad aren't exactly friendly towards each other, but he has proven to show interest in you. So it's inevitable that we will meet." Once they get to the hospital they walk into a room and he opens the door. A woman with white hair and brown eyes turns to look at them.  
"Hey mom." He walks in with no problem. Katsumi stands awkwardly by the door. They hug and she looks at Katsumi.  
"You can come in." She says sweetly. Katsumi walks in and shuts the door, then walks over to the bed. "You must be Katsumi."  
"Y-Yes ma'am… Katsumi Yugiri." She bows slightly.  
"You can call me Rei or Mrs Todoroki. Which ever makes you more comfortable." Rei smiles at Katsumi. Katsumi sits by both Todoroki's and watches them interact. "So Katsumi. You and Shoto are together?"  
"Y-Yes." She nods and blushes as all the attention is now on her.  
"I don't mean to be nosey. But what quirk do you posses?"  
"Its blue lightning." Rei looks a bit conflicted.  
"Katsumi. What im about to say its only for your own good and mental health. Do not let Enji look into your quirk."  
"Huh?"  
"Enji is obsessed with power. He will deny or accept you based on how powerful your quirk is. Do not let him decide you and Shoto's fate. If he decides you are not suitable then he will try and drag you down each and every moment of your lives. I don't want that for either of you. If he doesn't know your quirk, he will never be decided." They leave the hospital and walk toward Todoroki's house. She is quiet for the most part.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah… what your mom said is bothersome. But I wont allow him to break us apart."  
"I won't either. You…" He stops as Katsumi looks at him. His face is in full flush. "You make me happy….. Happier than I have ever been…." They reach a house and he gives her a quick peck on the lips. They walk in together and Todoroki takes his shoes off. A girl yells from the kitchen.  
"Shoto is that you?"  
"Yeah." She peeks around the corner. She is beaming from ear to ear.  
"Welcome-" She sees Katsumi and stares. "Home…." He moves Katsumi's shoes over as she takes them off and he nonchalantly walks with her to the kitchen holding her hand. Katsumi stops and bows toward the girl.  
"You must be Fuyumi. Shoto has talked about you. Im Katsumi Yugiri." Fuyumi looks shocked and looks at Todoroki.  
"Sh-Shoto? You guys are that close huh?" She looks overwhelmed.  
"Of course. She's my girlfriend." Todoroki is acting so casual and looks at what's being cooked. Fuyumi looks like she is about to faint.  
"G-Girlfriend!? When did you get a girlfriend?!"  
"Couple months back…" A male with slightly white spiked up hair and grey eyes walks into the hall.  
"What's with all the yelling you idiot?" He asks. He sees Katsumi and Fuyumi. "Oh we have company get your act together."  
"You must be a friend of Shoto's Im Natsuo."  
"Katsumi Yugiri." She bows. "Shoto talks about you guys often."  
"Does he? Well that's a first." Todoroki joins the rest of them. Katsumi smiles and he smiles back. "You actually got him to smile? You two must be close. Fuyumi is the food done yet? Im starved." She still looks in shock and even more annoyed at her brother blindness. She walks back into the kitchen and Natsuo follows her. Katsumi lets out a sigh of relief.  
"I feel like my heart is about to leap out of my chest…. Who knew meeting family would be this tense?"  
"I guess it was easier for me since your sisters are both in the classroom."  
"True. Telling Masako was easier than I thought. She was over the moon. Then Kaori…. Poor Kaori found out the hard way….."  
"I told you to lock the door…"  
"It's not like it was anything dirty. Besides she was the rude one and didn't knock first." He chuckles a bit and moves some loose hairs behind her ear.  
"True." He moves her chin up and leans down to kiss her when Natsuo enters the hall again.  
"Hey you two its time for-" He blushes and looks away. "My bad… Anyway the food is done…." He walks back in and they can hear hushed tones in the kitchen.  
"I told you they were dating!" Fuyumi's hushed yell echos.  
"I thought you were just exaggerating!" Natsuo's yell also echoes.  
"We can hear you…" Todoroki says and they get awkwardly silent.

Junko and Naoko walk up the stairs to a shrine. Iida and Midoriya are there in regular clothing. "Hey guys!" Naoko yells. Iida stutters and Midoriya smiles at Junko.  
"You look nice." Midoriya smiles and Junko blushes slightly.  
"I… never wore one. I'm glad it looks ok." The two pair walk around for a bit before getting separated. Midoriya and Junko make their way back to the entrance. "I have never been to a shrine festival before. This was… an experience."  
"Did you not enjoy yourself?"  
"I did!" She looks a bit flustered her calm composure broken. She corrects herself and clears her throat. "I just…. Never done anything like this. All of this is new."  
"What do you mean…?"  
"I was very secluded. Forced to study day and night. Keep up a certain demeanor. Never show emotion, never show anyone you care. Friends don't matter in a world for academics. My parents aren't cruel. They tried to protect me in all the wrong ways. My quirk was like nonexistent from the academic perspective. I seen some heros on my commute and I loved watching them do good in the world. I fought with my parents after that day. I wanted to be a hero." She leans against a railing and looks at the moon. She drops her persona and shows her true colors with a forelonging look. "Dad said, the world has plenty of heroes. They don't need someone with a weak quirk…" Midoriya looks at her, her eyes gloss over. "I messed up Midoriya… Getting caught ruined my chances of ever being a hero. I will always be labeled a villain. I still get those scorning looks in the street. My own grandmother…. Refuses to see me." She finally breaks and cries. "I've wanted a normal life. I regret never standing up for myself. Following those damned rules!" She looks at him. He is completely speechless. She sobs and looks completely different, completely defenseless, desperate. "Do I still have a chance…? Do I still have a chance to make my life the way I choose? Even if I can't be a hero…. I can… I can change… right…?" Midoriya wipes her tears and holds her by the shoulders.  
"You can do anything. You are already changing. Slowly but surely. I see it everyday. I see it now." He wipes her tears. "You can still become you." She inhales and smiles.  
"Thank you Midoriya. I know what I need to do to change." The fireworks go off and they watch together.

Iida and Naoko go to the shrine and make a wish. They walk off. "What did you wish for Iida?"  
"We aren't allowed to tell. Or it won't come true."  
"Really?" She teases. "Well that's a shame. I was going to tell you mine." She winks and runs ahead of him playfully. She runs into a guy. The guy grabs Naoko's arm and starts yelling at her.  
"Watch it!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't-"  
"Spare me your sorries!" Iida runs up and takes Naoko away from the man's grip.  
"Keep your hands off of her!"  
"Tch teenage assholes. So entitled!"  
"She said she was sorry. Let it go!"  
"Why you-!" The man raises his fist.  
"Stop!" She whips out her tail and Iida stops it by grabbing it. She winces and the man hits Iida square in the face. The man walks off and Iida is still holding onto her tail. "I-Iida…."  
"Sorry Naoko I couldn't let you do that…."  
"I-It's not that… Could you…. Let go of my tail…?" He looks at her and she is flushed and looks bothered. He blushes and lets go. She pants a bit and sticks her tail back into her kimono.  
"D-Did that I mean… was that ummm….."  
"Let's…. Not talk about that…." She looks at his face and touches it. "Your glasses are broken….. And your nose… oh my god Iida." His nose is bleeding and he wipes a bit of blood off. She takes his hand and takes him to a stall to get some ice and a cloth for his face. "Im so sorry…" She is shaking as she cleans the blood off of his face and he holds the ice pack on his nose.  
"It's not your fault."  
"But…."  
"The guy was out of line."  
"This is not how I wanted tonight to go…. I had it all planned out…." She sets the cloth down and starts to cry.  
"Hey hey…." He puts the ice down. "What did you have planned ...?"  
"My wish…. Was to be with you…."  
"But you are-"  
"No… I really like you Iida. I want to be your girlfriend…." He stares at her and is speechless. "Sorry… I was taking a huge risk saying anything at all." She stands and starts away from him. He takes her hand and pulls her in his arms.  
"I… want you to be my girlfriend too." She blinks and can't comprehend what he just said.  
"You… What….?"  
"I want you to be my girlfriend…. I really l-like you too…." They look at each other for a long while before Naoko starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
"You mean to tell me we have liked each other this entire time… God I feel as dumb as Kirishima." She laughs so hard she starts to cry.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I honestly thought you friendzoned me a while back. I didn't realize you looked at me the same way I looked at you." She kisses his cheek and smiles. "That officially makes us a couple. You call me Naoko and I'll call you Tenya!" Iida smiles and sweeps her up in a huge hug.  
"That makes me so happy…. Naoko ..."

Everyone is sitting at the table besides Endeavor. Fuyumi and Natsuo watches Katsumi and Todoroki in silence unsure of how to react. "So," Natsuo starts "How did you two meet?"  
"We go to U.A together. We are in the same class."  
"Oh you are a U.A student? Aiming to be a hero?" Fuyumi asks.  
"Yes. Me and my twin sister go there."  
"Twin?"  
"They look nothing alike." Todoroki adds.  
"My sister Kaori and I are fraternal twins. She got my moms blue hair and I got dads blonde. Our older sister is a teacher."  
"Oh wow that's so cool! Is she a famous hero?"  
"She was. She retired after our parents died. She wanted to take care of us. After she retired she started fostering kids. So I guess I have a really big family." She smiles awkwardly.  
"So who confessed to who?"  
"We don't talk about that day…." Todoroki answers.  
"Huh why not?" Fuyumi asks.  
"It was extremely awkward and embarrassing for us both. Lets just say at the end of the day we both just accepted it."  
"Do you like each other?" Natsuo asks.  
"Of course we do." Todoroki says bluntly. "Though the confession was not as we both planned. We still have feelings for each other and that's what we agreed on. I care about her more than I ever could care about anyone else." The whole table falls silent again and Katsumi smiles and eats the food in front of her. After a few silent moments, the front door opens and shuts. Endeavor walks to the doorway of the dining room silently staring at Katsumi with an intimidating stare. He grabs some food and sits at the head of the table. Everyone can feel the tension rise from him. Everyone just eats. Fuyumi and Natsuo keep their heads low and Todoroki could care less that his father is there. Katsumi can feel his gaze burning through her. She takes a deep breath and looks at him.  
"Y-You must be Mr Todoroki…" She says. All eyes whip to her. Todoroki is even shocked she said anything. Fuyumi and Natsuo looks at her like she is insane. Katsumi bows and with confidence and says. "Im Katsumi Yugiri. It's a pleasure to meet you." The silence is deafening. All the Todoroki's watch their father as Katsumi lifts her head. It looks like he is inspecting her. She feels really awkward and judged. Endeavor places his food down on the table and continues to stare at her.  
"You got to U.A with Shoto yes? I briefly remember seeing you at the sports festival." Todoroki watches Endeavor's every move. "May I ask why you are here?"  
"Im here to enjoy the New Year with Shoto…" Endeavor gets a smirk on his face.  
"Shoto is it?" Katsumi realizes what she said. "When did you start dating this young woman Shoto?"  
"Recently…" He grabs her hand under the table as he can feel her body tense up.  
"Good then it won't be a problem if I end things right here." Katsumi squeezes Todoroki's hand. He looks at her face and it's filled with a mixture of emotions. Sadness, fear, and anger.  
"You have no right to end things that has nothing to do with you." Some sparks start to appear around her.  
"Im afraid thats where you are wrong. He is my son." Katsumi stands and slams her hands on the table. Lightning forms around her.  
"Shoto is his own person! You have no right!"  
"You have balls I'll give you that. But you are weak. You couldn't even place in the sports festival."  
"I shouldn't have to explain anything to you! I'm stronger than you think ..." She glares at Endevor who laughs.  
"Prove it." They stare each other down.

Kaori gets a text on her phone from a private number. 'I'm here.' She stands and knocks on the bathroom door. "Reiko! Hey i'm leaving. Lock up when you and Bakugo leave ok?" Reiko mumbles on the other side of the door. Kaori walks outside and runs into Bakugo at the door. "Oh hey Bakugo."  
"Hey Reiko ready?" He asks.  
"Not sure to be honest. She's been in the bathroom half the night."  
"Is she alright?" He looks concerned.  
"She said she didn't feel well. But that's the extent of what she said. Go on upstairs. I have to get going. My friend is here." She walks out and Bakugo rushes in. She looks around outside and the hooded guy is in an ally on the side of the house. She storms over and reaches under his hood to grab his ear before he has a chance to react. "Where the hell have you been?!" He chuckles and she rips his hood off. "I haven't seen you since you fought us at U.A! And your name is Dabi!? You couldn't have just told me any of that?! I was going to hurt your dumb ass!" She lets go of his ear. He looks at her looming over her.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I want you to trust me…." He moves a stray hair from her face and lifts her chin.  
"I want you to trust me too… That's why…. I'm actually me this time…. I'm not a clone."  
"Clone?"  
"A friend of mine has been making clones of me to come check up on you."  
"Another secret…"  
"I didn't want to do it that way. But quick getaway was necessary…" Kaori looks at him with her arms crossed.  
"Any MORE secrets?"  
"A few. But I will tell you when the time is right." Kaori nods.  
"I guess that's all I can ask for." She holds out her hand.  
"Your not appalled by me?"  
"I haven't been so far. Why would me looking at your face change that?" He audibly gulps and puts his hood back up as he takes her hand. "So where are we going?"  
"Someplace quiet….." She wiggles her eyebrows. "Not like that…." She laughs.  
"I know. I know you don't like being around people." He smiles a bit and leads her to the spot. Its an old building that is still in working order. He calls the elevator and takes her to the top floor. He melts the lock to a room and opens the door. It's got a bed moved in front of a huge bay window. "Are you sure you didn't lure me here for anything else?" She teases as she looks out the window. They are really high up she can see the skyline of the city.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. That's up to you." He sits on the bed and pats beside him. She sits and she hears a bang from outside. "We made it just in time. She watches as the fireworks illuminate the whole city. The room glows with all sorts of colors. Dabi looks at her and sees her face light up with colors, eyes wide and in wonder at the sight.  
"Its beautiful…." He looks out the window without saying a word.

Bakugo makes his way up the stairs and bangs on the bathroom door. "Hey! Hey Reiko! You ok?!" He hears some shuffling on the other side before she opens the door. She looks at him with an odd expression. One he has never seen on her before.  
"Im… im fine."  
"You definitely don't look fine. And you have been avoiding my text messages."  
"I-Im sorry…" She starts to cough and covers her mouth. She shuts the door on him and he can hear her heaving. She opens the door again and walks out. "S-Sorry…. I feel like crap…"  
"Do you need to go to the doctor? I can take you."  
"N-No it's ok. Beside its a holiday. The only thing open is a hospital and I don't want to bother them."  
"Yeah but…."  
"Im fine Katsuki. Really." He looks down at her arm that has a puncture on it.  
"You had bloodwork done…" Her face drains of all color. "Reiko what is going on?" He is getting visibly irritated.  
"Katsuki… please calm down… don't-"  
"Don't tell me to calm down when your health is obviously an issue!" He backs her up against a wall where something falls out of her pocket and hits the floor. "What the… What the hell?" He picks the object up. Its a pregnancy test, with two lines on it. "Is this some sort of joke?!" Reiko is silent and face full of fear. "What does this mean!?"  
"I-Its…."  
"I know what it is!" He yells and she winces. He takes his eyes off of her and inspects it. He drops the test and looks at her. "Tell me this is some sort of joke! If its a joke its not funny!" She looks at him in the eyes.  
"It's not a joke….." Her eyes filled with fear, concern, and confusion. He looks at it again and runs his hand through his hair.  
"This… can't be right…. Reiko i'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth… Is… this… a… prank. Tell me right now if it is….."  
"Its not…." She slides down the wall and starts to cry. "I found out christmas day…. I took one of Masako's after I realized I was late. I literally have been taking tests every day since I found out. Making sure it wasn't a dream…. Making sure it wasn't a mistake…. I went to the doctor today to get a blood test and…. Its true… Im still in shock… Im… im scared Katsuki…" She buries her face in her knees and sobs. He sits beside her and holds her.  
"I…. im scared too…. I mean… we are seventeen ..."  
"We are wanting to be heros… how can we do this… how can we take care of a child when we were children ourselves… How will we tell your parents… How will we tell Masako and Aizawa…?"  
"Have you… thought about…?"  
"Yes… I couldn't go through with it… I made the appointment and chickened out last minute…"  
"Ok…" Things are quiet for a long time. Bakugo starts to chuckle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing… sorry…. Just a random thought in my head."  
"Oh? Tell me."  
"Little Bakugo running around and blowing shit up. I yell about how proud I am and you yell at me for encouraging the behavior." Reiko chuckles. "Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know. Just maybe it won't be so bad. It's up to you though. Do whatever you think is best." Reiko holds onto him and thinks.  
"Im scared. I'm more than scared. I don't know how to feel… I feel so mixed up. On the other hand… I…. Its your child… I think underneath the confusion…. Im happy." Bakugo lifts her chin and kisses her.  
"We can do this Gakki…" He wipes her tears and holds her as the fireworks go off outside.

Endevor and Katsumi are on a training field. Scorch marks line the ground. Todoroki makes her look at him.  
"You don't have to do this. I mean he could seriously hurt you!" Katsumi stares at Endevor looking smugly at her.  
"Yes… I do…. All my life ive been the damsel. I want to prove im no longer a princess." She moves past Todoroki. He, Fuyumi, and Natsuo watch off to the side. She stands a few yards away, her lightning already producing intense pressure all over. Endevor scoffs and flares up. The heat is intense but Katsumi doesn't falter. Fuyumi looks at Todoroki.  
"Are you sure this is ok? Dad wont hold back she could get seriously injured!"  
"She wants to do this… She wants to prove herself."  
"Fighters ready?" Natsuo yells. They both nod without taking away eye contact. "GO!" Katsumi has her lightning go to the souls of her feet giving her a boost of speed. She shows up behind Endeavor and swings a kick at him. He blocks her and pushes her back. She gets her footing and charges again. Endevor sends out a stream of fire that looks to have engulfed her. Todoroki's heart sinks and Fuyumi covers her mouth. Todoroki looks up and sees Katsumi jumped at the last second. She brings her foot down on the ground. Endeavor moves and she leaves a crater in the ground with her lightning going everywhere. Endeavor scoffs again and shoots another stream at her. She bends backwards on the ground avoiding the flame. Once the flames disappear she flips backwards. Her blouse is singed and she unbuttons it and takes it off. She is wearing a beige cropped tank top under it. She throws the blouse off to the side. Todoroki looks at her toned midriff. She smirks and her lightning gets even more intense. She charges Endeavor straight on. He sends a flame punch at her and she falls to her knees and slides under him. She stands and he swings blindly behind him and she pivots avoiding his hit by mere inches. She swings her foot and lands a blow on his cheek. All the Todoroki's look shocked and cheer her on. Endevor is angry and blasts her fully engulfing her in flame. She doesn't have time to move. She can feel the burn of the flame as she protects herself. Once the flames despite she falls to the ground panting in pain. Endevor says nothing and walks away from her.  
"Don't you walk away from me…." He looks at her and sees her standing.  
"Don't you know when you've been beat?" He asks.  
"I'm not beat yet. While you were focused on my blows. I was increasing the electricity in the air. I'm far from beat!" She makes lightning strike around Endevor in random spots.  
"You can't even aim girl."  
"Think again. Lightning Pentagram!" Bolts of lightning appear out of thin air and began striking Endeavor. He doesn't know which spot they will appear. He sends his flames out and the bolts stop. He looks at where Katsumi was standing and she is right in front of him. Her eyes are crazy scary as she looks at him. "UNLUCKY STRIKE!" She puts all of the lighting in her palm and puts it on his chest. He moves just slightly making her hit his side instead of his chest. It sends him sliding back a few feet. He is still standing but looks a bit worn out. Katsumi is physically exhausted after the last attack. She stands panting, tired and burned. Her knees shaking and about to buckle at any moment. Endevor walks over to her calmly and pulls her in. He whispers something to her before pushing her on the ground and walking off. Todoroki runs to her and she is laughing.  
"Are you alright?" He helps her stand and she is smiling. "What did he say to you?"  
"He said I had potential… and that I could have killed him with that hit. I forgot Naoko isnt with me."  
"Let's get you cleaned up, and in something decent." She looks at him and laughs. "What's so funny?" She leans over and kisses him.  
"Nothing. Though I lost, I feel like I won something."  
"You scrambled your brain didn't you…?"  
"Im not Kaminari…"  
"Let's get you cleaned up." He ignores her and he takes her in the house.

Kana walks in and Toshinori is holding a bottle of sake. "Welcome back. I bought your favorite." Kana smiles and walks over to him. She sets the bottle on the table and lays up against him. "K-Kana? You ok?"  
"Yeah. For some reason…. I don't feel like drinking today."  
"Ok that's not normal…"  
"Maybe not…. But… it's not a bad thing is it?" She looks at him and smiles. He sighs and puts a frail hand on her face.  
"No. Its not." He smiles back at her and kisses her deeply.  
"I don't feel like I hate myself. I feel…. Good…." Toshinori's face lights up.  
"Thats…. That's amazing Kana!" He hugs her tighter. "What happened? What changed?"  
"I'm not sure…" She starts to cry and holds him tight. "I haven't felt like this is a long time… It's so weird…. But I love it…. I love you Toshi."  
"I love you too Kana…" He stops and thinks for a moment. "Hey Kana… Why…. Why don't we get married?"  
"What? Toshi where is this coming from ...?"  
"I never know when it's my last. I don't want any regrets. I want to marry you Kana. Will you be Mrs Yagi?"  
"Toshi… Of course I will." He stands and lifts her to her feet.  
"Then let's go!"  
"Right now?" She sound shocked.  
"Why not?! We aren't getting any younger." Kana laughs and follows him.

Yamada is at the bar drinking out of a mug. Miza walks behind him. "You look like you could use some company." He turns and looks behind him. She smiles and points to the seat beside him. "Seat taken?"  
"Not at all." She sits and orders.  
"You been here long?"  
"No. Been a bit lonely though." He takes a swig of his beer. The bartender gives her a mug and she drinks.  
"Masako and Aizawa have been busy with the baby and the wedding. I can understand the loneliness."  
"I meant to ask. Don't you have any family that lives in town?"  
"Nope."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Nope."  
"No boyfriend?"  
"Nope." She takes a drink.  
"I mean… how? You are beautiful!" She chokes a bit and coughs. He pats her back. "You ok?"  
"Y-Yeah… you caught me off guard…" Things go silent. "Thank you, Yamada."

Shinso and Ayako are in a quiet area of the party. She is sitting on a table and he is kissing her neck. She grabs his suit jacket and pants heavily. Wherever there is a hickey, or a bite, a different color appears. He is easily amused by this. "Sh-Shinso… are you just about done experimenting with my neck now…?" He chuckles.  
"I wanna see how many different colors I can make appear…." He continues on the other side and she is bright red.  
"So unfair…." A patron of the party stumbles by and sees them.  
"Hey you kids!" Shinso looks at the partygoer for a moment before lifting and running out of the party hall with Ayako in his arms. He sits her down at the bottom of the stairs and they run off together and Ayako starts laughing. They round the corner and catch their breath.  
"That was the most fun ive had going to one of these things." He says  
"That was terrifying!" She laughs and pulls out her phone and looks at her neck. "Oh my god how many times did you leave a mark?"  
"Too many to count…"  
"Jeez…. I have to cover myself for the next week."  
"Make it two." He pulls her back over and starts on the bare side of her neck again.  
"Nghh…." She pulls him closer as he gets a bit rougher with her. "Why do you do this ...?"  
"Can't tell me you don't like it…."  
"Sh-Shut up…."

Komori wakes up freezing she rubs her eyes and pulls the covers close to her body. She freezes when she realizes that she is completely unclothed. She looks over at Kirishima sprawled out beside her wearing nothing either. She cant move. She cant even speak. She shrieks and moves away from Kirishima. He jumps awake. "Wh-What…..?!" He looks at Komori then down at himself. "What the hell!?" He jumps up and Komori adverts her gaze. He puts his clothes back on and tosses her clothes. He looks at his phone and it's almost five am. "What the hell happened last night…?" He checks his messages and sees that his mom text him. He opens the message and yells. "HOLY SHIT!"  
"What is it?!" Komori yells.  
"My moms tea…. Was spiked…. With alcohol ..."  
"Oh my god… what did we do…."  
"Isn't it obvious…?"  
"M-Maybe we didn't…. Maybe… maybe….."  
"I think it's safe to say we did…." He sits on the ground and runs a hand through his hair. "Im…. so sorry…."  
"I-Its ok. J-Just a shock…"  
"This is not how I thought this night would go…" They go through their phones and Komori stumbles upon a video.  
"Hey Kirishima… I found a video from last night…"  
"Should we watch it?" She plays it and they watch intensely. They turn their heads to the side and watch.  
"At least I didn't hate it…." Komori says suddenly.  
"That's what you say!?"  
"What would you say about this?" She asks glaring at him.  
"W-Well….. I…." He blushes. "We don't…. Look bad together…. And we both look like we enjoyed it." They continue watching and their eyes go wide. "WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"Oh… my…. God…." She covers her face and throws her phone.  
"Ok… delete that…. Delete that one right now!"  
"Agreed!" She deletes it. She scrolls through and looks at all the videos. "Did we seriously do this all night?"  
"Looks like it." They are silent as the sun rises. They watch it in silence. "What…. Happens now…?" He asks her. She looks at her phone and blushes.  
"I mean… I don't want to make it awkward…." She starts to put all of the blankets back into her bag. "It's… up to you Kirishima…"  
"How are you so calm about this?!" He yells. "How can you leave this to me? Tell me how you are really feeling about this!"  
"You really want to know? You stupid idiot!"  
"Hey why am I an idiot?!"  
"Because I have to spell this out for you! All teasing from the wins, trying to impress you, the random moments when I just lose my goddamn mind! Do you know why I do that!?"  
"Uhhhh….."  
"I. LIKE. YOU!" She yells. "I'm not bothered by it because… hell I guess I fantasized about this…. I just wish I could remember it or what went through my mind!"  
"I didn't…."  
"I know you didn't and I have been trying to make it known without me having to just say it. Giving you hints was a lot…. A lot less embarrassing. Hell I even kissed you to make it known and you just…. Blew it off ..." She sighs and folds the last blanket. "Since you are the only one bothered by it… you make the choice. I'll be fine with whatever you choose." Things are silent before she starts to walk off. Kirishima just sits there staring off into space. He doesn't follow her. He doesn't even move. He just looks out on the city in deep thought.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All the girls and Shun meet in the living room of their home. They all groan and look exhausted or sore except for Kaori. "What happened to you guys?" She asks with a cup of coffee in her hand. They all groan at her and just look away. "That bad of a night huh?" They all nod and she sits.  
"Oh Shun how did it go with your friend?"  
"Couldn't get a word in. Her dad called literally every five minutes making sure she was okay. Then I found out her dad and All Might are like… best friends which made it awkward when we ran into him and Miss Chikara.  
"Oh? They were spending the day together?"  
"It was more than that…" Everyone listens in and he blurts out. "Miss Chikara is now Mrs. Yagi ..."  
"They got married?" Kaori asks in a bit of shock.  
"Yup. Apparently All Might, or erm… Mr Yagi asked her to marry him and got married that night."  
"That… is unusual." Katsumi says as she is covered in bandages.  
"You call that unusual yet you are the one covered in bandages." Kaori says. "What happened with Todoroki? Did he hurt you?"  
"No no nothing like that!" She chuckles and looks embarrassed. "I may have fought Endeavor…."  
"You fought Endeavor?! Are you insane!?"  
"Yup!" She smiles.  
"You're lucky to be alive!" Ayako says.  
"It actually wasn't that bad. Yeah he burned me, but I was still able to move. Besides. I landed a few hits on him."  
"Wait you actually hit him?! Way to go Katsumi!" Kaori yells looking proud. Reiko isn't really paying attention and bites her nails.  
"Reiko… You ok?" Komori asks.  
"Huh… oh yeah…"  
"You feeling better?"  
"Yeah…" They all look at her before she looks at her phone and stands. "I have to go…. Ill hear all the stories later ok…?" She walks outside.  
"She seem… ok?" Ayako looks concerned.  
"You should be concerned with yourself… What is going on with your neck? You look like a rainbow cheetah…" Komori says  
"D-Don't ask…." She looks embarrassed as she covers her neck.  
"Wait are those…. Did you and Shinso…?"  
"No… He found out that when he does that…. Different colors appear and he got amused so easily…"  
"But he did get one on you to figure that out." She smirks and Ayako blushes.  
"Shut up!" She is red with embarrassment.  
"Naoko did you tell Iida?!" Katsumi asks.  
"Y-Yeah… I did though at first it went bad…."  
"Oh no…."  
"Not like that! We are officially together." The girls squeal and get excited.  
"You guys are annoying…" Kaori states bluntly.  
"Did your friend ever show up Kaori?" Naoko asks to divert the attention.  
"Yes. It was good to see him."  
"What's his name!?"  
"Nonya…"  
"You are very private…"  
"Yes because I don't know where this is going. I don't want to say anything until I know for sure what we are." She looks like she has something else on her mind.  
"Thats fair." Katsumi says. The other girls stay silent about their night.

Reiko meets up with Bakugo in front of his house. She is shaking and about to cry. "You haven't even walked in the door yet."  
"Sorry… this… this isn't how I wanted to meet your parents…."  
"I know… Just… let me do the talking ok?" They walk into the house. "Hey hag! Old man! We need to talk!"  
"Katsuki… don't be mean…" Reiko whispers. He takes her to the living room and sits her in a chair. He stands next to her. His parents walk in and look at Reiko in surprise.  
"Sit down… please…." His parents look shocked at his politeness and sit. He takes a deep breath and puts a hand on Reiko's head. "This… This is my girl Reiko…" His parents look at Reiko wide eyed.  
"R-Reiko...Gakari…." She bows slightly. They bow slightly to her and look at Bakugo with a questionable look.  
"I um…. Shit…." He thinks for a minute and continues. "I don't know how else to put this so im just going to say it… Me and Reiko are…. We… we are going to have a baby…" His mom stands and walks over and smacks him in the back of the head.  
"Katsuki you idiot!" She yells.  
"Dear please…" His dad looks like he is in complete and utter shock.  
"No this isn't something to be calm about! Our seventeen year old got a girl pregnant Masaru! What were you thinking Katsuki?!"  
"I wasn't! Ok?! This is… my fault…."  
"No… it was our fault…" Reiko speaks up. "I apologize Mr and Mrs Bakugo… This is never how I expected to meet you guys. And this was far from what I wanted to happen…. Trust me… I'm terrified to tell my foster and my friends…" She starts crying. "We both know this won't be easy… And we are both terrified and scared." Bakugo looks at her and holds her hand. "I don't know what im doing… but all I know is that… I want this baby to live a full life. With two parents that love it… I haven't fully decided if… if we are going to adopt it out… or keep it… but im leaning toward keeping it."  
"Do you both realize how hard this will actually be…?" Masaru asks them.  
"Not to the fullest extent yet… I think the shock of it is still hitting the both of us. That doesn't mean… we won't try though…"  
"M-mom… dad… please…" They both look at him with a shocked expression once more. He gets on his hands and knees and puts his forehead to the floor. "We only ask… that you respect our decision…. And that you won't abandon us when we need it..." Reiko slides off the chair and bows as well. Masaru looks at his wife and she looks at the two bowing at her feet, taken aback.  
"Mitsuki…?" He looks at her and she closes her eyes.  
"Reiko… Katsuki... raise your heads." They look up at her and she bends down and hugs them both. "We won't abandon you, but you two will have to do the hardest parts on your own…" She lets them go and looks at them. "As long as you guys promise me, no matter how hard it gets, you will never give up. We will never give up on you."  
"We won't." Bakugo steals his gaze with his moms. She smiles and ruffles his hair.  
"Look at you finally growing up. Can't believe you will be a dad. God I hope Reiko does all the parenting."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Reiko smiles and leans on Bakugo's shoulder. "You ok..?"  
"Yeah… I just got a bit dizzy is all…."  
"Let's get you into a chair…" He helps her up and Mitsuki nods.  
"I'll get you some water." She walks out of the room. She sneaks a peak of Bakugo fussing over Reiko. Mistuki smiles a bit and walks to the kitchen.

Komori is on her bed watching a video from the night before. She pauses it and puts her phone down. She throws an arm over her face and sighs. "Why do you have to be so dumb….?" She asks out loud. Her phone dings and she grabs it looking at who sent it. Kirishima's name pops up. She opens the message.  
'Hey can you meet me outside your place?' She sighs and sends him a text back.  
'Why my place? I can meet you anywhere.' He sends back almost immediately.  
'I'm already here.' She looks outside and he looks up and waves awkwardly. She walks out and looks at him.  
"Hey… um… take a walk with me?" He looks at her oddly and she nods. They walk in silence for a good moment. "About what happened… I don't want anything to change between us."  
"Alright. Nothing has to change." Her heart squeezes but she gives him a smile.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean I would miss playing video games with you. We also don't have to do the wager anymore if you don't want to."  
"But I uh… like it…" He blushes. She goes to say something and he kisses her. She is frozen in her spot. He separates and their breath releases a huge cloud between them.  
"I thought you said…."  
"You were right… I was an idiot not to notice… I didn't notice how I felt either. I don't want it to change. Nothing really has changed. I don't just want a girlfriend… I want a best friend. You were always there for me and I was there for you. We always have each others back. I'm not a romantic type of guy. Will never be that guy, but I care about you and my life without you would destroy me. I guess.. What I mean is… will… will you be my girl?" Komori pulls him back and kisses him deeply.  
"You idiot…. Saying you aren't romantic… Then making me blush ..." She blushes and looks at him. "Of course I'll be yours." She tiptoes and kisses him again.

Bakugo and Reiko sit in front of Masako and Aizawa. They are all awkwardly silent. "You said this was important Reiko… Whats up?" Masako looks at them as if she already knows.  
"Me and Katsuki are together…." She starts and Aizawa stands to walk out of the room. Masako grabs his scarf and makes him sit down without breaking eye contact with Bakugo and Reiko.  
"Why am I here ...?" Aizawa asks.  
"Well with you being Masako's fiance you are sort of like family to me now too so…"  
"Continue Reiko…" Masako's stare is blank. It's not angry, it's just kind of empty.  
"Masako… Im… im sorry im pregnant…." Masako shuts her eyes and stands to pat her head.  
"I know… I was angry at first but… I'm ok with it now."  
"How did you know?"  
"Call it woman intuition or aka finding a test in your bathroom the day after christmas."  
"Im sorry…. So sorry…"  
"Don't be. Being young is hard. Losing head and forgetting logic is a part of life. But that's what paying for your actions is. This will hurt your chances at being a hero…. But you have to work hard to make up for your mistakes. I know you can do this Reiko…. I believe in you and Bakugo. I can't help much in the state im in. Hell i'm in the same boat as you. I know nothing about raising a baby. We can learn together and I can help you as much as I know how to. But thats… thats as much as I can do… Im so sorry Reiko…"  
"No. That's ok. I just didn't want you to hate me or to kick me out or anything…. Any help you give…. That would be far beyond what I expected from you."  
"I think of all of you as my siblings. You are my sister Reiko. I will help you no matter what."  
"She can't do anything physical in class. I have to figure out what I can have her do…" Aizawa pipes up.  
"I know… this will be hard to coordinate…" She looks back at Reiko. "I leave this for you to tell the others Reiko. But right now rest. School starts Monday."  
"Alright."  
"Since she's already knocked up, I guess you can stay over Bakugo."  
"Oh so you have jokes now!?" He explodes. Reiko smiles and leans against him.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's the first day back at school and everyone is gathered in 2-A. Kaminari and Kirishima are talking and see Bakugo walk in with Reiko behind him and he holds her bag. "Oh hey Bakugo."  
"Move out of the way. Lady with a baby coming through." Everyone stares at Reiko and she hits Bakugo. "Ow! Hey!"  
"We could have told everyone more seriously than this!"  
"What are you talking about?" Komori asks as the second part of the group walks in.  
"No idea. Something about… a baby?" Kirishima says to the group. Bakugo growls and points to Reiko's stomach.  
"Meet baby Bakugo."  
"Dude come on quit joking." Aizawa walks in with Masako behind him.  
"Ok everyone take a seat." They all sit and he looks at Reiko. "If you need to leave at any time let me know ok?" She nods and gets out her notebook.  
"Jeez. Even Mr Aizawa is in on this?" Kirishima whispers to himself.

They go to the indoor training area where Reiko sits off to the side doing a writing assignment. Kirishima walks over to Bakugo and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man don't you think you guys are taking this joke a bit far? I mean she isn't participating in class."  
"Joke? You damn idiot!" Bakugo's voice rings out across the entire training center. All of the class looks at him. "We aint playing a prank on you! Reiko is pregnant with my baby! She isn't participating because she's pregnant! She can't do anything risky due to her not being so far along! I will blow your goddamn face up if you keep saying its a joke!" Reiko runs over and grabs Bakugo's arm.  
"Katsuki… Its ok calm down…." The whole class looks at Reiko with a weird expression.  
"Gakari… you… really are pregnant ...?" Jiro asks. Reiko looks at all the eyes on her and she feels sick. She falls to her knees and covers her mouth as she feels her stomach lurch. Bakugo kneels beside her.  
"Hey! You ok?!" She gulps and nods.  
"Yeah…. I felt sick for a moment…" Kirishima's stomach drops as he looks at Komori.  
"Why did everyone stop working!" Aizawa walks into view. "Bakugo take Reiko over to her stuff and get back to work. All of you!"  
"Yes Mr Aizawa!" The class yells as Bakugo helps her back over to her things. He pats her head.  
"Sorry about that…."  
"Its ok…. I get it. You wanted people to take it seriously." She puts her hand on his cheek. Just be careful ok?" He nods before going back to training. She smiles after him and gets back to work.

Everyone acts a bit distant between Bakugo and Reiko. Once they get to the dorms Tsu taps on Reiko's shoulder. "Hey Gakari can we all talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure Tsu."  
"Yeah we all need to talk to you too Bakugo." Kirishima says with the boys. Reiko and Bakugo look at each other and Reiko nods to him. He takes a deep breath and kisses her head.  
"We won't be far. Just yell if you need anything ok?"  
"I will." They smile at each other and go their separate ways. The girls take Reiko outside and they stand in front of her. "Whats… Whats up guys…?"  
"We just… want to hear it from you. We still don't know what to make of what Bakugo said." Uraraka says.  
"It's not that we don't trust you. We want to just hear it calmly from you." Yaoyorozu says. Reiko nods and looks at them all.  
"I am pregnant with Katsuki's baby." She puts her hand over her stomach. "I'm not very far yet and we haven't been to the doctor to know what's going on fully. All we do know is that im around six weeks." All the girls stay silent.  
"That's why you wouldn't come out of the bathroom on new years…" Kaori says.  
"Yeah… I took my fifth test to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It didn't start to feel real until yesterday."  
"Did you guys tell Masako and his parents, ribbit?" Tsu asks.  
"We did. We even told Aizawa. Katsuki's mom freaked at first but, she gave us full support."  
"What about becoming a hero?" Ashido asks.  
"I'm still going to work on it. I have to take my exams a bit differently but for the most part it's the same process." She inhales and looks away. "I know it seems like this is a horrible idea, but me and Katsuki are really excited and just ask that you accept this. Its a huge change for us, and I know we are young. But I know we can do this." Kaori hugs her and everyone else follows suit.  
"We can't imagine Bakugo being a dad but we will support you!" Hagakure yells as she gets pumped up.  
"Thanks guys." She starts to cry a bit and embraces everyone's love and support. The girls walk back into Bakugo and Kirishima shaking hands. Bakugo looks at Reiko and smiles a bit. She runs over and hugs him tight.

Kirishima walks over to Komori and looks like he has something on his mind. "Hey do you wanna go play video games?"  
"Sure which one?" They leave the group downstairs and goes up to his room. He shuts the door and looks over at her rummaging through his games.  
"Hey Komori… you don't think that… I got you pregnant do you?"  
"Is that what's been worrying you all day?" He looks shocked then guilty.  
"Y-Yeah…" She continues looking through the games.  
"I guess it's possible. I mean we were drunk and not exactly careful." She picks a game and she puts it in.  
"What if I did!?"  
"We will cross that bridge if we have to cross it." He looks terrified. She sighs and walks over to him. "Eijiro…" He blushes and looks away.  
"First time you said my name…." She smirks and teases him.  
"Eijiro~!"  
"Ok ok now you are just trying to tease." She giggles and pokes his nose.  
"Right now we are fine. I will check in a few weeks and we will see ok? But right now we don't have to worry about it. Now how about that game?" She sits on the bed and pats beside her. He sits and grabs the controller. He laughs.  
"I will dominate you!"  
"Dream on!"

Junko walks in and walks over to Midoryia. "Hey what's going on?" She asks.  
"Oh hey Chino! Welcome back. Kachan and Gakari just announced they are going to have a baby."  
"A baby huh? That's certainly an interesting development. I would have figured Komori and Kirishima would have been the first." She rests her finger on her chin and thinks.  
"What made you think that?"  
"Well first off their chemistry. They had mass sexual tension ever since I met them. Then the fact that they apparently had intercourse on New Years."  
"They did?" Midoriya looks shocked but is keeping his voice low so no one else can hear.  
"According to Komori. But something was very off about her text. She almost seemed intoxicated. Komori's texts are usually neat and legible. This one was just garbled mess. And she didn't mention anything about it the next day so I left it alone." Midoriya thinks.  
"Maybe someone took her phone or maybe Kirishima took it as a joke and she didn't know."  
"Seems uncharacteristic but I have seen his texting and it was pretty similar. It seems maybe I was wrong. I will offer my congratulations." She starts to walk over before Midoriya grabs her arm.  
"Hey… you don't have to act like that. Remember be the you, you want to be." She smiles.  
"Baby steps…." She walks over and bows to Bakugo and Reiko. Reiko hugs Junko and smiles.

The next few weeks fly by. Aizawa, Bakugo, Masako, and Reiko are in the waiting room of the doctors office waiting. Masako and Aizawa are reading magazines while Bakugo and Reiko are petrified and getting strange looks. Bakugo looks like he wants to explode but is being on his best behavior. The nurse walks out "Yugiri?" Masako and Aizawa walk in the back. Reiko holds Bakugo's hand. He grips it tight. He tries to ignore other people. After a few moments the nurse comes out again. "Gakari?" Reiko and Bakugo stands and walks in the back Aizawa is standing outside the room.  
"Aizawa? You aren't going in the room?"  
"Not for the first part. You would be wise and do the same Bakugo…" They both look at each other and head into the room next door. The nurse pokes her head out the door.  
"Mr Aizawa? Yugiri is ready for you to come back in." Masako is laying on the table. She has a worried look on her face.  
"Masako? Are you ok?"  
"Maybe? The nurse said she saw something odd and she wants to check it out on the ultrasound."  
"I don't think it's anything serious mind you. But I will let you know if anything is wrong." She spreads the gel on Masako's abdomen and Aizawa sits next to her awkwardly. She takes a look. "Did you want to know if its a boy or a girl?"  
"Surprise us." Aizawa says. She adjusts the ultrasound and hits a few buttons.  
"Well I was right."  
"What is it?" Masako starts to freak out. The nurse turns the screen toward them. "Ok so you see that?" She points to the right of the screen. "That's the baby we got a picture of last time. Now see this mass over here?" She points to the left. "Thats where another egg implanted and we didn't catch it."  
"Meaning what?" Aizawa asks.  
"Meaning there's another baby."  
"A-Another baby? You mean its twins?!" Masako yells.  
"You have gotta be shitting me…."  
"Nope. Two."  
"Are they both healthy?" Masako asks.  
"Yes. I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Perfect sizes, heart beats are good. They are perfect. Just stay hydrated and get plenty of rest. You have four months left. You both need to get prepared." Aizawa kisses her head and holds her close.

Bakugo waits outside the room tapping his foot impatiently. He grumbles and growls as he keeps looking at the clock the seconds ticking by slowly. Aizawa and Masako leaves the room. Masako waves and smiles.  
"We will be in the waiting room."  
"Alright…." They walk out and he waits and waits. The nurse pokes her head out.  
"Bakugo. She's ready."  
"About time!" He rushes by the nurse and runs to her side. "How ya feel?"  
"Uncomfortable…" She looks like she wants to murder someone. The nurse sits and puts gel on her stomach.  
"Hey what's that for?" Bakugo asks.  
"Its to help us see the baby." She turns the screen on and moves the part in her hand around her abdomen. She settles on a spot that is moving. A small part beating fast. "That's the heartbeat." Bakugo and Reiko look at the image. Reiko starts crying.  
"That small little thing is our baby?" She asks.  
"Yup. It's only about the size of an olive. Your morning sickness will continue the next few weeks. You may have to urinate more frequently, you might gain some weight, and have heartburn. It's all normal at this stage. Don't over exert yourself and rest is key. If you have any concerns call me or go to a hospital as soon as possible."  
"I will, thank you." She looks happily at Bakugo and smiles at his face. His eyes never leave the screen. "Katsuki."  
"Sorry… I got… lost in thought." He secretly wipes away some stray tears in his eyes. They walk out to meet Masako and Aizawa and leave the office.

Kirishima paces around in his room and Komori walks in and he shoots his head up. "Well…?"  
"Not pregnant. I told you everything would be ok." She smiles and sits on the bed. He sighs in relief.  
"Good…. I was really freaking out." He sits next to her and hugs her.  
"No baby for us." She smiles and hugs him back. "But… something is bothering me…"  
"What is it?"  
"Well… it's actually about Kaori… She's been acting weird. Sneaking around being really shady…Getting very defensive over her phone. I found out she has a second phone… and… I was looking at a video from new years ..."  
"You still have those?"  
"Not those ones! It was one when we went into town drunk off our asses. I noticed something in the background…." She gets her phone out and plays the video. Kirishima and Komori's faces are smooshed together and they are laughing. She pauses the video and points in the background. Kaori is with Dabi, who is hidden in his hoodie, but his face is partially shown.  
"That's… the guy from the league of villains…"  
"And the guy who attacked her that one time in the training center."  
"Oh yeah… that was him… What is she doing with him…?"  
"I'm not sure…. But I think her behavior is linked to him. I don't want to believe Kaori is involved with villains… but… I can't ignore this…. But I can't just confront her either… This is a delicate situation…"  
"Let's keep an eye on her…I don't want to believe shes linked to them but… we can't dismiss the possibility. We have to be smart about this…"

Kaori sends a text to Dabi. 'Have Twice make a clone and meet me in the alley by the bar.' She lifts her hood and walks into the alley. Dabi walks by her and leans next to her. "I thought about what you asked." Her chest rises up and down and she shutters.  
"And?" Kaori smiles and looks at him.  
"Im in…"  
"Well isn't this interesting... What made you change your mind?" He passes her a side glance.  
"Honestly. The prospect seems like a good time."  
"Do they know?"  
"Only the people who need to know, knows.  
"I'll talk to my boss and see what she thinks. But… to hurt Masako. I think she will allow it."  
"Good." She swings and hits him in the face making him turn to mush. A passerby looks down the alley and sees the puddle of mess at her feet.  
"Hey kid are you alright?" She puts on an innocent smile.  
"Yeah im just fine. This stuff just came out of nowhere."  
"You should be more careful."  
"Thank you for the concern. I'll be on my way now." She walks away with her heart beating out of her chest.

Kaminari and Chuya are out at a coffee shop. She cools her cup down and takes a drink. "Wow Denki this is amazing!"  
"I know right? I never thought this would be a good coffee flavor but its amazing!" Chuya smiles and takes a long drink. She looks out the window and sees a hauntingly familiar figure. She chokes on her coffee and Kaminari stands and rubs her back.  
"Whoa! Chu! You ok?!" Some employees come over and make sure she's ok.  
"Im fine." She says in between coughs. The employees leave the table as soon as she catches her breath.  
"Are you sure you are ok?" He looks genuinely concerned.  
"Yes im fine… I just thought I seen…" She looks back outside and he's gone. "N-Never mind…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I think im seeing things." They pay their bill and walk out into the cold air. She obviously looks bothered. He's about to ask something before two guys grab him from behind.  
"Hey what are you-" He gets punched in the stomach and blood comes out of his mouth. He coughs having his breath taken.  
"Denki!" She runs toward him before a hand grabs her hair and pulls her back. Her ex holds her off the ground.  
"What do we have here…? I thought you said nothing was going on between you two?" Kaminari glares with intensity.  
"You…. I still have to pay you back for what you did!"  
"Take one slight movement and she will get what's coming to her."  
"Denki… run!" She is pleading to him with everything she has.  
"No I won't put you at risk Chu!"  
"Chu huh? Sounds like a pet name."  
"We aren't together anymore you asshole!" Chuya is talking as she grits her teeth in pain. He laughs and has his men punch Kaminari again. "Denki!"  
"Not together anymore huh?" He punches her in the stomach. She was hit so hard she was punched into a tree. He holds a clump of her hair in his hands. Her blood stains the snow. He throws her hair down and lifts her by her neck this time. "I say when it's over!" He throws her on the ground like she's nothing.  
"Ch-Chu! Stop it!" Kaminari pleads. He grabs her again and pulls holds her face pulling it close to his face.  
"Your mine! I made you mine when I screwed you!" He forces a kiss on her lips. She is too weak to fight back physically. She lifts water from the snow and covers his arm. He howls in pain and drops her on the ground."You bitch!" She lifts water from under the two henchmen soaking them in the process but leaving Kaminari dry.  
"Denki!" He nods and zaps them letting him go in the process. He runs over to her and gets hit by the ex's massive fist and into a building. "No!" She raises water over his face standing with the last of her energy and makes a water sphere around his entire head. He tries to dig away the water as it looks like he is drowning. "You… don't scare me anymore! I hate you!" She makes the spear smaller around his head. She feels a hand on her shoulder. Kaminari shakes his head.  
"Don't…" She has tears fill her eyes and she throws him off to the side breaking the sphere. She falls to her knees and sobs uncontrollably. Soon the authorities arrive, and arrest him. Chuya looks rough. Beaten, blood dried on her face, and bruised. Kaminari leaves the medical truck and walks over to her.  
"Come on. Let's get you healed up." He helps her stand up and she mutters.  
"I want to go home…." He sighs and kisses her cheek.  
"After you get checked out…." He picks her up and takes her over to the medics.

Noako and Iida walk out of the station. "It was so nice meeting your family Tenya."  
"I wish they behaved a bit more orderly…"  
"Oh come on now. They were fine. Much better than my parents would have been."  
"I never asked but…" He goes silent and Naoko smiles a bit with sadness in her eyes.  
"What happened to my parents?" Iida looks ashamed. "Its ok. I don't talk about them much. My mom cheated on my... Well I guess it would be step dad. He didn't find out until I was about four or five. I walked in on him and my mom having a screaming match. I just wanted it to stop. I remember crying and then… my tail…." She gets her tail out. "It was in my stepdad. My mom was over him and tore my tail out of him screaming, 'what have you done?'. Then… I remember going to the store with my mom and I was left alone."  
"Have you ever thought about looking for her?"  
"I thought about it multiple times, but if she didn't want me then…. Why… why should I…? I mean… I…. I think I….." She tears up. "I don't know what happened to my stepdad…. Ive always wondered if I…"  
"Don't think that! I'm sure you didn't!"  
"But I don't know… I was just a kid and it was my first time doing anything with my quirk…. And if I did… What… what would she say….? What would she do …? What… what would I do ...?" She tries to look unbothered. "It's always been on my mind… if I killed someone and didn't realize it. I guess I've always wanted to know. Thats why I want to…"  
"Naoko…" Iida hugs her.  
"I'm sorry I drifted off for a moment." She comes back to her senses.  
"I'll help you… If you really want to know. I will help you however I can. I don't want you to carry this burden."  
"T-Tenya… You don't…"  
"I know but…. You shouldn't have to do this alone. You carried this for so long…" He looks at her. "Let me share some of your burdens!" She tears up and buries her face in his chest.  
"Thank you Tenya…. Thank you…"

Katsumi and Todoroki are hanging out downstairs. She makes him a bowl of zaru like how she made it before. "Thank you." He starts to dig in and she does as well. She puts her feet up on the couch and slides her foot over to his leg and lightly rubs it. He seems a bit shocked by it at first but doesn't mind it.  
"So when are we going to visit your mom again?" Ashido and Hagakure happen to pass by and hide before they are seen.  
"Soon. She says she enjoys seeing you."  
"Your mom is really sweet."  
"She really treats you like one of the family already. She even put your name as an emergency contact." He takes another bite.  
"Me? She acts like we are married."  
"I think that's what she's hoping for." Katsumi chuckles. "Not to mention she heard about how you stood up to my father. Told me you were a keeper….." He blushes as he dives in for more zaru. The two come out of their hiding spot.  
"So you are dating!" Hagakure yells.  
"Busted!" Ashido looks proud.  
"Uh… you guys it wasn't a secret…" Katsumi states  
"Don't try to- Wait it wasn't?" Ashido looks confused.  
"No. If you would have asked we would have told you. It's not like we were trying to hide anything." They go to say something and walk off all embarrassed. "Man people act like were secretive…" Todoroki puts their bowls on the table and pulls her over to him and into a deep kiss.  
"Definitely not…." He says. Katsumi giggles and lays on him.

Midoriya walks over to Junko. "Hey Chino ready to go?"  
"Yes. I have all the proper - I mean…." She relaxes herself and takes deep breaths. She looks at Midoriya in the eyes and relaxes her mind. "Yeah… Im ready." She sounds more relaxed more natural. Uraraka walks over.  
"You both are hanging out?" She asks.  
"Yeah. We are going to meet All Might and see how he's doing. She hasn't met him." Junko nods.  
"I was a secret fan of All Might as a ch- as a kid." She seems to have a hard time with changing her tone. "I want to meet him even if he is retired. And… Midoriya is giving me some lessons."  
"See you later Uraraka" He waves to her as they head out. They walk for a bit until Junko breaks the silence.  
"So you and Uraraka. Do you have romantic feelings for her?"  
"Huh?" Midoriya blushes. "What made you ask that?"  
"An observation." She looks at Midoriya.  
"Well I use to but… something has changed. I can't really place it but, I can't imagine us together. I love us just as friends."  
"Do you know what this change could have been?"  
"I'm not really sure." He thinks for a moment and looks up. "Oh here's Mi- Mrs. Yagi's place." He knocks on the door. Toshinori answers and smiles.  
"Ah young Midoriya. Come in. I see you brought a friend as well." Junko looks at Toshinori and bows.  
"Junko Chino."  
"Nice to meet you. Both of you come on in and out of the cold." They walk in and sit on the couch.  
"We haven't seen you around school. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Midoriya says.  
"Im fine. Just living the retired life." He chuckles and looks at Junko. "So are you aiming to be a hero?"  
"I…." She shakes her head. "I never learned how to properly use my quirk… I was born into an academic household where quirks didn't matter unless of an academic use."  
"That's a shame. The world can always use heroes." His words hurt.  
"I… fear it's impossible for me now."  
"How so…?" She stays silent and Midoriya speaks.  
"She was brainwashed into attacking us at the training center. Everyone still sees her as a villain…"  
"I see. That's a shame. I can see you have a good heart."  
"A… good heart…? I mean I am healthy…" Midoriya laughs and so does Toshinori.  
"That's not what he means Chino." She looks confused. "He means you are a good person. I believe you are too."  
"M-Midoriya…." She feels her cheeks tingle and she looks away. "Sorry…. Some of the things everyone says is… confusing…"  
"I mean being sheltered does that to a person. It's not your fault. Also you don't have to over analyze and speak so officially."  
"How… do I do that?"  
"Its well… like you have been doing. Relax don't over think. Don't think about your parents and what they wanted. Think about what you want."  
"What…. I want…." She thinks to herself.

Kaminari and Chuya get back to the dorm. He takes her up to her room and cleans her face. She is quiet the whole time. He just looks at her eyes. They look empty. "Chu…" He puts his hand gently on her cheek. "Chuya look at me please…." He pleads to her. She looks at him. "He will never harm you again…. And I will get stronger so I can protect you." She looks down.  
"D-Denki…. Why are you…. Wasting time on me ...?" She asks quietly.  
"What… What do you mean…?"  
"You can have anyone… but you chose me…. And all I am is a mess…."  
"No… Chu… don't say things like that…"  
"I'm… not perfect… I've been beaten, raped…. And I almost got you killed…" She starts to cry. "Im nothing but toxic… You could be so much happier if I wasn't around… Everyone would be happier without me..." She sniffles.  
"That's not true… You make me happy… right now… it hurts me to see you like this… if you weren't around I would be miserable again…"  
"I'm not the same woman Denki…. Im not…. I won't ever be her again… You should just leave before you get disappointed… I just want to die..."  
"I'm not going to leave you!" He yells in pain.  
"Then I'm going to leave you!" His heart stops and looks at her. "Kaminari…"  
"D-Don't… please…." He sobs.  
"Im… Im ending this…"  
"Chu… don't-" She puts her hand on the base of his neck and hits a point that causes him to knock out. He falls to the floor and she walks out of the room.

A bit of time passes by and Komori shakes Kaminari. "Kaminari! Kaminari wake up!" He opens his eyes and she has a look of panic. "He's awake!" Most of the class surrounds him.  
"Whats going on..?" He is a bit dazed.  
"We should be asking you that!" Komori looks concerned.  
"What do you…." He remembers the fight he had with Chuya. "Chuya! Where is she!?"  
"We...we don't know…" Reiko has a look of fear in her eyes. She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him. "We found this…. When we got home…." He takes the paper and reads.

'To everyone who reads this,

I hope you don't dislike me for my choice. I have thought about this for a long time. I tried to fake a smile, to be happy. I just can't do it anymore. I am nothing but a burden and have been for a long time. I'm not the Chuya everyone met or grew up with anymore. I know you all will be happier without me. I love you all.

Good luck,

Chuya Mizua'

He crumbles the paper. "Chu…" He stands and stumbles.  
"Whoa… Easy…" Reiko keeps him steady. "Mr Aizawa, Bakugo, Kaori, Katsumi, Todoroki and a few others went to go find her…"  
"I have to find her…. I have to! The things she said to me…. I have to find her before it's too late!" He rushes out and thinks about where she would be. "She wouldn't  
be near large bodies of water… She would be where someone would find her quickly…." He runs around the school before heading to ground betta. "Chuya!" He yells as everything around him is quiet. His voice echoes. His phone rings and he picks up. "Jiro? Did you-"  
"There is someone in the building directly to your right! Hurry!" He drops his phone and runs inside. He goes to every floor before he finds her on the fifth floor. She is covered in ice from where she completely drenched herself before sitting there to freeze. "CHU!" He runs over and lifts her. Her lips are completely blue. He feels on her neck for a pulse. There isn't one. "No… no no no!" He lifts her and runs to the school where he busts down the door. He takes her to a classroom and gets all of her wet clothes off. He rummages around the room and finds some towels to wipe off the water and snow. He puts his hands on her chest and takes a deep breath before shocking her. Her body jerks from the shock. He feels for her pulse again. "Come on Chu…" He shocks her again and feels. "Don't leave me…" He starts to cry and shocks her again. "Don't leave me!" He feels for her pulse and he feels a weak thumping. He puts his ear to her chest and hears her heartbeat. He wraps her up in some of the dry towels. He pats his pockets for his phone before realizing that he doesn't have it. "Shit!" He looks at her chest weakly moving up and down. He lifts her into his lap and puts his jacket around her. "ANYONE IN HERE!? WE ARE IN HERE!" The silence that follows is deafening. He holds her trying to keep her warm. "HELLO?! PLEASE! I CANT MOVE HER!" She moves slightly and he looks at her. "Chu…?" Her lips and skin are still blue. Her eyes open and she looks at him.  
"D-Den…" Her voice fades as he holds her close to him.  
"Ch-Chu…." He sobs. "… I will never let you go through this again…you just have to pull through…." His tears drip onto her face. "I-I have to warm you up somehow… I have to get you warm…"  
"I-Im s-sor…" He shushes her.  
"Don't push yourself…. After your body gets a bit warmer we can get you to the dorms. I just… don't want to move you too quickly…." He looks like he's thinking. "It's about a five minute walk to the dorms… If I run I can probably make it in 2 or 3… but thats still a huge risk….. Your clothes are still soaked and all I could find are these towels…. I don't want to leave you alone either… crap… what can I do ...?"  
"D-Denki… Im sorry… Im a…-"  
"Your not! You never were! Everyone… Everyone was looking for you… everyone was scared out of their minds….. Chu…. He may have done all of that to you, but that doesn't change who you are… You are strong! You are brave! You are Chuya! You are the Chuya I will always love! I promise you… I will never leave you alone again. I will be by your side every moment and every step…." After a bit a yell comes from out in the hallway.  
"Kaminari!? Are you in here!"  
"Jiro…. YES! IN HERE!" Jiro and others run into the room.  
"Oh my god… Chuya!" Naoko rushes over. She takes out her tail and sticks it into her arm.  
"Shes… getting warmer…." Kaminari looks a bit relieved. Her lips and skin slowly return to normal. Todoroki dries her clothes off in the corner.  
"Naoko…." Chuya looks at her and Naoko is in tears.  
"Dummy…. You aren't a burden! We all love you…"

Some time passes before they take her back to the dorms. Kaminari sits with her in her room. Nothing is said between them for a long time. "Did you mean what you said….?" She asks.  
"I meant everything I said. Every word." She looks at him.  
"You love me ...?"  
"Yeah. More than anything. I know its too soon to say it… but… that's what I feel." He puts a hand on her cheek. "We can get through this together. You don't have to do this alone… Just promise me you wont… you wont do this again…"  
"Im sorry Denki… about everything I said. I didn't mean any of it…"  
"I know…"  
"I won't do this again… I promise…" He puts his head to hers and holds her hand.  
"If you ever feel like this again. Just tell me. I want to help."  
"I will…." She cries silently.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The weeks fly by and before they know it their finals are over. Aizawa stands in front of the class. "The school year may be over but you have no luxury. Next year is your last year as students and that's when the real fun begins. You are dismissed." Everyone jumps up and yells with excitement. They all walk out as a group.  
"Man those finals were rough…." Kaminari whines.  
"They were a bit brutal. But we finally get to go home and relax." Jiro.  
"Lucky you guys. Aizawa is moving in with us so we have no down time…." Komori whines.  
"Man that has really got to suck…" Sero says.  
"It's not too bad. I mean Masako is ready to have the babies in the next few weeks. We were actually pretty prepared for this."  
"Speaking of babies~! How's yours coming along Bakugo?" Hagakure asks.  
"It's fine… we have an appointment today. Reiko convinced me that we should know the gender…."  
"So you are finding out today!?"  
"Yeah…"  
"How far does this make her? Tsu asks.  
"I think… twenty weeks? Or somewhere around there ...Its hard keeping track anymore..."  
"It's hard to tell in her uniform but, she is getting pretty big." Chuya says. "Its kinda cute actually."  
"So are you going to be staying at our house more often Bakugo?" Katsumi asks.  
"Yeah. Can't leave her by herself now can I?" They all head their own ways.

Bakugo meets Reiko at the clinic. The nurse greets him. "Did Reiko Gakari get called back already?"  
"Yes. They should be finishing up the first part of her exam. She is in room two." He walks back and knocks on the door to let her know he is there. The time doesn't move as slow as before the doctor opens the door and lets him in.  
"I see you both had a change in heart huh?"  
"She talked me into it…"  
"I see. I just wanna take a look at the babies heart again before I tell you both." She does an ultrasound and Reiko holds his hand.  
"You made it." She smiles.  
"Told ya I would be cutting it close." The doctor nods and looks impressed.  
"They look healthy as a horse. Or I should say, she looks healthy as a horse."  
"Its a girl!?" Reiko yells happily.  
"Yup." Reiko hugs Bakugo and he looks stunned.  
"A-A girl….." He hugs Reiko back. "A-A girl!" They walk out of the hospital and back towards Masako's house.  
"How do you feel, daddy?" She teases.  
"Im happy shes healthy. But I hope you know what this means."  
"What's that?"  
"Next time… I want a boy." She blushes.  
"Lets focus on one at a time Katsuki." She chuckles. "And besides what if its a girl again?"  
"I'll try again damn it…" She laughs.

Junko and Midoriya are talking a walk. Junko is a lot more relaxed bodywise. Her hands are in her pockets and striding steps. Her hair is down and sits at her shoulders. "How did your finals go?" He asks.  
"Honestly I thought I would bomb them. But they were actually pretty easy. I guess I wasn't as behind as I thought." She smiles and stretches. "Today is pretty nice. What do you wanna do?"  
"I was going to go home for a bit and see my mom before heading out to training."  
"You train too much. It almost reminds me of my constant studying. But I can understand it. You want to build up your quirk right?"  
"I still can't use fifty percent…"  
"Let me come with you to your house." She says out of nowhere.  
"Huh?"  
"I wanna take a peek into the world of Izuku Midoriya." She teases him. He blushes and doesn't say a word as they make their way to his place.  
"Oh Izuku you're home!" His mom meets him at the door. She looks at Junko. "A new friend?  
"My name is Junko Chino ma'am." She bows.  
"Oh so polite." She bows back. "I was actually heading to the store. Did you want to stay for dinner?"  
"I couldn't impose… I actually have a dinner date tonight."  
"A dinner date?" Midoriya asks.  
"I get to see how Bakugo reacts at dinner with all of us."  
"Bakugo… isn't that the boy you grew up with Izuku?"  
"Y-Yeah… He and Chino's foster sister are together." He pauses for a moment. "And they are having a baby."  
"Oh my a baby that young… How are they doing?"  
"They are actually doing well. As hot headed as he is. He's actually taking the time to learn and study parenthood."  
"Thats good. Im glad they are taking this seriously…" She walks to the door and puts her shoes on. "I'll be back in a bit Izuku." She walks out the door and Junko looks around.  
"Your home is nice Midoriya. I give your mom props for keeping it so clean."  
"She works hard."  
"So is it just you and your mom?" She asks as she looks at the All Might sign on his door.  
"Yeah… dad took a position overseas."  
"I see." She goes to open his bedroom door and he stops her.  
"Sorry my room is a bit embarrassing….."  
"Alright." She walks away and sits on the couch.  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Im alright." He nods and walks to the couch to sit next to her. She blushes a bit and looks at him.  
"Hey Midoriya…. Can… I ask a question…?"  
"Sure whats up?"  
"I…. um…. I've been having some weird symptoms. I've been having shortness of breath… My face feels hot… my heart is beating like mad… and I… feel nauseous….. What… is this…?"  
"Is it all the time? Do you think you are sick?"  
"I don't think so… I've also been having… urges…."  
"Urges? Hm… that's weird."  
"I don't know if I should act on them or not…"  
"What urges…?" She blushes again and moves closer to his face.  
"I want… to get close to this person… I want to tell him things, I've never experienced before, I want to show him a new side of me… a side I never knew I had in me…."  
"Ch-Chino what…?" She pins him to the couch.  
"I want to show him… Im not afraid… I don't know why I feel this way… but I do…" Her eyes soften as she leans down and kisses him on the lips.  
"Chino…." She lets go of his wrists and jump off of him.  
"I-I'm sorry…. I don't know why I…" She looks scared. He sits up and stares at her.  
"Hey it's ok…."  
"No its not! I just kissed you…!" He grabs her wrist and pulls her on top of him. He kisses her back.  
"Its ok." She looks at him with tears streaming down her face. He wipes them away and pulls her closer on his lap and kisses her more deeply.

Kirishima and Komori sneaks into Kaori's room. "Are you sure we should be doing this Komori?"  
"No but… I have to know…" They rummage around and she opens up a book to see the rose and the note. She takes note of the rose and puts the book back. Kirishima looks in a planner and he sees a few things written on post it notes but too illegible to read.  
"Damn…" He puts the planner back and they hear a voice behind them.  
"What are you two doing?" They turn and see Kaori behind them.  
"We… um.." Kirishima is stuttering and Komori blushes.  
"We wanted to see if you had a condom!" Kirishima looks shocked at what she said. Kaori looks unphased.  
"A… condom… Well as you can see I don't." She looks up with a weird look. "You guys are getting into stuff you shouldn't…" She says cryptically.  
"What do you mean…?"  
"Your getting into my stuff moron what do you think I'm talking about?" She moves past Komori and grabs a bag. "I'm going out with my friend."  
"Kaori wait…" She stops and looks at Komori. "Be careful of your friend… He's a… He's a villain…"  
"You must be mistaken." She walks out with her bag and sends a text on her phone.  
"That was odd…." Kirishima says.  
"I think… she was warning us…."  
"We still don't have proof. We can't do anything until then."

Masako is downstairs cooking and she drops a towel. Kaori watches her struggle and picks the towel up. "Thanks Kaori." She nods.  
"Im not coming home until late…"  
"Ok…. Want me to save you any food?"  
"No. I'm grabbing a bite with my friend tonight." She walks out without another word. Masako sighs and feels two arms wrap around her. She turns her head and sees Aizawa. She smiles and kisses him.  
"Smells good." He says.  
"Thanks. I hope everyone likes it…" She looks down at the food and looks sad.  
"What is it…?"  
"I have a feel like Kaori is mad at me for some reason…"  
"I don't think she is…"  
"How do you know."  
"Just a feeling…" He feels her stomach.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm tired… I haven't been able to sleep. They wake up at night…"  
"Let me finish dinner. You take a nap."  
"Thanks Shota…" She walks to the couch and lays down.

Kaminari and Chuya are walking around on a beach and laughing. "You are such a dork." She says to him. He smiles.  
"At least im your dork." She starts laughing again.  
"That you are." She takes her shoes and socks off.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I like feeling the sand between my toes. Best part about the beach!" She digs her feet under the sand and looks relaxed. "I remember coming to this beach to dance."  
"You dance?"  
"Use to. I haven't in awhile."  
"Will you show me?" She blushes and looks away.  
"I uh…"  
"If not its ok too."  
"No I will… but don't… don't judge…"  
"Never." She inhales and pulls out her phone and sets it on the ground.  
"I'll need you to push play when I tell you to." He sits by her phone and she takes position. She nods to him and a song starts with a sweet sounding violin. She starts to gracefully twirl around on the ball of her feet. Her twirling sends the sand in different directions. The song picks up a bit, turning into a dub making her twirling faster and more intricate. She seems completely lost in the music. The waves creep up the beach and under her feet. She kicks droplets in the air and they freeze midair. The water starts to spin around her in like a cage like design as she dances. Once she is completely lost the water starts dancing with her. She looks relaxed and unlike Kaminari has ever seen her. Once the song slows the water starts to recede back into the ocean and her movements slow. The song ends and she perfectly fades into a pose. She looks at Kaminari and his jaw is wide open. She blushes and plays with her hair. "So… um... Did you like it…?" He stands and runs to her and hugs her.  
"That was incredible! I cant believe Ive never seen you dance before!"  
"You liked it that much?!"  
"I loved it…. The way you looked was so relaxed and your movements were so natural. It was beautiful."  
"I'll dance for you more often then." She smiles.  
"Let's get you home. Don't you have dinner with everyone?" He helps her put her shoes back on and they head back. "I'll bring you back soon."

Everyone but Kaori sits at the table. Bakugo sits at the end next to Reiko. Chuya and Kaminari walk in. "Woah looks like a full house!" Chuya says and everyone greets them.  
"Oh Kaminari. Are you going to stay too? We have plenty." Masako asks with a smile.  
"Sure why not. I'll find space." He walks over and grabs some food with Chuya.  
"Sooooo guys how'd it go?" Komori asks Reiko while smacking Kirishima's hand from stealing off her plate.  
"Well we are having…" She pauses for dramatic effect. "A girl!" The girls cheer and the guys groan.  
"We told you!" Ayako yells at the guys.  
"Huh whaddya know… You were right." Aizawa says.  
"You now owe me." Masako teases and kisses him.  
"That's never not going to be weird to me…" Kirishima says looking away.  
"We've gotten use to it." Katsumi admits.  
"It doesn't bother me." Todoroki says.  
"You are still a beast." Kaminari says with a chuckle. Masako winces and rubs her stomach.  
"You ok Masako?" Chuya asks.  
"Yeah. They are just moving a lot. When they move they shove each other into my ribs.  
"That sounds rough…" Komori says.  
"I'm used to it. Its just when they first wake up it surprises me."  
"Wait they sleep in there?" Kirishima looks fascinated.  
"Yup. They sleep when I need to be up, and wake up when I need to sleep."  
"Does ours do that?" Bakugo asks.  
"I feel pressure at night but not much movement."  
"The doctors have said everything is ok?" Iida chimes in.  
"Yeah. Everything looks great. She just isn't moving much right now."  
"But you are glowing!" Mina says happily. Shun looks irritated.  
"Why the hell are you guys here at my house?"  
"For food duh!" Hagakure says as she eats. Masako smiles and leans on Aizawa.  
"My house hasn't been active like this in years." She tells him. "It makes me happy."

Kaori walks into an abandoned building. She makes sure no one is following her before shutting the door. She walks down the stairs and into a huge room with a bunch of people circled. In the middle is Gunslinger. Kaori walks over and kneels to her. "There you are. I didn't think you would show up." She grins.  
"Meddlers is all m'lady."  
"I must say. You have proved useful and loyal. Everyone, leave us." Everyone leaves and Dabi and her make eye contact before they all leave. "Rise my dear." Kaori rises. "I must ask." Gunslinger circles Kaori. "Masako's own sister betraying her. She must have done something horrible to you."  
"You mean besides all the lying… all the secrets. Im sick of her pretending that she cares when really im just the weak link. Never teaching me how to control my quirk like she taught Katsumi…" Gunslinger smirks at her despair.  
"My dear girl." She lifts Kaori's chin with her finger. "I can show you how to work it and more…. You will be my number one priority. Your quirk is more than she taught you."  
"How do you know this?"  
"I knew Masako when she was a spunky smartass kid. Spent time with her, talked to her, felt pity for her after her mother died…." She looks distantly. "After she graduated U.A she got a big head like those other heroes. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. A crime took place nearby and the thug handed me the merch. Of course Masako seen me holding the stuff and dubbed me an accomplice." She clutches her fist. "I ROTTED in jail for years…"  
"What… does that have to do with my quirk…?"  
"You and I… are the same." She sends electricity through her body. Her lightning is pure black. "She showed Katsumi how to control her quirk more than you, because Katsumi is weaker and you are stronger. We just have to work on it." She smiles.  
"Who… are you?"  
"My name is Suya… Suya Yugiri."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The new school year begins and everyone is in their dorms after a long week. "Man this year is rough. It's like nonstop training…." Kaminari sighs.  
"I feel so left out…" Reiko pouts.  
"You will definitely feel the burn after you have the baby. It's miserable ..." Komori whines.  
"The only one who seems fit as a fiddle is Kaori." Sero points out. "She actually went out to do more training after we got home."  
"She did? But she usually always puts training off…" Katsumi.  
"She has been acting unusual since break started… and before that…" Chuya mentions. Masako waddles down the hall her stomach looking like it's going to explode and looks tired.  
"Hey sis… How are you feeling today?" Katsumi asks.  
"I need them out…. I need them out now…." She grumbles as she grabs an ice cream from the freezer and walks back upstairs.  
"Jeez… how much longer does she have?" Ashido asks.  
"Four weeks." Chuya sighs. "She looks so miserable."

Kaori and Dabi are facing off in the abandoned building they were in during New Years. He sends out a streak of flames and she shoots her lightning through his flames to seperate them. They are black and white mixed. He moves just in time and the lightning bursts through the glass of the building. "You're letting her words get to you again."  
"I can't help it… I can't help it that an aunt I never knew existed is trying to KILL my sister for throwing her in JAIL for a crime she never committed! I just feel so angry all the damn time now! I feel lost!" She shoots her lightning out in a pulse and sits on the bed. Lightning trailing behind her as she moves. Dabi sits beside her.  
"Even with me there?"  
"No… no… you… are the only thing thats keeping me grounded…." He runs a hand through her hair and pulls her close. He kisses her and puts his forehead to hers.  
"Keep your head together...Stay focused…You know your stance in this. Gunslinger is counting on you for this attack."  
"I know… I do…"  
"Do they suspect anything? Anyone at U.A?"  
"No. I don't think they are catching wind of our plan."

Iida and Naoko are walking in a part of Japan she isn't familiar with. "Tenya… where are we going?" He sighs and looks at her.  
"I… I found her….."  
"Why didn't you warn me? I don't…. I don't know…."  
"I'll be right here with you…" He grabs her hand and leads her to a medium sized house. She gulps and shakes a bit. She inhales and goes to knock on the door. Iida stays right behind her. A woman that looks just like Naoko opens and stares at her for a long while. Her hair is pulled into a bun. She has a mixed look of fear and confusion.  
"N-Naoko…." She whispers.  
"H-Hi…" Naoko doesn't know what to say. "I…. I had some questions…" She looks like she wants to run away, like she wishes she never came. Mrs. Kyushu opens the door and invites them in. They walk inside. She sees a picture of her mother with a man and five other kids. She stops and looks at the picture. The man is her stepfather. Iida puts his hand on her shoulder and leads her over to the couch. Mrs Kyushu pours some tea.  
"Do… you want any?" She is shaking a bit.  
"No… No i'm ok… thank you…" Naoko politely bows. Mrs Kyushu nods. "I.. I mean…"  
"Your wondering why I abandoned you…" She hit the nail on the head. "The answer isn't really simple… I was afraid of your quirk." Naoko's heart breaks.  
"So it… was because of my quirk…"  
"It was a bit more than that…. I couldn't train you and neither could your father."  
"Your husband?" She asks.  
"Yes. My husband… Neither one of us had a quirk like yours. After you drained him… I was terrified… I was terrified I was going to make you a villain… I was terrified I was going to fail you."  
"So you left me at the store?"  
"It ... wasn't like that… but you were so young… maybe it seemed like that… I met the social worker at the supermarket and handed you over… I know… It probably… hurt you, or messed things up for you… I'm so sorry…"  
"No… I'm not messed up…" Her mom looks at her and Naoko's eyes light up. "I have an amazing family, loving friends. I go to U.A and i'm going to be a hero! I met… I met Tenya…" He grabs her hand. "I always thought that I killed him that day… Today was the biggest weight off my shoulders… Today I can move forward knowing I don't have blood on my hands. I can keep going with my head up high. And I will get through my training and be a hero I know I can be."  
"I know I can never make up for what I did Naoko…"  
"You don't have to. You don't even have to know me or accept me. I have a home that I need to get back to." She stands with Iida and they bow before heading to the door.  
"Naoko wait!" She stands about knocking over her tea. Naoko looks back at her and she is in tears. "I know I can never undo what I did. But always know… I loved you… I.. love you… I always thought about you…." She writes down a number and hands it to her. "I know… I messed up… b-but I want to start over…. If you… need anything… let me know…. Please…" Naoko looks at it and sighs.  
"Ill… Ill think about it…"  
"That's all I can ask for…" They walk out and walk down the street. Naoko's knees buckle and Iida grabs her.  
"You ok?" He looks concerned.  
"Yeah…. It just took a lot out of me." She hugs him and he lifts her. "Thank you Tenya…"

Shinso and Ayako are in her room and he is sucking on her neck. "Shinso why do you do this every time we are together…."  
"Because you allow me." He chuckles.  
"So… What are we exactly?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what are we? Me and you."  
"I thought it was obvious you were my girlfriend."  
"I wanted to make sure." She latches onto his neck and sucks on it. Shinso moans a bit and she looks at him. "Did you just ...?"  
"No…."  
"You did!" She smiles and latches on again.  
"If you continue this… I'm going to destroy you…."  
"Then do it!" She smirks and he pins her.  
"You asked for it."

Chuya and Kaminari are at the beach. She is teaching him some moves, she spins into his arms and he dips her. Her back arches and he looks impressed. "How are you doing that?"  
"It took a lot of time." She winks at him flips out of his arms. "You did well Denki."  
"It's a lot of hard work… how do you make it look so easy?"  
"Years of practice." She looks out at the sunset and smiles. "Hey wanna go for a swim?"  
"A swim? The water will be freezing and we didn't bring a swimsuit!" She laughs and takes him to a secluded cliff over the shore. She takes her shirt off and her pants off. "W-What are you doing?!"  
"Going for a swim duh!" She takes a running start and dives off the cliff. She pulls the waves up in a tube and she is swimming in the tube. She pops her head up out of the side and wiggles her finger at Kaminari. He takes his clothes off and is in nothing but his briefs. He runs and jumps in with her.  
"This is so weird…." She swims over to him and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply. "Chu…." She pulls them under where they continue to kiss. He takes a handful of hair and pulls her deeper into the kiss. She gives him a seductive look as she sinks to the bottom of the tube beckoning him to follow.

Masako is sitting up in bed, she rubs her stomach and groans in pain. Aizawa walks in and rubs her back. "Are they getting more frequent…?" He looks genuinely at her.  
"Y-Yeah…. It hurts… it hurts like hell…. They both dropped…. They contractions are so close apart… It could literally be any moment now." He holds her close.  
"You still have four weeks…"  
"Y-Your right…. I just im worried is all…."  
"Everything will be fine. We will be fine." He makes her lean her head against him as he continuously rubs her back. "Just breath…"

It's in the early hours in the morning. Bakugo is knocked out next to Reiko. Reiko sits up and feels around her stomach with fear in her eyes. She turns and shakes Bakugo. "K-Katsuki…" He grumbles and doesn't move. "Katsuki!" She sounds more urgent but to no avail. "Katsuki!" This one got his attention as he shoots up.  
"Wh-What is it?!"  
"Something feels wrong…"  
"What do you mean…?"  
"I… I can't explain it to well but it's something I never felt before…"  
"Is there blood?"  
"No…"  
"Pain?"  
"No?"  
"It's probably one of those braxton hicks bastards I heard about." He moves around her so his legs are spread out and she is in between them. "Lean back." She leans her back to his chest and he messages her stomach. "Starting to feel better?"  
"Y-Yeah…" She blushes and relaxes in his arms. He soon rests his hands on her stomach and just lightly rubs. They both feel something at the same time that makes them jump. "Did you just feel that?!"  
"I… Yeah…. Was that her…?"  
"I-I think so…" They both put their hands on the spot they felt the movement. There is a little nudge here and there and Reiko smiles. "She moved!"  
"Well… goodbye sleep…"  
"You know your happy."  
"Im… proud damn it. She was supposed to be moving weeks ago… I thought… I thought something was really wrong with her…"  
"Well now we both know she is ok…" She leans against him again and they eventually fall asleep just like this.

The afternoon of the next day Aizawa is lecturing the students when his phone suddenly rings. He answers irritated. "Masako im in the middle of a class what do you-"  
"What?" He pauses and has almost all of his color drain from his face. "How do-" He listens and shakes a bit. "Shit… alright i'll be there soon!" He hangs up and looks at the suspenseful class. "You all are coming with me!"  
"Um where are we going?" Kirishima asks.  
"To the hospital. Masako is in labor…." They all practically jump out of their seats.  
"Already? But she's early!" Chuya yells.  
"I know. But I have no one to teach you right now so you all are coming. Shun go grab Junko."  
"R-Right!" He instantly runs off.  
"Lets go." They all walk down the hall and Yamada is shocked.  
"Hey where are you all going?!" He yells. Reiko turns around and smiles.  
"Masako is in labor!" He stands there in shock and follows the group.

They all reach the hospital and the kids stay in the waiting room. Aizawa goes in the back. Miza runs in shortly after. "Yamada! Did I make it?"  
"We just arrived ourselves nothing yet."  
"Good…." She sits and sighs.  
"This is nuts… wasn't she fine yesterday?" Denki asks.  
"I know she said her contractions were getting closer, but it was a huge jump… I wonder what happened…." Katsumi asks.  
"Maybe it was just time…" Kaori says as she sighs.

Inside the room Aizawa runs to her side. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Sh-Shota…"  
"Its ok… Im sorry… I should have listened to you last night…"  
"No its ok… we aren't exactly pros at this…"  
"Alright Masako. It's almost time to start." The doctor says.  
"Im scared…. I can't…"  
"You can. Deep breaths… im right here…" She looks over and nods.  
"Ok. You can start pushing Masako." She grabs his hand and starts to push. "That's it. I just need you to do it a bit harder this time. Ready? Push." She pushes again and yells in pain. "Great! I can see the first one. Again." She pants a bit and pushes harder yelling even louder. "Keep going! The baby is almost out!" Aizawa keeps his eyes on Masako as he tries to comfort her as much as he can. He moves her hair sticking to her forehead out of her face.  
"You have this… You can do it…"  
"One more!" Masako starts up again and soon a cry rings out in the room. The doctor holds the baby up so Masako can see. "Its a boy!" Masako cries and Aizawa looks in awe. He hands the first one off to a nurse. "Ok we have one more. Are you ready? Push!" She starts the whole process again until the next cry is heard. Doctor lifts this one as well. "Girl!" Masako squeezes Aizawa's hand and leans on him to cry. He kisses her forehead.  
"You did it… Im so proud of you…."

Aizawa makes his way out to the waiting room and everyone looks at him. "One of each." They all cheer.  
"Hows Masako?" Katsumi asks.  
"She's exhausted. But she and the babies are just fine."  
"That's good. We were really worried…" Midoriya sighs in relief as he looks at Junko.  
"Yeah it was so sudden we all thought something was wrong." Junko replies.  
"No everything is just fine. All healthy and all sleeping."  
"When can we see her?" Katsumi asks.  
"At this moment it's just family. Tomorrow everyone else can visit." He looks at the twins and the other fosters. They all walk back and see Masako with the babies in her arms. Aizawa takes them and holds them. Showing the kids.  
"Oh my god…. They are beautiful…" Katsumi is teary.  
"They are so tiny!" Komori says.  
"Kaori… come look…." Katsumi beckons her. She walks over to the babies and looks at them. One smiles and she just stares.  
"What are their names…?" Kaori asks.  
"The girl is Miyako. The boy is Makoto." She nods and walks out.  
"Kaori…" Katsumi pleads to her. She continues to walk away and Aizawa shakes his head.  
"Let her go… It's obvious something is on her mind."

Kaori goes to the underground hideout where everyone is gathered. Gunslinger looks at her. "Kaori… we were not expecting you."  
"I have the strategy played out."  
"You have have you?" They all look at her intensely.  
"Our best chance is to break Masako before the assault. I will reveal my part in this game."  
"Reveal yourself? Why so soon? Why not at the siege?" The bomb man asks.  
"Silence Gorou." Gunslinger raises her hand up.  
"Everything I have revealed. Hasn't changed. The school will be set in stone on all their plans unless we do the reveal at the right moment. Once the press knows of me. U.A will be subjected and discredited. They will be reckless with their attention on the press. They will never see us coming. The sports festival is just two little months away." Kaori walks around the room. "The day where all of the pro heros will be gathered, and a big event like that… they will expect our presence. Extra security… but if it's revealed a student is involved, they will have to cancel the sports festival all together due to the safety of the student body. They did it when you all set up those bombs at the test sites."  
"So you knew it was us…?" Gunslinger asks slyly.  
"Wasn't hard to figure out after seeing crazy ass exploding boom man over there." Kaori smiles a bit. "Imagine it. Breaking Masako's spirits, letting it fester and spoil in her mind, before catching her completely off guard and all those pathetic little heroes!" They start to cheer and rally with her. "Imagine! The broken hopes of the students of class 2-A! The 'future of heroes', lose all their hope seeing someone they love and trusted stab them in the back!" She gets worked up and her lighting is charging around her body. "Imagine how weak U.A will look after this stunt! How useless these heroes are! They cant even save one from the darkness of their own heart! We will storm them when they are broken and weak! We will storm them with determination in our hearts! We will show them resolve in our causes! We will beat them with vengeance!" She yells and they all yell with her in cries and rallies.  
"And you know this plan will work because?" Gunslinger asks.  
"I know a secret. A secret that will bring Masako to her knees, and we will use it for the first step in our plan."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next month flies by and Masako is already back to work teaching the students. She has Miza watching the twins as she works. Everyone is working on strengthening their attacks. Kaori and Katsumi are working on their tag teaming skills. Kaori releases a small shock on rock and it doesn't do anything. "Are you sure you are training Kaori? It doesn't feel like you are getting any stronger…" Kaori glares at her. "Sorry that's not what I.."  
"Yes it is…" Katsumi walks over and puts her hand on her shoulder and Kaori smacks it away. "I need a break…" She walks out of the training ground.  
"She's over exhausting herself…." Todoroki says to Katsumi."No… She's changed… she is hurting and… I can't help her…"  
"She has seemed moody lately…" Sero says.  
"Do you think something else is wrong… Like with her quirk?" Shoji asks.  
"Why do you say that?" Yaoyorozu asks.  
"If I recall. She could easily break one of these rocks with no problem at the beginning of last year…"  
"I think you're right… how did her power decrease so much…?" Katsumi asks to herself.

There are explosions from somewhere outside. "Not again…" Minetta dreads. Masako and Aizawa nods to each other and runs out with the class following. The school gate is blown apart and Gunslinger, Dabi, Gorou, Yatsuru, and one other stand. Kaori is on her knee and panting in front of the villain horde.  
"Kaori!" Katsumi runs to her and so does Masako. She gulps and pants.  
"I-" Gorou speeds past Kaori and toward Reiko. She quickly zaps everyone including Gorou. Everyone falls to their knees. "You idiot… Gorou… Why didn't you just stick to the plan…." She grabs him and throws him over to the villains. Katsumi looks up as Kaori walks over to the villains.  
"K-Kaori…. No…." Kaori gets a grin on her face.  
"Oh, Kaori yes. I'm so sick and tired of you pack of losers." Her lighting shoots out in all directions haphazardly. Masako stares at her.  
"Kaori… where did you…?"  
"Surprised Masako? Or maybe you're not that surprised… Does the name Suya Yugiri ring a bell?"  
"How… how did you hear that name…?"  
"From the source herself…" She looks at Gunslinger.  
"You can't be Suya…"  
"But I am!" Suya kicks Masako in the stomach.  
"Kaori whatever she told you it's a lie!"  
"Am I lying Kaori? Who told you the truth about your power?"  
"It's not about what she told me… It's about how you treated me… Treated me like I was a villain. And look where it's gotten me…" She glares at Masako. "I was always the weak link! I wasn't able to use my power for what it really was! I was never going to be a hero at that rate!" Masako's eyes fill with tears. Kaminari stands and charges at Suya.  
"You won't hurt my friends!" Kaori tackles him and electrifies him until his brain is scrambled.  
"Poor dumb Kaminari. Chuya deserves better." Todoroki charges at Kaori. Dabi jumps in front of him and blocks his attack. He gets a twisted grin on his face.  
"Shoto…." Todoroki looks scared for a moment and jumps backwards. Kaori walks over and wraps her arms around Dabi. Kirishima growls and looks at her.  
"Why are you doing this!? We all trusted you! We trusted you even when we thought you were acting weird!"  
"Weren't you listening?" She kicks his face. "I'm tired of being the weak link. Suya has opened my eyes to a whole new world of possibilities. I would have never been a powerful hero if Masako kept it her way. I wouldn't even be close to a sidekick… I can never be a top hero… But I can be a top villain." She laughs. "You all are brainwashed to the whims of this academy! Your true natures are disgusting! Money, power, lust. All excuses to be heros. Your greed will be your downfall." She walks back over to Suya and Dabi. "I ran this show and I'm running the next. You all better be prepared. Because next time… None of you will be lucky. Watch your back Masako. Your days are numbered." She looks at a man with a shadow for a face. "Kurogiri. If you would be so kind." He opens a portal. They all walk through until Aizawa grabs Kaori with his scarf. He looks broken but she zaps him and makes him release and walks through the portal. Masako runs toward it and leaps for it. It disappears just before she gets there and she hits the ground hard.  
"KAORI!" Her screams are of nothing but pure heartbreak. She is too weak to get up or to do anything. She sobs and his the ground with her fist. "NO! No….. Not her…" Katsumi crawls her way to Masako and holds her close.

They all gather at the dorm. Silent and somber. Aizawa walks down stairs and everyone looks at him. He has never looked so defeated. "I finally got both to sleep… and to calm down…."  
"I cant believe Kaori… would do something like this… I mean… she kept everyone together as a family… None of this adds up…" Chuya says.  
"You saw what she did. She attacked us, including Gakri who may I remind you, is heavily pregnant!" Jiro yells.  
"It just doesn't make sense!" Chuya yells.  
"It… it does…." Komori says.  
"What do you mean…?"  
"I seen a video of Kaori and that weird fire guy in a video Kirishima and I took. I didn't act on it because… I was hoping she was unaware of who he was… or that it must have been a mistake… This is all my fault." Komori cries.  
"It's more mine than hers… I told her we shouldnt point fingers until we had proof…. We didn't look into it anymore after we got caught snooping through her stuff." Kirishima holds Komori.  
"The way she clung to him was almost as if they were… in love…." Todoroki adds in.  
"Any way she was brainwashed by the same guy as Junko?" Shun asks.  
"No." Junko adds. "I… don't remember much of what happened to me while I was brainwashed. But slowly I remember things that happened during that battle. I wasn't looking through my eyes, I had no control over my body and what I said. And when I did speak… It was backwards."  
"Backwards?"  
"Yes. I spoke backwards. I could hear both what I was saying from my mouth, and what my brain was actually saying and i've been trying to piece it together. I could only speak backwards when I was under his control.  
"There goes that possibility…" Midoriya says thinking out loud.

Bakugo walks in and sits with everyone. "How is she ...?" Yaoyorozu asks.  
"She sustained no injury and she and the baby will be monitored overnight." They all sigh and he looks up full of rage. "I will kill her…."  
"Bakugo please." Chuya tries to pull him back to reality.  
"NO! I WILL KILL HER FOR WHAT SHE DID TO REIKO! What if… what if Reiko wasn't so lucky… or the baby…?" Bakugo hides his face. "I want to blow her goddamn face in… I want to make her regret the day she screwed with my family!" He sounds like he is sobbing. "I was so weak… because she caught me off guard. Not next time!" They all look at each other.  
"We will all have to face her… and no matter how we look at it… it's inevitable… Masako and Katsumi included." Aizawa finally chimes in. "She is a villain now. We need to stop her no matter what."

Kaori kicks Gorou into a wall and zaps him. "You bastard! What were you doing?!"  
"I saw the girl was pregnant so I-" She zaps him and he yells in pain.  
"YOU DON'T ACT ON YOUR OWN!" She yells at him. "MASAKO WAS THE PRIME TARGET!" She sighs and grabs him by his neck. "You will learn to follow my orders when I tell you to!" A man with light teal hair and hands all over his body chuckles.  
"I like this one…" he hisses.  
"Hands off Shigaraki." Dabi says.  
"Oh yes. I forgot. She's yours right?" A girl with blonde hair in balls on the side of her head giggles.  
"Love is so sweet." She says creepily. Kaori throws Gorou and sits by Dabi. Suya stands and walks down to Kaori and lifts her chin.  
"You have what it takes to be a true villain my dear. After the siege you could be pro villain as you stated. Just give in… and kill…" Suya motions over to Gorou and Kaori scoffs.  
"Piece of shit isn't worth my time… Do what you want with him." She growls.  
"You still have something in your heart that you have to let go of if you go down this path." She takes out her gun and shoots Gorou in the head. Kaori doesn't flinch. "Maybe you do have it." She kicks Gorou's body. "Someone clean this mess up."

All the teachers including Aizawa and Masako are in a meeting in Nezu's office. Masako is still deeply hurt. She sits between Yamada and Aizawa who are both trying to comfort her. "A lot of you only heard what happened this afternoon." Nezu starts. "One of our students joined the league of villains." There is some mutters and mumbles. "Kaori Yugiri attacked her class, and acted on her own accord. Threatening there is more to come. We will cancel our sports festival, we may also need to double our pros on site. We will also teach the kids in a proxy building. We will not let them win." Masako stands.  
"I… Have a request…." They all look at her. "Keep Kaori alive…. She needs to face her actions head on. I take full resposibility… for what happened… I'm so sorry ..."  
"Don't be sorry. We will all get through this and bring them down."  
"I will see if some of the heroes from my agency will volunteer. If we have all the top heroes running around then they will get suspicious…" Kana says.  
"I agree." Nezu says.  
"Masako… why don't you take time off…" Yamada starts.  
"No! I need to be here!"  
"Don't be stupid Masako! You just had the twins and you are retired!" Aizawa says. She looks at him with a fiery look.  
"Consider me as of this moment unretired. Two of the leading members are my family! I have to see them be brought down! Is that ok with you Nezu…?"  
"For the time being yes. We need all hands we can have." Masako leaves with Aizawa following her.  
"Are you stupid! Leave this to us!"  
"I cant Shota! I failed her once… I cant fail her again! I will bring her down even if I have to with my own hands!"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Another month passes by. Two hooded figures walk into Miza's flower shop. Miza smiles and greets them happily.  
"Welcome!" She looks at them and stares. Kaori and Dabi are standing there staring at her. "Kaori… b-but…." She backs up and knocks a vase over having it shatter on the floor.  
"I've come to bare a warning…" She looks at her seriously. "Tomorrow… when Masako goes to work… Take the twins and run."  
"W-What…?" She looks surprised.  
"Get Reiko too… Take them as far away from the school as you can. Don't tell anyone I was here. You wont like what I will do…" They walk out pulling their hood up and Kaori glances back at her with an odd expression. After they leave Miza collapses to her knees.  
"Kaori… what… are you doing…?" She whispers to herself.

Dabi and Kaori walk and he leans down to her. "Any other loose ends…?"  
"No. Everything is in place." She takes a deep breath and Dabi makes her look at him.  
"Are you ready?" She looks at him with fire in her eyes.  
"As I will ever be…" He kisses her and nods.  
"This will all be over soon. And we will be free…" He holds her hand and walks into the shadows with her.

The day comes and goes. Masako gets ready for the day putting her hero costume on. It's become an everyday ritual since the last time the school got attacked. She takes the twins to Miza's and hands them over to her. Miza is shaking and nervous. "Miza? Whats wrong…?"  
"I have a bad feeling Masako… Something about the tension in the air today… feels wrong…."  
"You feel it too? It's definitely unusual…"  
"I don't want Reiko at school today… please send her here so she can be safe…."  
"Miza… I just think…"  
"Please!" She sounds desperate. She calms herself but is having a hard time keeping herself together. "P-Please…." Masako nods and calls Reiko. Masako walks out the door and Miza stops her. "Make sure Hizashi stays alive…" Masako looks surprised and then nods before walking out. "Make sure… he comes back to me…" She whispers as she cries.

Masako gets to school and there are some heros dressed up as students where the main building is. She looks around for anything out of the usual then walks off to the proxy building. She walks into class and looks at Aizawa and the kids. The tension from outside seeps inside. "I think… today is the day… I want you all to stay out of this fight…" She sounds somber and almost empty.  
"No way! We have our provisional license we can help!" Naoko yells.  
"I said no!" Shadows cover her and she calms down. "I can't lose anyone today… I just… can't…."  
"You won't… We have been training for this. And Kaori is involved… We all need to stop her… as a family." Katsumi states. "Im sorry Masako, but this time… we are acting on our own." The alarm sounds off and they all stand and run out.  
"No wait!" Aizawa puts his hand on her shoulder.  
"They have the right to make their own choices now." He runs off and she follows.

A portal shows up in the middle of the school yard. Everyone besides Shigaraki, Toga, and Kurogiri shows up. Plus a new face. The man is fairly young in his early thirties and has dull blue eyes and medium fluffy white hair. Gorou stands in front of him with milky blue eyes and grey skin. He is muttering something under his breath. Masako glares at Kaori who gives a dead expression. Her outfit is a stylish black and white suit with a light shirt under. Dabi stands next to her and looks bored already. Suya struts out with a wicked grin smiling at Masako. "Well well… look who's back. The hero with the big ego." She pulls her guns out and laughs. "You even have all your little pets to back you up. How cute…." She points her gun at Kaminari and shoots. Chuya moves in front of him and the bullet travels through the water. She manipulates the water so that it avoids them all together and hits a tree behind them. "You little shits have gotten stronger. I can see it on your faces. Everyone take who you want. Masako is mine…" The villains spread out and grab their interests.

Midoriya and Junko get attacked by Gorou. He swings wildly and throws explosives at random. The younger man is behind him smirking. "Izuku… he's been possessed." She whispers to him. "Look at his eyes. Look at all of him…. He doesn't even seem alive…" The man possessing Gorou speaks.  
"I see you survived. From what i felt you were almost dead. Lucky for you, you fought Masako huh?"  
"What do you mean…?"  
"She is too nice for her own good. If only she treated everyone with that kindness." Gorou attacks Junko and she dodges.  
"Nice dodge!" Midoriya yells. Junko nods and puts her hands on the ground. Some dirt flies around and two clones appear of her.  
"You actually have a quirk. How interesting." Gorou charges past the clones and tackles Junko. He looks at her.  
"Em llik…." He looks at her painfully. Black blood drips from his head and on her face. She pushes him off and the clones tackle him and won't release him.  
"Gorou was always weak… but I have a better idea…." Gorou goes limp and the man looks at Junko. She looks away but she just barely looks away in time. Her eyes turn milky and her clones fall apart. Her body looks loose and relaxed.  
"Junko?" Midoriya looks at her and she turns to him.  
"Ayirodim ukuzi…" Her eyes are milky and she looks like she has no control over herself.  
"No…."

Kaori and Dabi walk up to Denki and Chuya. Chuya looks like she may cry. "Kaori…." Dabi makes a ring of fire around all four of them.  
"Will you be the one to bring me down…?" Kaori asks her.  
"Why…. Why are you doing this…? This isn't like you… I don't believe this is really you Kaori!" She cries out. "If you stop this now… we can be like we were... "  
"We can never go back… Not now…" Kaminari charges at Kaori and she dodges and zaps him. "Don't you learn dumbass!" She fries his brain again and tosses him off to the side.  
"Denki!" Kaori charges at Chuya.

Yatsuru corners Katsumi and Todoroki. She has a large bag on her back. "Katsumi… why are you running away…? I just want us to be together again…"  
"What happened to you!?" Katsumi screams at her. "What happened after you died!?"  
"What do you mean…? I never died…" She smiles. "It was a wonderful trick." She pulls a doll out from inside her bag and it turns into another Yatsuru. They both speak in unison. "I learned I could do this as well. So I used it so that it would seem like I died. Gunslinger offered me power I couldn't refuse. She promised I could have you. Doesn't that sound wonderful Katsumi? Just me and you like the old days." She lets the doll go, and the doll walks over to them pulling needles out of its body. "We can be together forever Katsumi. Just me and you… All I have to do is kill Todoroki…" She shoots the needles out at Todoroki. He puts up and ice wall and blocks them all.  
"Yatsuru stop!" She strikes the doll and nothing happens.  
"Why…? Why do you care for him more than me..? I don't understand! You are supposed to chose me!" Her needles fly everywhere.

Shun and the others notice more villains coming out of the portal and start to fight them back with other teachers and pros. Bakugo sees Kaori standing over Chuya and Kaminari. He blasts over and punches her in the side of the face. Dabi looks in horror as this happens. "YOU! YOU SCREWED WITH THE WRONG GUY!" Dabi grabs Bakugo by the back of the collar and throws him. Kaori spits out some blood and stares at Bakugo.  
"Do you really want to fight me Bakugo?"  
"You bet your ass I do! You could have killed Reiko or the baby! Betraying her trust! I can never forgive that!"  
"If only you knew Bakugo…" She looks at Dabi and he makes a dome around them.

Masako and Aizawa are fight Suya. Suya shoots at Masako and Aizawa deflects them with his scarf as he tries to capture Suya. Suya skillfully dodges and lands behind Masako who calls the shadows and tendrils come out of her back and protect her from getting shot. "You wore your hero costume… just for me. Just like old times!" She shocks her with her electricity and Masako flies forward. Aizawa catches her and sets her down. Suya chuckles and pistolwhips Aizawa in the face. "Took your eyes off me Erasure. You should be more careful with what's important to you."  
"Shit..." He grumbled under his breath.

Junko is punching at Midoriya with fierce strength. "Junko! Stop this! This isn't you!" She slams her fist onto the ground leaving a crater. The guy laughs.  
"The more times I posses a living being the stronger they are during my possession. You won't believe how many times she has been possessed by me." Junko punches Midoriya and tries to choke him. He grabs her wrists and fights back.  
"I don't wanna hurt you Junko…. I know you are in there…!" She wins the struggle and puts her hands around his neck. "Please…. Junko…." He tries to gasp for air and she starts to cry.  
"Ukuzi, yrros mi….."  
"Junko…. I love…" She lets go of his throat and he gasps and wheezes. She stares at him.  
"Em…. evol…." Midoriya nods.  
"Yes… I do…"  
"Ukuzi…."  
"What are you doing? Kill him…!" The man looks angered. Junko looks up with one milky eye and one Lilac.  
"I lliw… will… not… eb… be… controlled…." She walks over to the man and closes her fist around his throat. "You… era…. Are… weak… never… gnithgif…. Fighting…. Your own… battles." She slams him on the ground and she practically buries him. She regains herself fully and looks at Midoriya. She runs to him and hugs him. "Im so sorry…."  
"Its ok… its ok… Lets go help one of the others."

Katsumi has Yatsuru pinned and she punches her face. The doll cracks and breaks again. Katsumi yells in pain and looks around. " YATSURU! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Todoroki is beaten and bleeding pretty bad on the ground. Yatsuru walks out of the shadows. She throws the bag down at her feet.  
"You beat all of my dolls… What a shame… I didn't want to hurt you Katsumi but… you aren't coming with me willingly." She shoots needles out of her hand and into Katsumi's arm. She winces and holds her arm. Katsumi is obviously tired.  
"Shoto… Im so sorry…" She starts crying and covers his body with her own. Yatsuru looks at her with a look of sadness.  
"Shoto… You two are really that close…?"  
"Of course… I love him… If I go with you will you just leave him alone… Please I beg you Yatsuru… Leave him alone…."  
"No… Kat-"  
"If you come with me I will leave him alone… You are all out of energy. So I don't expect you to fight back." Katsumi stands and Todoroki holds her hand as much as he can before she walks off. A lightning bolt comes out of nowhere striking Katsumi and giving her energy. She looks down at her hands and looks at Yatsuru. She sticks a hand on her and shocks her. Instead of doing nothing like with the dolls, she gets stunned and falls to the ground. She looks at her hands and whispers. "Thanks Kaminari…" She runs back to Todoroki who she helps up and they walk together to help others.

Suya knocks back Aizawa and pins Masako by the throat onto the ground putting her gun to her head. She laughs at Masako's face.  
"You really did settle didn't you? I see that ring on your finger…. Disgusting that anyone would want to marry your cold heart. Her finger puts pressure on the trigger slightly. "Im am going to enjoy this." Midoriya flies out of nowhere trying to kick Suya. She dodges and flings back. Junko makes clones of herself and readies by Masakos side. Katsumi joins the fight and helps Masako up. "This is really unfair now isn't it? Five against one…." A flame shoots out separating the two sides and Dabi and Kaori stand beside Suya. "About time. Did you make quick work of them?"  
"Yup." Dabi says..  
"They are all disposed of." Kaori nods to Bakugo, Kaminari, and Chuya on the ground.  
"Kaachan…?" Midoriya looks fearful over his friend's lifeless body.  
"Chuya… no…" Masako looks angrily at Kaori. Before she has a chance to react she shoots across and slams Masako to the ground. Dabi separates everyone besides Masako, Suya, and Kaori.  
"Nice work…. Anything you want to say to Masako, Kaori?"  
"Actually yes." She looks at her dead in the eyes. She bends down and whispers. "They are safe…" Masako's eyes widen as Kaori moves out of the way and Suya puts the gun to her head. Suya about pulls the trigger until a stray blue flame comes out of nowhere and shoves the gun away.  
"What?!" Suya looks at Dabi who makes the flames go down. Everyone looks in shock as he smirks at her. "Dabi you traitor!" She shoots lightning at him and a white lightning intercepts. She looks over and Kaori is enveloped in a white lightning. "You…. You can't…"  
"Sorry… looks like I am." She smiles at Suya and chuckles. "You know.. You should be careful with who you teach your techniques to." Suya screams like a banshee and builds her pressure. Bakugo, Chuya, and Kaminari wake up and watch as Suya punches at Kaori and she deflects with ease. She kicks Suya in the chest and looks at the others. "Katsumi… go help Todoroki. He looked really bad when I saw him last. Midoriya help the other fight off mob. Same with you Aizawa… We got this over here." Katsumi tears up as everyone runs to help.  
"You asshole! We are going to have a long talk after this!" She runs off and Kaori, Dabi, and Masako get ready.

Suya stands and looks at all three. "You think you won? Not by a long shot!" She shoots at Kaori who absorbs her bolts. Masako calls on the shadows and makes her tendrils out of her back. The tendrils attack Suya and she dodges with ease. She grabs at her pistol and Dabi shoots a stream of fire at her making her move away from it. Kaori runs at Suya and kicks her in the face. Masako and Kaori smile and exchange a look before a small pop rings out. Kaori looks down at her chest and she is gushing blood. She drops to her knees and Dabi slides to her side.  
"Kaori!" She looks at him with fear in her eyes. Suya is holding a smaller pistol smoking from the barrel. Masako calls her shadows and they completely cover her.  
"Full Chaos!" She looks at Suya with glowing purple eyes. Suya laughs and gets ready.  
"Yes! Let out your darkness!" Masako charges and has tendrils coming out of every part of her body. One stabs at Suya and she moves. The tendril goes into the ground breaking it apart. The second one hits Suya in the shoulder practically ripping her arm completely off. She screams in pain. Masako aims her next tendril at her heart. Aizawa uses his erasure on Masako before it happened and the shadows sizzle and melt away from her. Masako stands wobbly and charges at Suya and Aizawa stops her with his scarf.  
"Let me go!" She cries.  
"Masako… You got her. We won…" She looks around and all the villains are beat. He pulls her into his arms. Suya looks at them and hisses.  
"This isn't over… not… not by a lo-" White lightning strikes her through the heart. Suya falls and is gone. Masako, Aizawa, and Dabi look at Kaori in Dabis arms. She is fighting consciousness.  
"She… had.. A back.. Up…" She slumps over and Dabi tries to keep her conscious but she is out cold.

Everyone who was a villain got arrested, everyone who fought sustained some amount of injury. Masako waits with Kaori and Dabi. Masako glares at him silently with distrust. He stares back at her uncaring and looks back at Kaori who is breathing heavily. He brushes her hair out of her face and Masako calls on some shadows to point at him. He leans back and grabs her hand. "Will you relax already…? I'm not going to hurt her…"  
"I want to know what the hell is going on."  
"I'll have someone else tell you. I don't feel like telling you anything."  
"You little f-" Kaori moves and Masako looks at her putting her tendril away. "Kaori…?" She opens her eyes and looks at Masako.  
"Sis… Dabi…."  
"How do you feel ...?" Dabi asks her.  
"Like a bullet entered my chest." She laughs and then starts coughing. Dabi sits her up. Blood comes out on her hand.  
"Take it easy… The bullet punctured your heart." Masako rubs her back.  
"My… heart…?"  
"Recovery girl is trying everything to heal it…"  
"Its ok…"  
"What do you mean its ok?! If it doesn't heal you won't-"  
"Be a hero? I know… But even if she didn't shoot me… I wouldn't be… I took on this job knowing it could hurt me."  
"Job…? What are you talking about?"  
"Nezu asked me to infiltrate The League…"  
"What?! He didn't even ask me!"  
"We couldn't. We needed the shock factor to be real. You are a horrible actor." Masako stutters and pouts. "Dabi and I staged it all to look real.. To get on her good side. I didn't know anything about her except she was linked to you. Im so sorry Masako."  
"I'm not happy Nezu lied to me. But I guess. I haven't been truthful either…"  
"I did this for you… for my niece and nephew… for my family. I did this to protect all of you."

After a bit Bakugo storms into her room and growls. "You faked it all huh? So why did you hurt Reiko?" Kaori sighs and looks at him.  
"I was trying to tell you during our fight but you wouldn't let me explain. I had to subdue you. I only caused a small shock in her legs to stun her. It wouldn't have caused her or your daughter any harm. I actually told Miza to take her and the twins as far from the school as possible." He clicks his tongue and walks out. Katsumi shoves Bakugo out of the way and hugs her.  
"You're ok!" Chuya, Komori, Shun, Naoko, and Reiko rush in and hug her.  
"Take it easy guys geez…" She laughs and hugs them. "Katsumi… hows Todoroki…?"  
"He's much better. If you didn't send me to him he would have probably bled out too much."  
"Im so sorry you guys… And Reiko…. Im sorry I…"  
"You didn't hurt me… I was mostly just waiting to see if it was all a dream. Katsuki thought I was hurt."  
"We were all worried about you…" Ayako says. Komori looks at her and tears up.  
"You tried to warn me and Kirishima…"  
"When I found you snooping, I didn't know what I was going to do or say. I was terrified that my cover was blown. I tried to make it as cryptic and straightforward as possible." She starts coughing and tries to hide the blood in her hand.  
"Ok guys… lets let her rest." Masako stands and looks at Dabi expecting him to follow. He just holds her hand and ignores everyone else. Masako walks out and leaves the two. Nezu walks by her.  
"Oh Masako. How is Kaori?"  
"The bullet pierced her heart. She's conscious…" Masako looks at Nezu. "Why didn't you tell me this was all part of a plan?"  
"Im sorry. While I enforced the infiltration, this was all her idea. She didn't want to be caught and in doing so putting you all in more danger. She cares deeply for all of you." He walks into her room without another word.

Kaminari runs to Chuya. "She ok?" Chuya nods.  
"She's alive. That's all that matters." He nods and smiles at her.  
"At least she's not a bad guy. I mean… you never believed she was one."  
"I knew nothing added up… but I will admit… there was some doubt at the end. Then when I fought her she whispered 'forgive me'. It was the moment I realized she never wanted to hurt us. I let her stun me. I felt so guilty for doubting her."  
"Hey… it was a confusing situation." He places his hand on her cheek and kisses her. "I don't blame you for doubting her at least a bit… I didn't know what to think. I'm just glad this is over."  
"Is it? We will always have villains to fight ..."  
"I know. But thats in the future. This… This is now. We can focus on graduation for now." Chuya smiles and hugs him.

Katsumi walks to Todoroki's room and sits beside him. He is bandaged from the neck down. He looks at her. "Im sorry Shoto…" He looks at her questionably.  
"Sorry for what? If anything I should be sorry… I wasn't ready for that attack."  
"Me either…. I wasn't sure which one was real anymore…. I hesitated so much… I used all my power on those dolls after you got hurt. I sorta lost all sense of… reality… I thought Kaminari struck me….. But It was Kaori bringing me back to senses. I almost went with her….. I almost gave up on you…." She looks ashamed.  
"Its ok." He pulls her close. "Its ok…" He kisses her. "I…. always wanted to ask…. Who… is she…?"  
"Yatsuru? She was a foster sibling…. We were close, friends, sisters. She was always picked on because of her appearance, so I would stay by her side so she wouldn't get picked on. We were walking one day and… I remember hearing a gunshot. I didn't process what had just happened…. The bullet entered her and she suddenly burst into flames. I screamed for help as she turned to ash. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless…. I guess… I didn't really see how obsessed she was ..." She sounds exhausted just thinking about it. He rubs her back and comforts her.

Iida bursts into Naoko's room. Worry fills his eyes. "Naoko!" He is bandaged in some places. Naoko smiles at him. Her head is bandaged as well as her arm, her tail even has a bandage around it.  
"Hey Tenya! How are you feeling?" Iida sighs and sits beside her.  
"I should be asking you that…" He lightly touches her head bandage. "You took a massive hit…"  
"Just some bruising and a few cuts. My head isn't even the worst of it. I had to get a few stitches in my arm."  
"You are so reckless…. I could have lost you…." He puts a hand on her cheek.  
"Isn't that why you fell in love with me?" She smiles. "I love you Iida." She pulls him down and kisses him.

Komori sees Kirishima in the hall. They don't even have to speak, she smiles at him and he runs to sweep her in a hug. "I'm glad she is still with us. I mean holy shit!"  
"I know. This whole thing is confusing and exhausting. I feel a huge weight lifted from my shoulders as well…. And I can tell Masako feels relieved..."  
"I know… It weighed on your minds. That it was your fault somehow… but I never thought it was either of your faults… I mean she made her choice on her own."  
"I know… but none of that matters now! She's back… and alive…" She tries to hold back her tears. Kirishima wipes her tears from the brims of her eyes.  
"She is. So… smile! I hate… seeing you cry…." Komori smiles and kisses him. Kirishima blushes and looks at her. "Are you sure you should be kissing me in public? I mean aren't we still on the down low….?"  
"I think it's about time we move away from New Years and the worry people will find out." She pokes his nose and blushes. "I mean… I do love you Eijiro.."  
"Ya do huh? Well I guess." He teases. She shoves him playfully and they kiss.

Shun walks by then and looks confused for a moment and shakes his head. He walks to a room and knocks. "Come in." A female voice answers. Shun walks in and sees Ashido bandaged. "Oh hey! Come to check on me? Thats so sweet." Shun walks over and sits beside her.  
"You alright?" He asks with concern.  
"Of course I am! Are you actually concerned about me?" She teases.  
"Idiot… Of course im worried." His voice is low.  
"Did you hit your head? I mean you are always trying to get me to leave you alone and stuff." She looks confused and weirded out.  
"I.. don't know how to react around females… I only get along with the others because they… they are family... So maybe I did hit my head. Maybe I just see more clearly. Who knows. I just know… I was worried about you. You got in the way of that attack to protect me. If anything happened to you…." He stops himself. "Anyway. I wanted to see how you were. And thought maybe… you could use some company…" Ashido smiles and nods.  
"Ok maaaybe i'll let you stay." She winks at him. He chuckles and starts to laugh. Ashido watches him in awe. "I.. I've never seen you smile before…"  
"Is it weird to you?"  
"No… its nice…"

Masako returns to the entrance of the hospital where Miza holds the twins. She walks over and takes them. "You look exhausted." Masako says to her. "Kaori warned you before hand didn't she?"  
"Yes…" Once the babies are in Masako's arms she nervously grips her dress. "She came to me yesterday afternoon. Her and a man. I was scared she came to use or kidnap me. But when she told me to take Reiko and the kids away… I didn't know what to think… how to feel. I was up with worry and dread. Worried about you and Aizawa, the kids, H-Hizashi… Everything bad flooded my mind... "  
"Miza…. Thank you… You saved the kids… Reiko… and you were concerned for our family." Aizawa and Yamada walk out of the back and Miza jumps up.  
"Hizashi!" She runs to him and hugs him. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine babe. You were concerned about me? It'll take more than that to hurt me-" She kisses him.  
"Don't be boastful right now… I was so worried…." She looks like she might cry.  
"Sorry…" He holds her close. "Im fine though really…" Aizawa takes one of the babies.  
"She really brings out a different side of him doesn't she?" Masako says to Aizawa.  
"Yeah. Hes actually quiet." Masako chuckles and looks at the babies. Their dark hair and pale skin almost makes them look like dolls.  
"Hey Shota? Why don't we move the wedding date up?" He looks at her confused.  
"What brought that up?"  
"Just a feeling."

Toshinori and Kana run in. "Eraser! Nightshade!" Kana yells. "Are all the students alright?"  
"Yes. No casualties. Minor injuries and one that was critically injured."  
"And Young Kaori?" Toshinori asks.  
"It was all a plan between her and Nezu. It was a ruse to get intel. She was critically injured in the fight though… Gunslinger shot her and pierced her heart." Kana, Aizawa, Yamada, Miza, and Toshinori look at her with a grave expression.  
"Recovery Girl can heal her though right? She can still be a hero!" Kana tries to act optimistic.  
"... No… While she can heal the wound… the damage to Kaori's heart is done. She can try and finish the hero course. But she can only do so much… I haven't told anyone else this. But Kaori knew what this meant… The look in her eyes says she had already accepted this."  
"Then… what will she do?"  
"I'm not sure… All I know is that she has come to terms with her condition. She wasn't sad or angry. She smiled and said it was ok."  
"She has the heart of a true hero." Toshinori says. "I'm going to go check on young Midoriya and pay a visit to young Kaori." He walks off and waves.

Toshinori walks to Midoriya's room and knocks and enters. "Young Midoriya-" He sees Junko straddled on top of him and they both look over embarrassed. He clears his throat and turns. "I see you are busy I'm just gonna-"  
"It's not like that!" Midoriya protests.  
"I-I think I should get back to my room now. I'll stop by later Izu- I mean Midoriya!" Junko rushes out of the room and he looks at him both unsure of what to say. Midoriya has a bruise around his neck.  
"What happened to your neck?" Toshinori looks shocked.  
"Junko got brainwashed and tried to choke me." Toshinori feels a chuckle in the back of his throat. He coughs a bit trying to suppress it.  
"That sounds rough- I mean… I'm just going to stop talking." He pats his head. "You don't overuse your power. I'm proud of you."

He finally makes his way to Kaori's room and knocks and waits before walking in. "Enter." He walks in and she is alone. She's sitting up watching Tv.  
"Young Kaori… How are you feeling?"  
"All- I mean Mr Yagi. What are you doing here?"  
"I heard it all from your sister." He sits beside her. "You sure this is alright?" She smiles and nods.  
"When Masako said Recovery Girl was trying to heal my wounds. I could read it on all of her face that it wasn't fixable. My heart felt heavy at first, then I felt a huge weight off my shoulders."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wanted to be a hero because of Masako… I wanted to be just like her and carry on when she retired. I didn't really ask myself what I wanted. I just sort of jumped the gun. I trained hard, but my soul wasn't really into it. I did the motions not feeling as the others did. So yes i'm ok with this. I can focus on what I want and what I truly want in life. Though I think I already know the answer…"  
"What's that?" She smiles and looks at him in the eyes.  
"Can I trust you with a secret? Something only one other person knows? Something I want to keep from the others for the time being until everything calms down?" He nods and she meets his eyes.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A month after the siege comes and goes. The students are excited about everything that has been happening. Masako and Aizawa's wedding has been planned, Reiko's due date is quickly approaching, Kaori is back in the dorms. Everything feels right to them again. Reiko and Bakugo visit their favorite spot and Reiko sits on the swings. Bakugo looks nervous. "What's with the look?" She asks.  
"What look?"  
"That look. You've been acting weird all day. Whats wrong?"  
"It's just…. Aimi will be here soon…. And everything feels so real. But I'm so happy! The happiest I've ever been…. And it's all because of you." He kneels to her and holds her hand. "Reiko… I love you. I love you and Aimi! You have caused me to want to pull my hair out but wanting to smile at the same time. I want to spend forever feeling that way." He pulls a ring out of his pocket. Its a tear shaped ruby on a gold band.  
"Katsuki… how…"  
"Don't ask how…. Just… say yes…" Reiko laughs and kisses him.  
"Of course i'll say yes you dork." He slides the ring on her finger and hugs her.  
"Thank you Reiko… Thank you for loving me… and bringing Aimi into the world." He kisses her deeply.

Chuya and Denki are dancing at the beach. He is a lot less stiff and it feels a lot more natural. He lifts her and she hugs her knees on his ribs. It catches him off guard and he falls backwards and into the water. They look at each other and laugh. "You've come a long way Denki." He blushes and smiles at her.  
"I never knew I would enjoy it as much as I do. I think its because its with you. I would have never tried it if it was just me."  
"I'm glad you enjoy this. I'm enjoying it a lot more with you. It'll be sad when we cant do this anymore." She looks out at the ocean. "Being a pro will be tough work…"  
"Doesn't mean we won't be able to do this anymore. Maybe not as often." He smiles.  
"Your right. Plus… As long as im with you. This feeling will always last."  
"Your cheesy you know that?" She laughs and kisses him.  
"Always."

Ayako and Shinso are walking around town. Ayako looks and meets eyes like looking in a mirror. Her eyes change to a yellow. She sees her parents staring at her. Shinso looks like he's shielding her. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. She puffs out her chest and grabs Shinso's hand. She walks past her parents without looking back. Shinso smiles and pulls her back to him. He hugs her tightly and kisses her. "Hitoshi?"  
"Sorry… I felt really proud of you. I sorta want to rub it in their faces that your mine now." She laughs and looks devious.  
"Still wanna? I think they are looking still."  
"Oh yes." He kisses her deeply. He shoots them a glare and they look defeated as they walk away. "There we go. They won't be bothering you anymore babe."  
"Who won't be bothering me?" She snickers and he smiles. "Why would anyone bother me when I have you?"  
"Damn right! Now… lets see what color I can make pop up this time." He goes for her neck and she pushes him away.  
"We are in public!"  
"Who cares." He pulls her in and kisses her neck, biting it and leaving rainbow marks. They get weird stares but they ignore them and remain in bliss.

Naoko and Iida are drinking tea with an older version of Iida. He smiles at them. "I'm glad you both had time to come out with me today. I know things have been busy lately with school and with what happened. I didn't really get to spend much time with you when you guys visited last time."  
"Of course. We weren't exactly busy today." Naoko smiles. "Plus I knew Tenya wanted us to spend more time together."  
"Naoko please…" The man chuckles and nods. She smiles and looks at Iida.  
"Hey Tenya? I can't remember what that drink was that you ordered last time. Can you order it for me?"  
"I suppose I could. It was a lot to remember. I will return shortly." He walks up to the counter and smiles at the man.  
"Tenya gets embarrassed easy. He wanted us to get to know each other because he looks up to you." She smiles. "I love the passion he has in his eyes when he talks about the work you've done."  
"I should say the same." He smiles. "When he came home for the summer he did nothing but talk about you. The look in his eyes made me proud. He wants to be even better for you. I just hope you know what you got yourself into." His sips his tea and she smiles.  
"Trust me. I can handle him. He's a handful but he's my handful." She grins from ear to ear and he walks back.  
"What were you two talking about?" He hands her the drink and she smirks.  
"Nothing. Just stuff." She sips and enjoys the drink.  
"Are you going to elaborate Tensei?" He asks his brother. Tensei smirks as well.  
"Nope." He looks at them both and chuckles. "I approve of you guys getting married."  
"Married!? Its a bit soon to think about that don't you think?!" Iida chops the air and is flustered.  
"I mean when you do. I will totally support you both." They both look at each other and blush. Tensei is laughing while the other two are flustered.

Shun and Ashido walk back to U.A after hanging out together. He stops short when he sees a woman standing near the gates of the school. She has medium length shaggy light brown hair. "M-Mom…?" The woman looks back. She has blue eyes that fill to the brim with tears.  
"Shun…" She starts to walk and then it turns into a run as she tackles him. "Shun… my boy…." He is in shock and hugs her tight.  
"Mom… why… why are you here? Where have you been?!" She puts her hands on his face and smiles proudly.  
"Im so proud of you…"  
"Quit avoiding the question!" He tears up and holds her by the shoulders. She stands a good foot below him. "Where have you been…? Why… why did you leave me with Masako…?" She inhales and brushes his hair to the side.  
"I haven't been well Shun… I did it as a precaution in case something happened to me. I couldn't let your father get his hands on you. I couldn't live with myself. I knew Masako and knew she would do a good job with you."  
"Why couldn't you tell me that?"  
"I was in my own mind… scared and becoming less of myself every day. All I knew was that I had to move quick… I would face the consequences later." Her eyes soften. "I've watched you every step. Masako called me every day to tell me your progress and how much you have grown." She starts to cough and Shun steadies her.  
"You still aren't better are you?"  
"No… Not a bit." She hugs him. "I didn't want to go… without telling you. I wanted to see you… Tell you myself. See the man you are becoming." Shun tears up and hugs her tight.  
"You should be in the hospital… I need to take you back…"  
"My nurse is with me. I asked her to give me some space."  
"Then sit down damn it… jeez you are like a child…" He takes her to a bench. She notices Ashido and smiles.  
"Oh? Your talking to girls? When did this happen?"  
"Mom pleasssse…." He grumbles.  
"Hello im Mina Ashido!" She smiles to his mother and watches his face.  
"Mina Ashido. What a pretty name. You are a very cute girl."  
"I'm going to go find your nurse. We can finish this at the hospital." He speeds off and she chuckles.  
"He will be gone for a minute. I didn't bring a nurse with me." She winks to Ashido.  
"You… you sure that's ok?"  
"Sweetheart i'm already dying. Nothing scares me anymore." She smiles and pats next to her and Ashido sits next to her. She grabs her hand. Ashido's smile fades as she feels how thin she actually is. "Shun has always been a ladies man. He is just too thick to realize it. He always gets so overwhelmed when women like to hang around him. I'm glad to see someone is different." Ashido blushes a bit. "I don't have long. Once im gone. I need someone to watch my son closely. I don't know your relationship, but I hope you will watch over him." Ashido looks in shock.  
"I… don't even know what we are. I don't know if I…"  
"I know Shun. The way he looked at you a moment ago, you are special to him. I haven't been a good mother to him, I just want to make sure he's not alone anymore…" Her eyes get a bit teary as she smiles.  
"I will… be by his side as long as he will allow me. I will make sure he stays in place."  
"Thank you love…" She pats her hand. Shun is behind a tree listening to everything. He is sobbing and slinks down to the ground. After he has a good cry he walks back as if he didn't hear anything.  
"Looks like your nurse left you. Do you want me to walk you back to the hospital mom..?"  
"Only if you want to." He nods and helps her up. He looks at Ashido and smiles weakly to her.  
"Sorry Mina… I'll meet you at the dorms ok?" She watches as he walks arm in arm with his mom.

Katsumi, Todoroki and Endeavor are sitting at the table with Fuyumi and Toya eating lunch together. Katsumi is talking to the other two about the siege. Endeavor grumbles. "Foolish. Never underestimate your opponent. We have some work to do once you graduate…"  
"I'm wiser now that it's happened." Katsumi says.  
"I won't have any future daughter in law underestimate villains." Katsumi looks shocked.  
"Woah don't you think your jumping the gun?"  
"He's right…" Todoroki shuts his eyes and looks looks at her. "We were entirely too reckless. We will undergo training after graduation too."  
"Are we seriously ignoring the daughter in law comment?" She asks as everyone keeps talking about the training. "Guess we are." She sighs and leans on her palm and stares lovingly at Todoroki.

Komori and Kirishima are playing games and for once Kirishima wins. "Holy shit… I won!"  
"I lost ...? What the hell did you do?" She asked surprised  
"I mashed buttons in desperation!" He says proudly. She looks irritated.  
"Ok let me have it. What do you want me to do?" He thinks and smiles.  
"I know!" He grabs her and sits her in his lap. He kisses her deeply and moves his way to her neck. She shivers and lets him.  
"Ei-Eijiro… Are you sure?"  
"Its whatever I want remember?" She blushes and smiles. She kisses him deeply.

Junko and Midoriya leave a graveyard. She is completely different. She has one side of her head shaved and her dreads are loosely hanging down past her shoulder. Her clothes are dark green in color. Her crop top has a heart cut at the top and has inch straps. Her shorts are halfway at her thigh, and she has loose sneakers. She sighs deeply. "Are you sure you want to do this Junko…?"  
"No. But she is my family and… I don't want her to think… im evil or a bad person. I don't care if she cares about me or not. I don't care if she thinks of me as family anymore. I have Masako. I have you…" She inhales and they both walk to a small community and the houses all look the same and nurses literally walk in and out of houses. She walks up to one and she knocks on the door. A nurse answers and looks at her.  
"Im sorry Miss Chino…. Im not allowed-"  
"Please… I have to do this. This will be my last visit if that's what she wants. I… just have something to say…" She looks nervous and lets her and Midoriya in. An elderly woman sits in a chair. She sits up and looks at her with a scornful look.  
"You… get out of my house you heathen!" She grips the arms of her chair.  
"Just listen to what I have to say please…" She takes a deep breath. "Im… not evil grandma… I don't care that you think I am. I don't care if you completely disown me. I don't care what you do to me. I have people who love me for me, are routing in my corner. A real family. I'm not the sheltered little girl anymore and am my own woman!" She steals her gaze at the woman. The woman laughs.  
"Your own woman. You look like a goddamn punk. Look at your clothes. What are you a slut now too?" She can feel her face heat up and she can feel Midoriya hold her hand. She calms down and glares.  
"You know what…?" Her voice sounds hollow. "I am." She grabs Midoriya and kisses him aggressively. "At least now I know what being loved means. You all had no love for me. You disgust me!"  
"You are not a Chino!" Her grandmother yells.  
"No im not!" She stands proudly and smiles. "Im everything but a Chino! Being a Chino sucks! Later granny." She throws up the peace sign and walks out with Midoriya. Once out the door she beams and hugs Midoriya who hugs her back.  
"Junko?"  
"Izuku! I feel…. I feel free!" She laughs and runs her fingers through her hair. "Im finally free of my name… Im free of everything!" She cries and grabs his hand. "Let's go back to our friends! They are waiting." She drags him with her and laughs the whole way.

Kaori meets with Dabi in a secluded spot. They are quiet for a long time just looking at their hands. "When are you going to do it?" He asks finally. She sighs and looks at him.  
"I'm going to wait until after Masako's wedding, and until Reiko has the baby."  
"You sure you can hold out until then?"  
"It gives me time to work out everything." She leans on him.  
"Are you having doubts…?"  
"No… I need to do this. I… I have to do this… It will be hard." He doesn't know what to do but kiss her.  
"I'll wait as long as I need to."

Masako walks into Miza's shop and Miza isn't around. "Miza?" She looks around and doesn't see her. She walks to her back room and sees her and Yamada making out. She slips back out the back and out the door. She puts up the closed sign for her and walks away. She sighs and walks back to the house. Aizawa is asleep with the babies sleeping on the floor with him. She chuckles and takes Makoto. Aizawa's scarf grabs her wrist. He opens his eyes and realizes it's her. He lets go and looks apologetic. She smiles and nods toward Miyako. He lifts her and smiles as she snuggles into his chest. They take them upstairs and put them to bed. They go to their own room and sit on the bed. Aizawa kisses her and rubs her cheek. "You are such a good dad Shota." He smiles at her and kisses her again.  
"Ya know… we have a bit of time before they wake up again." He kisses her neck and lays her on the bed.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Masako and Aizawa said their vows and are at the reception. Almost all the students and teachers are enjoying themselves. Bakugo and Reiko sit at table. She is wearing a long black dress her round stomach being extremely noticeable. Bakugo is in a nice black shirt and a red vest. Hagakure and Sero are sitting with them.  
"You don't have much longer do you?" Hagakure asks.  
"Nope four weeks."  
"Wasn't it around this time that Masako had the twins?" She asks.  
"Yeah but i'm not even close. My contractions aren't as bad as Masakos was. I should be full term if she doesn't decide to make a grand entrance with in the next week or two." Her stomach moves a bit and Sero stares.  
"What the hell is that?" He asks creeped out.  
"Oh thats the baby moving. She is very active right now."  
"You can actually see it!? Man pregnancy is weird."  
"Shoulda seen her last night. She pushed her foot against my stomach and Katsuki seen her imprint and freaked."  
"I didn't freak!"  
"You totally did!" They bicker back and forth until she grabs his cheek.  
"You guys already act married." Sero says.  
"Stay out of this weird arms!"  
"Katsuki be nice!"  
"Maybe we should leave them alone." Hagakure and Sero say at the same time feeling awkward.

Junko and Midoriya are by the punch bowl with Uraraka. Junko is in a short spaghetti strap navy blue dress with a nice set of black heels. Her hair is pulled back and she smiles at Midoriya. He blushes at her and smiles. They hook their pinkies together behind them and stare lovingly at each other. Uraraka sees this and walks off. Toshinori walks up and waves. "Young Midoriya. Young Chino." He greets them. Junko smiles and shakes her head.  
"Sorry Mr Yagi. I changed my last name."  
"Oh? What was it changed to?" He takes a drink and she smiles wide.  
"Junko Midoriya!" He sputters and coughs.  
"What?!" Junko snickers and laughs.  
"Im just kidding. It was changed to Yugiri." He grasps his chest and looks like he might have a heart attack. Once he calms he smiles at her.  
"Masako invited you into the family huh?"  
"Mhm. It wasn't just me though. Chuya, Ayako, and Komori all got their name changed. Reiko is marrying Bakugo after graduation so she kept hers."  
"Young Bakugo is getting married? Huh?" He thinks and looks over at him. He sees him with Reiko and his eyes widen. "Is… Is he going to be a father?"  
"You didn't know that?" Midoriya asks.  
"No I didnt… I didnt think any of you were sexually active until after the siege." Midoriya and Junko blush and look away from him.  
"Y-Yeah…" He stutters.  
"Speaking of, where is young Kaori?"  
"She's just wondering around. From what I seen. She said she feels awkward in a dress so she has just been pacing."  
"I see. She hasn't said anything has she?"  
"Said what?"  
"Nothing I'll find her eventually."

Chuya and Kaminari are talking to Jiro. Chuya is in a light blue dress with a white flower pendant in her hair. Kaminari is in a black tux with a clean white shirt. "You do not know how to dance." Jiro snickers at Kaminari.  
"Yes I do! Chuya has been teaching me!"  
"I want to see it!"  
"Why would I show you?"  
"Then I call bull shit." Chuya sighs and looks at Kaminari.  
"Come on Denki why don't we just show her?" Chuya asks.  
"One your shy about it. Two im shy about it. Three I wanna save it for a special occasion."  
"A special occasion? We are at a wedding what other occasion could you possibly be saving it for?" Jiro asks.  
"It's really none of your business Jiro!" Kaminari looks flustered.  
"Hey are you actually getting flustered right now?" Jiro teases him. Chuya looks tired of them. A pretty song comes on and she grabs Kaminari and drags him in the middle of the dance floor.  
"Chu…?"  
"Nothing fancy. Just the simple steps. Like when I first started teaching you." He grabs her and dances with her. He twirls her out and brings her back. "What occasion were you saving dancing for?" She asks. He blushes and smiles.  
"It's a surprise." She looks confused and he dips and kisses her.

Shun is in a silver and black vest, his hair slicked back. He walks over to Ashido and offers his hand. "May I have this dance?" She smiles as stands. She is in an overly bright colored dress. She takes his hand and they dance on the dance floor.  
"You clean up nicely." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck.  
"You think so?"  
"Yup! You should totally slick your hair more often!" She smiles.  
"Hey Mina? Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure!"  
"Will you come with me to see my mom tomorrow?"  
"Sure! Your mom was really nice when we met last week."  
"Thanks. I'm really nervous to go by myself."  
"Don't worry. I'll be there." He smiles and kisses her cheek.  
"Thanks Mina." She blushes and buries her face in his chest.  
"Y-Yeah… no problem…" He smiles and hugs her close.

Komori and Kirishima are sitting being bored. She is wearing a dark purple strapless dress and flats. "I wanna go play games…" She whines at Kirishima. He wears a black vest with a red shirt.  
"Me too."  
"Im so happy for Masako and Aizawa… or is it Shota now…?"  
"Its Mr Aizawa until school is over." He says behind them. Aizawa is nicely shaven with his hair tied back. Masako is in a sleek mermaid style dress. Masako smiles at them and Komori blushes.  
"Y-Yes sir…"  
"You guys don't have to stay at the party you know. The dorms are right there."  
"We don't want to be those types of guests… I mean this party thing isn't my scene but I'm a bit more respectful than that Miss Yugiri." Kirishima says.  
"Mrs Aizawa, Kirishima." She corrects.  
"... M-Mrs… Aizawa." She smiles happily.  
"I'm glad you guys are here though. Try and enjoy yourselves ok?" She smiles at them and they walk off.  
"Man this is so weiiiird." Kirishima yells.  
"I know. But it's good to see her happy. She hasn't been this happy in a long time."

Kaori is standing alone outside of the party. Toshinori walks up to her. "Young Kaori." She looks at him and bows.  
"Mr Yagi. Good to see you made it." She smiles.  
"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside with them?"  
"I needed some air. I sorta walked in on something I shouldn't have. Twice."  
"What?! What is with you kids and sex all of a sudden?"  
"One was students. The other was a teacher…. I really want the image of Present Mic and Miss Miza out of my head."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah the other two is obvious since that's all they ever do anymore." She shakes her head and sits on a rock.  
"How are you doing?"  
"It's hard…" She sounds a bit sad. "Trying to keep up with everyone so I can graduate… keep my injury a secret… I coughed up so much blood the other day… I swore that Ayako seen… luckily she didn't."  
"Why don't you just tell them…?"  
"Because… You were the symbol of peace for the world… I was the hope for the house. I kept everyone together and made sure they had someone in their corner. Rallied them to do their best, just like Masako did. They all looked to me for answers even when I didn't have any…" She balls up her fist and hits the rock. "Now… I'm weak… I cant even sprint for five minutes without blood flowing out of my mouth… I have no answers and dwindling hope…"  
"Kaori…."  
"What I told you in the hospital… I don't think I will last until Reiko's baby is here."  
"You are going tonight? But Masako-"  
"Is ok with it." She looks sad. "It hurt her. But she knows why. I need rest and peace of mind. Being with the league corrupted my mind a bit… and with my conditions… I feel like it will help."  
"And the others?"  
"I already said my goodbyes. Even though they have no idea it was a goodbye. I wrote them a letter. They will all be so tired they wont know its there until morning… I can't bare to look at their faces… to have hundreds of questions. I just need peace for once in my life."  
"Is 'he' coming for you?"  
"Yes." She stands and puts her hand out to him. "It was a pleasure to be a part of U.A. To have you teach me. I hope we will meet again when I'm ready." He shakes her hand and smiles.  
"Take care of yourself young Kaori." Dabi walks up to her and motions her to follow. She walks with him side by side becoming silhouetted in the moonlight.

The next morning everyone reads her letter. Tears and sadness surround the letter. Katsumi looks at all of them. "Kaori needs this." She tells them. "We will be here for her when she returns. Instead of tears we should be happy she is taking care of herself. The others nod and agree.  
"When she comes back, we will be waiting with open arms." Komori agrees.

The next few weeks fly and Reiko is having her baby. Bakugo holds her hand. She squeezes for dear life. "You got this babe!" He yells in support. She pushes and he rubs her back with his free hand. "You are doing great! I can see her! Keep going Gakki!" She looks exhausted and shakes her head.  
"Katsuki… I can't do this anymore… I'm so tired…."  
"You have to! You have to keep going for Aimi! Just a bit more babe!" She keeps going. They hear a scream pierce their ears. Reiko looks at her exhausted. Bakugo kisses Reiko and is excited. "Shes here! She's really here!" He gets choked up and holds Reiko. "You did it… she's here…. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful baby…" The doctors take Aimi away and Bakugo looks angry. "Bring her back assholes!"  
"Katsuki…" Reiko pants and leans against him. "Let them do their jobs…"  
"R-Right…." They bring her back after a few moments. Reiko holds her and Bakugo tears up. "H-Hey Aimi…." He looks at her in awe and starts to cry. "Welcome to the world…."

The rest of the year flies by and then it's time for graduation. They all cheer and celebrate. Kaminari and Chuya walks up to the rest of the group. "Guys we have an announcement!" Kaminari says with excitement.  
"We are getting married!" Chuya cheers and so do the girls. The guys give him congratulations. The girls group hug and Reiko gets squished. Bakugo grabs her and pulls her away from the crowd.  
"Man Bakugo. You are getting defensive over Reiko again. It's almost as if shes…" Kaminari starts then all look at them both acting a bit fidgety. "Are you guys pregnant again?!"  
"Surprise." Reiko whispers.  
"Dude you really can't keep it in your pants can you?" Kaminari teases.  
"I want a boy ...I told you all I wanted a boy…"  
"We didn't think you would try again so soon though!"  
"Katsuki got an offer at an agency. So he's going to do hero work right away. Even as just a sidekick to start you get decent pay." Reiko states.  
"What about you Reiko? I mean you are pregnant again. Didn't you want to do hero work?" Tsu asks.  
"I do. And I will. But I have another job lined up too."  
"Oh?"  
"I got signed into a talent agency to make music."  
"Holy crap really? That's incredible as well." Jiro states. "How'd you pull that off?"  
"When Katsuki's mom found out I was pregnant again she referred me to a client of hers. He is the owner of the agency and he loved my stuff."  
"That's so cool though! You still get to work!" Ashido yells excitedly.

They are all silent for a bit and Kirishima smiles. "What's with the mood? It's not like this is goodbye."  
"True! We will all cross paths one way or another!" Komori smiles. "Besides half of you guys are dating people living in the same household!" They laugh and go their separate ways. While it's not the end, it's a new beginning for each paths that are taken.


End file.
